


What You'd Do to Me Tonight

by secretaerise



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Model Choi Byungchan, Mutual Pining, Photographer Han Seungwoo, Romance, Sexual Tension, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretaerise/pseuds/secretaerise
Summary: Han Seungwoo adalah seorang fotografer profesional yang bersumpah akan selalu melakukan pekerjaannya dengan serius dan tidak akan pernah terlibat hubungan khusus dengan kliennya. Namun tawaran dari manajernya ternyata berujung pada suatu pertemuan dengan model papan atas, Choi Byungchan, dan bagaimana hubungan mereka mulai menggoyahkan tekad satu sama lain.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 88
Kudos: 459





	1. Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA aku nggak tahu kerasukan apa sampai akhirnya mutusin buat nulis ini. Hahahaha aku pernah ngetweet prompt-nya di Twitter dan (sebenernya) kepikiran terus sampai sekarang. Jadi.... silakan~ Anyways ini bentukannya chaptered dan akan diposting suka-suka (karena aku masih ada utang buat nyelesein Fire on Fire juga di Twitter hehe) alias sesempetnya atau se-mood-nya aku, but hopefully! I can finish this one.
> 
> Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah (mau mulai) baca~ Enjoy!
> 
> Oh ya! Credit foto yang ada di Twitter buatan Mba @1996spride_ Makasih, Mba Nana, udah diizinin pake fotonya! Hehe <3

"Best decision we ever made. What an awesome experience from start to finish. Mr. Han is such a great guy, and an absolute professional! His work is stunning, and on the day of the wedding, he was such a kind and guiding light throughout the day. I highly recommend him and his amazing work."

Sejun menurunkan _handphone_ -nya setelah membaca potongan artikel tersebut keras-keras agar terdengar oleh pria yang namanya dipuji dalam tulisan barusan. Seharusnya ini bukan pemandangan yang aneh lagi karena hobi Sejun selaku manajernya memang seperti itu. Hampir setiap saat jika ada artikel baru yang keluar dan menyebutkan namanya.

"Lumayan nih, bisa buat exposure baru di kalangan artis-artis yang mau married."

Seungwoo memutar bola matanya mendengar komentar tersebut sementara pandangannya tetap terfokus pada kamera di tangannya. Ia sedang memeriksa beberapa hasil fotonya barusan di tengah-tengah _break_ jadwal pemotretannya untuk suatu majalah _fashion_ terkenal. Bersama menajernya, Sejun, mereka berdua sedfang bersantai di suatu ruangan khusus yang telah disiapkan oleh manajemen agensi dari para model. Kalau bukan karena namanya yang sudah melejit sebagai fotografer profesional, tentu mereka tidak akan bisa mendapatkan perlakuan spesial semacam ini.

Setelah mendengar komentar terakhir yang dilontarkan Sejun, ruangan itu hening untuk sesaat. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara deru pendingin udara dan orang-orang di luar sana yang masih sibuk menyusun peralatan untuk sesi pemotretan selanjutnya.

"Kak."

Seungwoo bergumam pelan.

"Kak Seungwoo."

"Kenapa?" Seungwoo tahu, kalau dirinya tidak menyahut dengan silabel kata yang jelas, pria yang lebih muda dua tahun dari dirinya itu tidak akan berhenti sebelum mendapat atensi yang diharapkan.

"Kakak kenal Lee Jinhyuk?"

Seungwoo menghentikan gerakan tangannya sebentar untuk mengingat-ingat. "Fotografer baru itu, kan?"

Sejun mengangguk dari sofa tempatnya bersantai, meskipun tahu Seungwoo terlalu sibuk sampai tak bisa melihatnya. "Iya, Kakak kenal dia?"

"Sering denger aja namanya beberapa hari ini. Kenapa?" Seungwoo mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Sejun menepukkan tangannya sekali dengan bersemangat, lalu berdiri dan menghampiri Seungwoo yang duduk di sebuah kursi depan meja rias besar dengan lampu-lampu yang menyala terang.

"Kak, nama dia tuh emang lagi muncul banyak banget di majalah-majalah fashion gitu. Bahkan Atelier!" Sejun menjelaskan dengan menggebu-gebu, "kakak tau ini artinya apa?"

Tanpa mengubah nada suaranya sedikit pun, Seungwoo balas bertanya, "apa?"

"Kak Seungwoo udah mulai punya saingan!"

Seungwoo hanya diam seolah pernyataan dari Sejun barusan hanya masuk kuping kanan dan keluar melalui kuping kirinya. Baginya, itu bukan berita yang perlu digembor-gemborkan. _Toh_ , bidang pekerjaannya tidak terbilang langka sampai hanya dirinya saja yang menekuni, jadi wajar saja jika ada fotografer lain yang sama atau lebih bagus dari dirinya, bukan?

Selama jadwalnya masih penuh, berikut juga tabungannya, maka tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, begitu pikirnya.

Tapi sepertinya konsep sederhananya itu bertolak belakang dengan Sejun karena pria itu sekarang telah menarik kursi ke sebelahnya dan berusaha menjelaskan dengan lebih serius.

"Kak, ini serius! Banyak artikel yang udah mulai muji-muji dia, bahkan di Shots+ kemaren nama dia udah dibandingin sama Kakak! Padahal jelas-jelas dia pendatang baru," ucap Sejun berapi-api. Setiap kalimatnya dibubuhi oleh kesinisan yang bagi Seungwoo sebenarnya tak perlu juga.

"Ya berarti skill dia emang bagus?" balas Seungwoo, tak ingin terlalu mengambil pusing sehingga mengambil kesimpulan yang paling masuk akal dan cepat.

Namun Sejun berdecak pelan dan menggerakkan telunjuknya ke kanan-kiri, menggambarkan bentuk ketidaksetujuannya. "Kakak salah besar. Ada faktor lain kenapa namanya bisa melejit secepat itu."

Seungwoo mulai _sedikit_ tertarik. Ia pun menghela napas, lalu meletakkan kameranya di atas meja rias, dan bersiap mendengarkan jawaban (yang ia yakini akan dibesar-besarkan) dari Sejun. Manajernya itu berdeham penuh wibawa, sebelum mendekat dan membisikkan jawabannya seolah di ruangan itu ada orang lain selain mereka.

"Karena... dia... nerima job buat pemotretan majalah gay!"

Hening.

Sejun memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit saat melihat tak muncul reaksi apa pun sesuai yang diharapkannya dari pria berumur 28 tahun di hadapannya. Ia paham, Seungwoo memang jarang mengekspresikan perasaannya dengan gamblang, bahkan di depannya sekalipun. Tapi bukankah berita tadi seharusnya mampu memunculkan sedikit perubahan ekspresi pada wajah yang lebih tua itu? Bahkan sekedar alis yang terangkat satu pun tidak apa, pikir Sejun dengan begitu heran.

"Kok Kakak nggak kaget dengernya? Jangan-jangan udah tau juga, ya?" tuduh Sejun yang merasa dikecewakan dengan minimnya reaksi dari Seungwoo.

"Nggak, cumaー" Seungwoo bersedekap dan menyenderkan tubuhnya dengan santai ke sandaran kursi, "aku nggak paham sebelah mananya yang aneh dari berita itu sampai kamu heboh banget."

Sejun ternganga, tidak menyangka jawaban seperti itu yang akan keluar dari bibir Seungwoo. Diucapkan dengan sangat tenang pula.

"Kak! Lee Jinhyuk nerima job dari majalah gay? Buat Kakak itu biasa aja?"

"Sejun," Seungwoo memanggil nama pria itu sekhidmat mungkin, "kamu harusnya tau kalau kerja jadi fotografer itu harus profesional. Mau itu majalah gay, atau porn sekalipun, menurutku nggak masalah asal sanggup dan hasilnya bisa memuaskan klien."

Sejun tidak langsung menjawab. Manajernya itu terlihat tengah berpikir keras dengan kedua alisnya yang disatukan. Namun Seungwoo langsung memikirkan jawabannya tadi dan mengamini sekali lagi dalam hati. Baginya, suatu pekerjaan harus dilakukan dengan serius dan penuh keprofesionalan. Ia sendiri tidak pernah mempermasalahkan orang-orang seperti apa yang menjadi objek lensanya selama ini. Asalkan pekerjaan ini mampu membuatnya bertahan hidup, membayar berbagai macam cicilan dan menyenangkan kedua orangtuanya, maka ia hanya perlu melakukannya sebaik mungkin.

"Kalau gitu..." Sejun tiba-tiba bersuara sambil menatap Seungwoo penuh kontemplasi, "gimana kalau Kakak coba juga?"

Seungwoo mengernyitkan alisnya, kali ini tidak menyangka keterkejutan manajernya tadi langsung berbelok 180 derajat menuju arah yang tak diduganya. "Maksud kamu nerima job kayak gitu juga?"

Sejun mengangguk. Ada binar penuh semangat yang biasanya diperlihatkan Sejun begitu mode manajernya sedang aktif.

"Kalau buat Kakak nggak masalah, ada offer yang udah nunggu dari satu majalah. Aku belum ngasih jawaban karena sengaja mau tau pendapat Kakak dulu."

"Jadi pertanyaan yang tadi cuma tes?"

Sejun menyeringai. Alisnya dinaik-turunkan, dan ada senyum lebar terpatri di wajahnya. "Gimana?"

"Apa detailnya?" Tentu sebelum menerima _offer_ , dia harus tahu dulu detail dari pekerjaan yang akan dilakukan. Selama ini dirinya hanya menerima tawaran _aman_ , berupa pemotretan majalah _fashion_ , _runaway_ , bisnis, otomotif, dan yang akhir-akhir ini sedang ia tekuni adalah pernikahan. Terkadang ia pun menerima proyek-proyek kecil kalau memang harganya sesuai dengan _rate_ yang dipasangnya. Namun sejauh ini, orang-orang yang pernah bekerja dengannya merasa puas dan terus memakai jasanya sehingga uang pun tidak pernah berhenti mengalir.

Bisa dibilang, Seungwoo cukupー _tidak_ , ia _sangat_ beruntung mendapat jalan dari dewi fortuna sehingga bisa melakukan pekerjaan yang sering dipandang sebelah mata oleh orang-orang, selancar ini. Ditambah lagi, Sejun, adik kelasnya dulu sewaktu kuliah, bersedia membantunya ketika ia menawarkan pada pria itu untuk menjadi manajernya begitu jadwalnya tak bisa lagi dipegang oleh seorang diri. Walaupun lebih muda darinya, Sejun melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sangat baik. Pria itu terkenal sebagai _social butterfly_ sehingga tidak jarang, penawaran-penawaran pemotretan datang dari _link_ yang dimiliki oleh manajernya tersebut.

Sejun berdeham lagi, sama seperti di awal, sebelum mulai menjelaskan dengan gaya yang lebih luwes.

"Oke, jadi... nama majalahnya Roxane, dan ini cukup terkenal... nggak cuma di kalangan laki-laki, tapi banyak juga perempuan yang beli. Yah, ngerti lah, karena isinya kan cowok-cowok cakep," Sejun terkekeh, lalu mengeluarkan _handphone_ -nya dari dalam kantung celana. Pria itu mulai membuka sebuah akun Instagram, lalu menunjukkannya pada Seungwoo dengan penuh semangat. "Intinya kayak pemotretan majalah biasa sih, Kak. Cuma minus cewek aja."

Seungwoo mengambil benda persegi itu dari tangan Sejun dan mulai melihat-lihat foto-foto yang terpampang di sana. Benar kata Sejun, hampir semua modelnya memiliki wajah rupawan yang sedikit berbeda dengan model-model yang biasa ia temui. Tidak hanya fisik mereka yang terlihat lebih "sempurna", tapi hal lain yang langsung Seungwoo sadari adalah kebanyakan posenya terlihat sangat... _mengundang_ ー hanya deskripsi itu yang terpikir olehnya.

Seungwoo tidak berkomentar banyak selagi memperhatikan foto-foto di akun tersebut dengan saksama. Dirinya hanya sesekali mengeluarkan gumaman pendek atau, _"oh, yang ini bagus,"_ sampai akhirnya ia mencapai foto paling bawah. Ia menyerahkan _handphone_ menajernya kembali, lalu mengedikkan dagunya. "Bayarannya?"

Sejun mengusap-ngusap kedua tangannya seolah ia adalah juragan tanah yang tidak sabar mengumumkan harta kekayaannya kepada seluruh dunia. "Tenang, Kak, majalah kayak gini bersedia bayar tinggi. Apalagi karena mereka langsung ngajuin nama Kakak, jadi dijamin oke, deh!"

Seungwoo pun tidak melihat alasan baginya untuk menolak.

"Oke, ambil aja. Jadwalnya ada yang kosong, kan?"

Sejun bersorak gembira, lalu buru-buru mencatatkan sesuatu di handphonenya. "Oke, nanti aku bakal jawab tawarannya. Dan tenang aja, mereka katanya bersedia nyesuain sama jadwal Kakak, kok." Sejun mengangkat wajahnya dari layar _handphone_ , dan mengeluarkan cengiran licik, "berarti habis ini, nama Kakak juga bakal ikut melejit dibandingin sama si Lee Jinhyuk itu."

Seungwoo mendengus pelan. Ia sendiri tidak memusingkan soal fotografer baru yang sepertinya sangat dipermasalahkan oleh Sejun tersebut. Ia lebih tertarik dengan tawaran baru yang akan diterimanya nanti. Baginya, lingkungan baru selalu berharga untuk dipelajari sehingga bisa menambah _skill_ -nya. Lagi pula, ia mulai sedikit merasa _bosan_ karena terus-terusan melakukan pemotretan untuk majalah dan dengan model yang sama.

Mungkin ini bisa membuatnya tertantang akan hal baru.

"Btw, kenapa mereka kayak ngebet banget sampai mau nyesuain jadwal?" tanya Seungwoo, begitu teringat dengan jawaban Sejun barusan.

"Hmm, soalnya..." Sejun yang masih fokus dengan catatan di _handphone_ -nya tidak bisa langsung menjawab dengan satu kalimat utuh. Barulah setelah selesai membalas _email_ tawaran tersebut, ia mengangkat wajah dan menjawab pertanyaan Seungwoo, "soalnya mereka mau ngeluarin edisi khusus gitu. Kalau nggak salah semacam collection book? Jadi isinya cuma satu model aja. Nanti Kakak nggak megang semua model, kok. Katanya sih mereka maunya nunjuk Kakak buat megang model-model A list mereka."

"Banyak modelnya?"

Sejun mengedikkan bahu. "Nah, kalau soal itu dibicarain nanti. Tapi kalau makin banyak bagus, dong? Bayarannya juga makin naik nanti." Sejun tersenyum sangat lebar sampai Seungwoo khawatir bibir pria itu akan tertarik ke luar. Namun dalam hati ia langsung menyetujui perkataan Sejun.

"Aku sempet cari tahu sedikit, sih, soal model-model mereka..." Dari sudut matanya, Seungwoo bisa melihat Sejun kembali membuka akun Instagram _Roxane_ dan membawa jarinya menelusuri satu per satu foto. "Kalau nggak salah model mereka yang paling terkenal tuh..." Sejun memicingkan matanya, dan beberapa detik kemudian langsung membuka penuh semangat begitu menemukan foto yang dicarinya, "yang ini!"

Seungwoo memperhatikan layar yang menampilkan foto seorang pria dalam balutan pakaian warna hitam. Entah bagaimana potongan pakaian itu sampai bisa menampilkan bahu kirinya yang terekspos sempurna. Matanya bergulir ke atas dan mengamati wajah pria dalam foto itu baik-baik. Ia langsung paham kenapa ー Seungwoo membaca _caption_ yang tertera dan menemukan nama ー _Choi Byungchan_ bisa terpilih menjadi model terbaik mereka.

"Jadi ada kemungkinan aku bakal kerja sama dia?" tanya Seungwoo memastikan.

"Kemungkinan besar, ya." Sejun mengangguk yakin, lalu menarik kembali _handphone_ -nya. Namun gerakan tangannya berhenti di udara seolah baru saja menyadari sesuatu yang sangat penting. "Hati-hati ya, Kak, kalau nanti jadi suka.

Seungwoo mengeluarkan tawa pelan, lalu melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Ia pun berdiri seraya mengambil kameranya dari atas meja. Dirinya harus kembali bersiap-siap melakukan sesi pemotretan selanjutnya. Namun sebelum dirinya keluar, ia menoleh ke arah Sejun dan membalas dengan penuh keteguhanー

"nggak akan. Selama dia klien aku, profesionalisme harus dijaga."

_BLAM_

Pintu ruangan itu tertutup di belakangnya tanpa dirinya mengetahui sedikit pun bahwa Sejun tengah tersenyum tipis sembari menggumam penuh konspirasi.

"Kita liat aja nanti."


	2. The Lion's Den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAU CURHAT DIKIT.
> 
> Aku udah nulis chapter 2 dari jam 6 sore, dan udah mau selesai jam 8 tadi, EEEH TIBA-TIBA SAMA AKU KE-REFRESH PAGE-NYA, JADI SEMUA ILANG. AKU NULIS DARI AWAL LAGI. MAU NANGIS.
> 
> Udah gitu aja.

“25… 26… 27… wait, ini mana liburnya, deh?”

“Masih nuansa tahun baru gini mana ada libur? Yang ada makin kerja rodi kita.”

“Sial. Padahal gue udah mau ngerencanain holiday di negara tropis. Nggak kuat gue, di sini dingin banget!”

Byungchan mendengarkan samar-samar percakapan kedua temannya sementara tangannya sibuk membolak-balikkan majalah _Roxane_ edisi khusus natal kemarin. Meskipun penampilannya selama ini selalu mendapatkan pujian, namun beberapa minggu terakhir, ada komentar-komentar dari para pembaca yang _sedikit_ mengganggunya.

Mereka bilang, sejak edisi bulan November, Byungchan terlihat _biasa saja_.

 _Biasa saja_ tidak pernah ada di dalam kamusnya.

Jadi sejak saat itu, ia berusaha memantau hasil pemotretannya sendiri dan membuat catatan mental bagian-bagian mana saja yang perlu diperbaiki. Posenya kah? Ekspresi wajahnya? Atau bajunya kurang cocok? Semua ia amati baik-baik demi kelangsungan karirnya yang tengah berada di atas. Walaupun jika bertanya pada teman-teman sesama modelnya, mereka bilang ia masih terlihat sama sempurnanya seperti yang dulu-dulu.

“Chan, lagi liat apaan, sih?” tanya Wooseok begitu perbicangan _kapan-mereka-bisa-libur_ tadi bersama Sejin selesai. Pria mungil itu ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Byungchan, lalu melirik majalah Roxane yang ada di tangan pria itu. "Roxane lagi?"

Sejin menutup kulkas yang ada di dapur apartemen Wooseok, lalu kembali ke ruang tengah dan ikut bergabung sambil membuka tutup kaleng sodanya yang kedua. “Masih mikirin soal komen-komen itu, ya? Udahlah, Chan, nggak usah terlalu dipikirin. Toh, kata manajer hasil foto lo masih oke, kok,” ucap Sejin berusaha menenangkan Byungchan yang dari kemarin memang terlihat lebih senewen dari biasanya. “Btw, habis ini kita harus nge-gym ekstra nggak, sih?”

“Ugh, bisa mati gue kalau habis ini berat badan nambah,” ujar Wooseok, yang berkebalikan dengan ucapannya, justru sibuk meraih bungkus camilan lain yang belum dibuka. Padahal tadi pria itu sudah mengeluhkan perutnya yang terlihat lebih membuncit akibat camilan yang mereka konsumsi hari itu sedikit tidak terkontrol.

Mereka bertiga tengah berkumpul di apartemen Wooseok untuk menghabiskan waktu di akhir pekan terakhir sebelum hari-hari sibuk kembali menyambut. Walaupun pekerjaan sebagai model terdengar menyenangkan, namun yang namanya pekerja tetap saja pekerja. _Budak korporat_. Jadi, siapa yang akan senang saat melihat kalender dan dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa besok akan datang Senin yang baru? Lebih baik mereka menghabiskannya dengan bersenang-senang.

Bedanya kali ini, Byungchan justru sudah tidak sabar untuk segera kembali bekerja. Komentar-komentar para pembaca itu masih mengusiknya tiap malam dan tidak ada yang diinginkannya selain membuktikan bahwa ucapan mereka salah.

Byungchan _tidak boleh_ dan _tidak akan_ menjadi _biasa saja_.

“Ngomong-ngomong, udah ada yang denger soal proyek baru Roxane nanti?” Wooseok membuka percakapan, selagi Sejin tadi menyinggung sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan mereka sebagai model, “katanya bakalan ada semacam collection book gitu buat beberapa model. Nggak semua, jelas. Cuma model-model yang dinilai oke aja.”

“Oooohh, that means us!” Sejin bersorak gembira dengan kedua tangan yang diangkat ke udara setelah pria itu baru saja memenangkan hadiah lotere.

“Kapan dimulainya?” tanya Byungchan, matanya masih terfokus pada dua halaman penuh majalah _Roxane_ yang menampilkan dirinya dalam balutan kemeja putih dengan beberapa kancing atas yang terbuka.

“Minggu depan. Terus katanya bakal di-assign beberapa fotografer baru juga buat proyek kali ini.”

“Great! Gue benci banget fotografer yang kemaren. He told me to smile. Smile!” ucap Sejin berapi-api yang langsung disambut anggukan setuju oleh Byungchan. Minggu kemarin, ia dan Sejin berkesempatan bekerja sama dengan fotografer yang baru disewa oleh agensi mereka. Namun tidak seperti _review_ yang beredar, orang itu sendiri malah terlihat kurang berpengalaman dan membuat sesi pemotretan kemarin menjadi salah satu yang terburuk bagi dirinya. Untungnya, yang melayangkan protes bukan hanya Byungchan, tapi juga model lain yang kebagian.

“Yeah, smile is great, tapi buat majalah gay, that was sooo last year,” Wooseok ikut mengangguk setuju, “tapi beda sama Lee Jinhyuk. Gue kebagian sama dia, kan, minggu kemaren, and he was awesome,” sambungnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

“Did you guys have sex?” tanya Byungchan _to the point_. Pasalnya, dia sudah paham betul arti tatapan berbinar-binar dari temannya itu setiap kali dihadapkan dengan pria tampan. Byungchan bahkan _tidak tahu_ Lee Jinhyuk tampangnya bagaimana, tetapi pandangan menerawang Wooseok seolah sudah menjawabnya.

“What? Nooo!” Wooseok hampir tersedak keripik kentangnya sebelum menyanggah dengan cepat, “not yet,” lanjutnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

“Ew,” Sejin menanggapi seolah itu adalah pernyataan paling menjijikkan yang pernah didengarnya. Padahal pria mungil itu pun terkadang melakukan _hal yang sama_ (kalau tidak salah ingat, Sejin pernah menceritakan pengalaman _one night stand_ -nya dengan seorang fotograger pemandangan alam terkenal bernama _Cho Seungyoun_ – hal yang masih membuat Byungchan bertanya-tanya bagaimana kedua orang itu bisa bertemu), jadi Byungchan pikir, Sejin seharusnya melakukan introspeksi diri sebelum berkomentar.

“Anyways,” Wooseok melanjutkan seolah satu silabel dari Sejin tadi tidak mengganggunya sama sekali, “fotografer baru buat collection book nanti juga katanya bakal dipilih yang oke, jadi nggak perlu khawatir.”

“Contohnya?” tanya Byungchan, yang kini mulai tertarik dengan pembahasan mereka.

“Pernah denger nama Han Seungwoo?”

Sejin yang mengangguk pertama kali. “Kayaknya Seungyoun pernah nyebut nama dia. Wait, apa mereka temenan, ya? Lupa gue…”

“Lo masih jalan sama Seungyoun?” Byungchan menoleh kaget saat mendengar nama fotografer pemandangan alam tersebut terlontar dari mulut Sejin.

“Kadang-kadang, kalau lagi bosen,” Sejin menjawab ringan sambil mengedikkan bahunya, “he’s exceptionally great on bed, jadi kenapa—“

“Oke, oke, TMI,” Wooseok buru-buru memotong sebelum Sejin membeberkan lebih jauh mengenai kehidupan seksualnya. “Pokoknya, Han Seungwoo ini katanya hasil kerjanya bagus, profesional dan orang itu baru pertama kali kerja buat majalah gay.”

“Lo tau dari mana?” nya Byungchan keluar berbarengan dengan, “dia straight?” yang dilontarkan oleh Sejin. Wooseok menoleh pada kedua temannya bergantian, sebelum terkekeh pelan, “a little bird told me~"

“Your little bird, or—“ Byungchan mencoba menebak, “your fling?”

Wooseok memutar kedua bola matanya, sementara Sejin kembali menggumamkan “ew” pelan di antara mulutnya yang penuh dengan popcorn.

“Ini gue beneran dapet info dari sumber terpercaya yang hobinya gosip tau. Please deh, jangan suka nuduh yang aneh-aneh. And stop saying ew,” yang terakhir, dikatakan Wooseok sambil menatap tajam Sejin.

Sejin membuat gerakan menutup mulutnya dengan ritsleting.

Wooseok menarik napas, lalu menjawab pertanyaan dari Sejin sebelumnya, “dan gue nggak tau dia straight apa bukan. Tapi, manajer kita ngejar dia banget sampai rela ngenyesuain sama jadwal dia yang katanya super padat.”

Byungchan mendengarkan baik-baik _gosip_ dari Wooseok sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat apa sebelumnya dia pernah mendengar atau membaca nama Han Seungwoo. Namun penjelasan Wooseok barusan menarik atensinya pada hal lain. Kalau manajer mereka, Kang Seungsik, yang terkenal sangat _strict_ itu bahkan sampai rela menyesuaikan jadwal dengan seorang fotografer, maka orang itu pastilah sangat bagus dalam pekerjaannya.

Rasa penasarannya itu pun ia suarakan. “Kenapa sampai segitunya? Emang dia bagus banget?”

“Hmm, yang gue denger sih pokoknya dia bener-bener profesional. Tipe orang yang luruuus banget kalau kerja, alias kaku garis keras. Selama ini juga dia kerjanya di field yang udah dia anggap comfort zone gitu deh, kayak fashion magazine… runaway… oh, kadang majalah bisnis juga,” jelas Wooseok sebelum memasukkan segenggam keripik ke dalam mulutnya.

Sejin bersiul panjang. “Menarik… jadi istilahnya, dia kayak domba yang sebentar lagi bakal masuk ke sarang singa.”

Byungchan tertawa mendengar perumpamaan konyol tersebut. “Kenapa sarang singa?”

“Obviously karena model-model kita liar semua. Liat yang ganteng dikit aja langsung _diserang_ ,” Sejin membuat tanda kutip dengan kedua tangannya sangat mengucapkan kata yang terakhir.

“Oh,” Byungchan meletakkan majalah _Roxane_ -nya di atas meja, lalu menatap Wooseok dengan satu alis yang terangkat, “apa dia ganteng? Han Seungwoo itu?” tanyanya penuh minat.

“Hmp!” Wooseok buru-buru menelan makanan yang masih ada di mulutnya, lalu meraih tisu basah untuk melap tangannya yang penuh serpihan makanan. “Gue tau akun Instagram-nya. Sebentar.”

Sementara pria yang lebih tua darinya itu meraih _handphone_ dan mulai membuka aplikasi yang disebutkan, Byungchan menyesap _diet coke_ -nya yang tinggal setengah. Sedangkan Sejin menggeser duduknya lebih mendekat ke arah Wooseok dengan ekspresi penasaran.

Setelah beberapa menit mencari akun dan foto yang tepat, Wooseok berdeham, lalu dengan gaya yang dibuat-buat, ia mengumumkan sambil menjauhkan _handphone-_ nya sedikit supaya kedua temannya bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas.

"Gentlemen, I present you, our new photographer, Mr. Han Seungwoo."

Lagi-lagi, Sejin yang pertama kali bereaksi. Pria itu bersiul lebih panjang dari sebelumnya sambil mengamati pria yang menjadi objek perbincangan mereka dengan saksama. “Ini sih seleranya Byungchan banget. Mantan lo yang dulu juga mirip-mirip kayak gini nggak sih, Chan?”

Wooseok ikut meneliti foto di dalam layar _handphone_ -nya, sebelum mengangguk paham, “ah… bener juga.” Pria itu lalu menoleh ke arah Byungchan yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil memperhatikan dari sudut mata. “Mau liat, nggak?” tawar Wooseok sambil menyodorkan _handphone_ -nya.

Byungchan meraih benda persegi panjang tersebut dan matanya langsung tertuju pada foto seorang pria yang mengenakan setelan biru tua dengan _turtle neck_ putih sebagai pelengkap. Kerah _turtle neck_ putih itu diangkat dengan satu tangan sampai menutupi mulutnya. Rambut pria dalam foto itu ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga memperlihatkan keningnya.

Namun yang menarik perhatian Byungchan adalah mata pria itu.

Ada satu pelajaran penting dalam dunia permodelan bahwa selain pose, tatapan mata juga termasuk faktor penting dalam berekspresi. Kalau Byungchan tidak diberitahukan sebelumnya bahwa pria ini adalah seorang fotografer, pasti dirinya sudah menganggap Han Seungwoo merupakan model yang berpengalaman.

Tatapan mata itu benar-benar _menariknya_ dan membuat Byungchan tanpa sadar menatap foto itu sedikit lebih lama.

“Segitu sukanya, Chan?” goda Sejin, yang langsung membuyarkan lamunan Byungchan.

Wooseok menerima _handphone_ -nya yang kembali disodorkan padanya sembari bertanya, “jadi?”

“Lumayan,” jawab Byungchan singkat sambil meraih majalahnya yang tadi sempat terbengkalai.

“Cuma lumayan?” Wooseok memicingkan matanya curiga, sedikit merasa aneh dengan respons yang dikeluarkan temannya ternyata biasa saja.

“Kalau buat lo cuma lumayan, gue yang ambil nih, Chan,” ujar Sejin tiba-tiba sambil meraih _handphone_ Wooseok untuk memperhatikan pria dalam foto itu dengan lebih jelas.

“Silakan,” Byungchan menjawab santai sambil membalikkan salah satu halaman di dalam majalah, “kalau mau jatah halaman lo di edisi selanjutnya berkurang, gue sih nggak masalah.”

Sejin langsung mengembalikan _handphone_ Wooseok ke pemiliknya seraya bergumam kalem, “gue bercanda, kok."

Wooseok hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu menaruh atensinya kembali pada Byungchan. “Gimana kalau ternyata dia bukan gay?”

“Gampang. Gue tinggal buat dia jadi gay.”

“Gue kasih 100 buat kepercayaan diri lo itu,” ujar Sejin sambil mengangkat kaleng sodanya seolah mengajak _toast_ , “emang deh model nomor satu Roxane levelnya udah beda.”

Tanpa mengalihkan matanya sedikit pun dari halaman majalah yang masih dibacanya, Byungchan bertanya pada Wooseok, “lo tau kira-kira dia bakalan dipasangin ke siapa? Modelnya?”

“Nah itu dia! Sayang banget informan gue nggak ngasih tau sama sekali, padahal udah gue paksa tuh.”

“Tunggu aja besok, Seungsik pasti bakalan ngasih briefing soal proyek ini,“ timpal Sejin yang kini sudah berdiri dari duduknya, dan berjalan kembali ke arah kulkas, “Seok, lo punya yoghurt, kan? Bagi, dong.”

Namun Wooseok tidak menjawab. Matanya terpaku pada layar _handphone_ -nya yang barusan mengeluarkan bunyi notifikasi _email_ masuk. Ia membuka _email_ yang ternyata dari manajer mereka tersebut, lalu membaca isinya baik-baik.

“Kayaknya nggak usah nunggun besok pun… lo bisa tau jawabannya sekarang,” ucap Wooseok dengan senyum lebar terpatri di wajahnya. Byungchan menoleh, tapi Wooseok hanya menjawab dengan mengedikkan dagunya ke arah _handphone_ Byungchan yang terletak di atas meja.

Sedikit bingung, Byungchan meraih benda tersebut dan membuka kuncinya. Tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan, “ada apa?” dari Sejin yang sudah kembali sambil membawa satu botol _yoghurt_ dari kulkas Wooseok.

Matanya menelusuri kalimat demi kalimat yang ditulis dengan sangat rapi – sungguh khas manajer mereka – yang isinya menjelaskan secara singkat proyek _collection book,_ jadwal _briefing_ , serta beberapa nama fotografer yang akan diajak bekerja sama.

Dan Byungchan menemukan namanya ditulis paling atas dengan kalimat pelengkap—

_will be working next week with Mr. Han Seungwoo._

“Damn,” Sejin yang juga sudah mengecek _email_ -nya, menyuarakan satu kata itu penuh kekaguman, “Han Seungwoo will be going to the lion’s den, indeed.”

“The wildest one,” tambah Wooseok sambil mengangguk penuh khidmat.

Byungchan hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu mengembalikan _handphone_ -nya ke tempat semula. Tiba-tiba, ia jadi sangat menantikan minggu depan.

“We’ll see.”


	3. Beautiful Stranger

"Roxane? Roxane yang itu? Majalah gay?"

Seungwoo tidak mengangguk, tapi juga tidak menggeleng. Dia hanya menyesap kopinya dengan tenang sementara matanya menjawab pertanyaan Seungyoun. Kalau bukan karena ini sudah hari Jumat dan jadwalnya lebih longgar dari biasanya, tentu ia tidak akan menyetujui ajakan teman sesama fotografernya itu untuk bersantai sejenak di sebuah kafe langganan sang pecinta alam tersebut.

Seungyoun sendiri hampir tidak memercayai berita yang baru saja disampaikan oleh fotografer yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu. Kalau saja tidak mengetahui kepribadian Han Seungwoo, pria itu pasti sudah menuduh temannya berbohong.

"Gue pikir lo mau tetep di jalur aman?" tanya Seungyoun memastikan, tanpa berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Ini jalur aman, Youn," jawab Seungwoo tenang sambil meletakkan cangkirnya kembali ke atas meja, "plus bayarannya oke."

"No, no, bukan itu maksud gue," Seungyoun segera menyanggah seraya membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Dulu gue pernah nyinggung soal ini, inget? Tapi kata lo waktu itu... lo nggak mau nyampurin urusan pribadi sama kerjaan soalnya... keluarga lo juga masih nentang, kan?"

Seungyoun sebenarnya enggan mengungkit _masalah itu_ ー tahu betul bahwa di balik kesuksesan Seungwoo sekarang sebagai seorang fotografer, ada _pengorbanan_ yang harus dilakukan. Dan pengorbanan itu berujung pada sikap Seungwoo yang lebih berhati-hati dalam menerima pekerjaan.

Namun kalau Seungwoo ternyata menerima pekerjaan dari _Roxane_ , itu sudah di luar jalur "hati-hati" namanya. Jadi, Seungyoun hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Seungwoo tidak sehabis terbentur kepalanya saat menerima pekerjaan tersebut.

"Gue habis dikenalin ke temen nyokap kemaren."

Balasan yang sulit ditemukan korelasinya dari pertanyaan Seungyoun barusan membuat yang lebih muda itu sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya. "Maksudnya?"

"Temen nyokap gue cewek," Seungwoo menjawab singkat.

 _Oh_. Barulah Seungyoun paham sekarang.

Tanpa bisa menahan dirinya, Seungyoun mendengus keras. "Keluarga lo masih berusaha bikin lo jadi cowok straight, ya. Terus gimana? Lo tetep ketemuan?"

Seungwoo mengangguk. "Gue dateng, tapi bilang juga ke dia kalau kita cuma bisa jadi temen."

Seungyoun hampir tersedak minumannya sendiri. Buru-buru ia mengambil tisu dan membersihkan sedikit tumpahan kopi yang menetes ke dagunya, sebelum menatap Seungwoo dengan pandangan tidak setuju.

"Ini lo yang bego, atau lo tau emang nggak tau kalau kalimat kayak gitu suka bikin cewek berharap lebih?"

Seungwoo tidak menjawab. Tiba-tiba, ukiran di atas meja terlihat lebih menarik dibandingkan pandangan menghakimi temannya.

"Oh, atauー" Seungyoun menjetikkan jarinya, lalu sedikit memajukan badannya untuk berbisik pelan, "atau lo sengaja karena lo berharap... bakal ada sesuatu yang berubah?"

Seungyoun cukup mengenal temannya untuk mengambil kesimpulan, bahwa jika Seungwoo masih diam di pertanyaan kedua, maka itu artinya "ya".

"Lo gila," Seungyoun memberikan pernyataan singkat. "Lo pikir seksualitas orang bisa segitu gampangnya berubah, Woo? Lo pikir, dengan lo temenan sama cewek itu, bisa bikin lo jadi... lurus?"

"Gue nggak berharap kayak gitu," akhirnya Seungwoo bersuara setelah merasa sedikit jengah menerima kata-kata menghakimi dari temannya, "gue cumaー"

"Mau nyenengin ortu lo? Oke, gue paham kalau bagian yang itu. Asal lo nggak ngasih harapan palsu aja ke mereka."

Seungwoo kembali diam. Cukup gengsi untuk mengakui bahwa pernyataan Seungyoun semua benar adanya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya kemarin sampai menyetujui pertemuan itu, bahkan menyampaikan sesuatu yang biasanya tidak ia lontarkan kepada lawan jenis. Bagaimanapun, itu bukan pertama kalinya ibunya menyusun pertemuan dengan setiap anak perempuan dari lingkaran sosialnya untuk diperkenalkan pada Seungwoo. Walaupun tidak mengatakannya secara terang-terangan, Seungwoo yakin ibunya masih berharap akan _sesuatu_ yang mau diusahakan sekeras apa pun, tidak akan bisa dirinya ubah. Namun sebagai anak yang berbakti, ia pun tidak tega melihat wajah sedih ibunya setiap kali Seungwoo menolak. 

Tapi siapa sangka, pertemuan pertama kemarin malah membuatnya menerima pandangan negatif dari Seungyoun. Seungwoo pun tidak menyalahkan karena ia sendiri baru sadar bahwa sikapnya benar-benar salah kemarin.

"Ceweknya cantik?" tanya Seungyoun setelah beberapa saat lewat dalam keheningan.

Seungwoo mengeluarkan gumaman tidak jelas, kemudian, "lumayan."

Seungyoun meneliti ekspresi Seungwoo beberapa saat, lalu menyuarakan hal lain lagi, "tapi habis ini lo bakalan kerja di Roxane. Lo bakalan ketemu sama banyak orang. Gimana kalau seandainyaー"

"Lo tau gue profesional," Seungwoo langsung memotong perkataan Seungyoun tanpa berpikir dua kali.

" _Misalnya_." Seungyoun menekankan kata itu sambil mendelik kesal. "Makanya, kan, tadi gue bilang, ini bukan jalur aman buat lo."

Seungwoo mengedikkan bahunya, sebelum membuat ekspresi berpikir. "Asal gue nggak ketemu yang aneh-aneh aja."

Seungyoun tertawa penuh konspirasi, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Terkadang, Seungwoo bisa sangat polos meskipun umur pria itu lebih tua darinya.

"Asal lo tau aja, nggak ada yang normal di sana." Seungyoun merujuk pada _Roxane_ ー tempat yang akan sering dikunjungi Seungwoo nantinya. "I had sex with one of the models there," lanjut Seungyoun ー sedikit tidak nyambung ー dengan tatapan menerawang, "he's sooo small, but when he's on bed, heー"

"Seungyoun," Seungwoo menghentikan pria itu sebelum telinganya terkontaminasi oleh info-info tidak penting.

"Oh ya, maaf," tapi tatapan Seungyoun sama sekali tidak menunjukkan penyesalannya. Pria itu kini tersenyum lebar sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya. "Jadi, lo mau briefing awal nanti di kantor mereka? Udah tau siapa model yang bakalan dipasangin sama lo? Coba sebut namanya, siapa tau gue pernah denger."

Seungwoo menghela napas pasrah. Setidaknya, topik pembahasan mereka sudah bukan lagi soal orientasi seksualnya atau tantangan keluarganya sehubungan dengan itu. Walaupun setelah ini dirinya akan menerima banyak ledekan dari Seungyoun, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada mendengar komentar-komentar menghakimi lainnya. Jadi, Seungwoo langsung menyebutkan nama yang tertera dalam _email_ masuknya beberapa hari kemarin.

"Choi Byungchan," Seungwoo mengucap nama itu luwes, tanpa perlu berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Oh, wow," Seungyoun langsung memberikan tanggapan yang jelas, "bukannya dia model nomor satu mereka?"

"Lo tau dia?"

Seungyoun mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya setiap kali sudah tertangkap basah. "Gue follow akun IG Roxane, dan orang itu kayaknya lumayan sering muncul selain Sejin."

"Siapa?"

"Sejin," Seungyoun mengulangi nama itu diikuti semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya. Seungwoo sampai memicingkan matanya karena pemandangan _Seungyoun-tersipu-malu_ bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dilihat setiap hari. "The model that I had sex with?"

Seungwoo hanya mengangguk singkat. Tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh.

Pria itu kemudian melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Menurut pesan yang dikirim oleh Sejun, sore itu mereka hanya akan melakukan _briefing_ singkat untuk hari Senin nati. Kemungkinan, _briefing_ tersebut paling lama hanya akan berlangsung selama sejam.

"Gue harus pergi sekarang," Seungwoo mengumumkan sebelum menyesap kopinya sampai habis. Hari itu ia membawa mobilnya sendiri dan sudah berjanji pada Sejun akan datang _on time_. Hal terakhir yang diinginkannya hari itu adalah menerima omelan dari Sejun akibat keterlambatannya.

"Eh, Woo, mau taruhan?"

Seungwoo menghentikan gerakannya saat pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu diajukan. Pria itu menatap Seungyoun dengan satu alis yang terangkat. "Taruhan?"

Seungyoun tersenyum tipis, kemudian menyilangkan kedua kakinya dengan santai. "Kalau sampai proyek lo selesai dan lo sama sekali nggak kecantol sama model yang ada di sana... itu berarti gue yang kalah. Tapi kalau ternyata ada satu model yang bikin lo goyah, gue yang menang," Seungyoun menjelaskan dengan senyum penuh kemenangan seolah ia sendiri sudah bisa menebak hasilnya.

"Hadiahnya?" Seungwoo bertanya, sembari mengenakan _coat_ -nya untuk menghadapi udara Januari di luar sana.

"Kalau gue menang, lo harus kasih kamera Leica lo itu."

Seungwoo mengumpat pelan. Dia tahu Seungyoun pasti akan mengincar kamera mahalnya yang baru dibeli bulan lalu tersebut. "Kalau gue yang menang?"

"Terserah lo mau apa aja dari gue," Seungyoun menjawab seolah tawarannya itu tidak akan membawanya pada kerugian apa pun, " _toh_ , gue yakin yang bakal menang siapa," lanjutnya lagi dengan penuh percaya diri.

Seungwoo hanya mendengus, tapi tangannya tetap ia ulurkan ke arah temannya itu. "Deal."

"Deal." Seungyoun menyambut jabat tangan tersebut sambil tersenyum puas.

* * *

Byungchan berjalan cepat menuju gedung kantornya dengan satu tangan berusaha merapatkan jaketnya dan satunya lagi membawa _tumbler_ berisi kopi hangatnya. Padahal Jumat ini jadwalnya hanya setengah hari, tapi tiba-tiba Seungsik menghubunginya dan mengatakan bahwa dia harus ikut hadir dalam _briefing_ singkat untuk proyek baru _Roxane_ nanti.

Tadinya Byungchan sudah ingin misuh, tapi begitu teringat siapa fotografer yang akan datang dalam _briefing_ mereka, ia langsung bersemangat kembali ke kantor.

Setelah menyapa beberapa orang yang dikenalnya, Byungchan memfokuskan pandangannya pada pintu lift yang tertutup. _Briefing_ akan dilakukan di lantai lima gedung agensi mereka, dan menurut Seungsik, beberapa orang sudah berkumpul di sana. Byungchan pun bertanya-tanya, apa sang fotografer juga sudah ikut hadir?

Tangannya terulur untuk menekan tombol lift, tapi sebelum lambang segitiga itu tersentuh, sudah ada tangan lain yang mendahuluinya.

"Oh, maaf," ucap suara seorang pria sebelum Byungchan berkata apa-apa.

Byungchan menoleh, dan matanya langsung beradu pandang dengan sosok yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu sejak kemarin.

_Han Seungwoo._

Anehnya, pria jangkung itu terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya. Namun sedetik kemudian, ekspresi wajah sang fotografer berubah datar dan hanya ada seulas senyum formal yang terpatri. "Naik ke atas juga?"

Byungchan mengerjap, lalu berusaha menguasai dirinya secepat yang ia bisa. _Sadar, Byungchan!_

"Iya, makasih," jawabnya sopan sambil membalas senyum pria itu. Walaupun sedikit enggan mengakui, tapi dilihat dari jarak dekat begini, Han Seungwoo memang terlihat sangat tampan. Pria itu mengenakan _coat_ panjang berwarna abu-abu dan Byungchan bisa melihat ada kerah putih yang mengintip. Rambutnya pun ditata tidak jauh berbeda dengan foto yang Byungchan lihat waktu itu di Instagram-nya, mungkin hanya terlihat lebih panjang saja.

_Ini sih seleranya Byungchan banget._

Byungchan tiba-tiba teringat perkataan Sejin tempo lalu, dan tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi..." Byungchan memulai dengan santai. Mumpung sudah bertemu di sini, sekalian saja ia mengajak berkenalan duluan. "Nanti Anda, kan, yang bakal jadi fotografer saya? Oh, saya Choi Byungchan, by the way."

Sambutan tangannya diterima, namun segera dilepas tak sampai lima detik kemudian. Kecepatannya sedikit membuat Byungchan mengangkat alis, tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

"Han Seungwoo," jawab pria itu singkat.

 _Dia tipe pemalu sama stranger apa ya..._ pikir Byungchan dalam hati begitu tak ada lagi kata-kata yang terlontar selain nama lengkap pria itu yang tentu saja sudah Byungchan ketahui sejak lama.

"Saya sering denger tentang Anda," Byungchan tidak bohong. Setelahnya, dia langsung mencari tahu soal Han Seungwoo dan menemukan nama pria itu ternyata sering muncul di majalah-majalah. "Tapi kayaknya baru pertama kali ini, ya, Anda kerja buat majalah... Roxane," Byungchan tersenyum sopan. Dirinya hampir saja keceplosan mengatakan "majalah gay".

Sebelum menerima balasan, pintu lift terbuka dan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam. Setelah menekan tombol angka lima, Byungchan melanjutkan ucapannya yang tadi sempat terputus.

"Mungkin lingkungannya sedikit beda, ya, sama yang biasanya buat Tuan? Tapi nggak usah khawatir, saya orangnya nggak ribet, kok. Kalau ada yang perlu ditanyain, boleh langsung tanya aja ke saya," ucap Byungchan dengan nada seceria mungkin. Bagaimanapun juga, berkenalan dengan orang baru bukanlah kesulitan baginya.

Namun Han Seungwoo hanya meliriknya datar dan menggumamkan, "terima kasih".

Byungchan berusaha menelan kejengkelannya karena respons pria itu tidak seperti yang diharapkan atau seperti orang-orang pada umumnya jika sedang diajak berbincang olehnya. Siapa pun yang biasanya ia ajak bicara pasti akan memfokuskan atensi pada dirinya. Selama ini, tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa menolak pesonanya.

Namun detik ini, di dalam lift yang terasa berjalan begitu lambat, untuk pertama kalinya Byungchan merasa _tidak diacuhkan_.

_Nih orang jangan-jangan beneran straight?_ Byungchan bertanya-tanya dalam hati sembari memutar otak untuk mencari topik perbincangan selanjutnya.

"Tuan, saya serius, lho. Kalau misalnya Tuan ada kesusahan, saya bersedia banget buat bantu. Nggak mesti di hari kerja, kalau misalnya pas weekend Tuan mauー"

"Maaf," Han Seungwoo memotong dengan cepat berbarengan dengan bunyi _DING_ pelan yang menandakan mereka telah tiba di lantai tujuan, "saya hargai tawarannya, tapi saya nggak berminat untuk berkomunikasi dengan klien di luar jam kerja, terlebih lagi kalau agendanya membahas hal-hal di luar... pekerjaan. Permisi, saya duluan."

Dan pria itu keluar begitu saja meninggalkan Byungchan yang tercengang di dalam lift.

"What the fuck..." gerutu Byungchan selagi melangkah keluar sebelum pintu lift menutup dengan sendirinya. Byungchan terdiam di tempatnya sambil menatap punggung pria yang baru saja menolak tawarannya. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Apa kepribadian Han Seungwoo memang seperti itu? Atau itu hanya akting? Kalaupun benar, maka seharusnya pria itu ganti pekerjaan saja sekalian jadi aktor, dan bukannya fotografer.

Byungchan menggeleng tidak percaya. Entah kenapa, sikap cuek sang fotografer membuatnya _sangat terganggu_ , dan ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Mereka akan bekerja bersama untuk beberapa minggu ke depan, tapi kalau situasinya begini, mana mungkin Byungchan bisa tenang?

Tapi, apakah benar itu demi pekerjaannya saja? Ataukah ada hal lain dari diri pria itu yang membuat Byungchan _penasaran_ dan ingin mencari tahu lebih banyak?

Apa pun itu, Byungchan bertekad untuk membuat Han Seungwoo memberi perhatian lebih padanya.

Dengan determinasi baru tersebut, Byungchan menegakkan tubuhnya dan melenggang penuh percaya diri menuju ruang _briefing_. Bukan Choi Byungchan, model terbaik _Roxane_ , namanya kalau tidak bisa membuat siapa pun _bertekuk lutut_ di hadapannya ー sekalipun orang itu adalah fotografer sombong bernama Han Seungwoo.


	4. Flux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited. Maaf ya kalau kurang bagus ㅠㅠ

"FUCK. DIA BILANG APA? HAHAHAHAHA."

"Lo bisa nggak pelanan dikit ketawanya?!"

Byungchan hampir saja melempar garpu yang ada di tangannya ke arah Sejin. Pasalnya, mereka sedang berada di sebuah restoran dan Byungchan menyesali keputusannya untuk menceritakan kejadian kemarin kepada dua temannya di tempat terbuka seperti itu. Orang-orang langsung melempar pandangan ke arah mereka setelah mendengar tawa Sejin yang menggelegar. Setidaknya reaksi Wooseok lebih baik karena pria itu hanya tersedak minumannya.

"Baru kali ini..." Sejin mencoba bersuara di tengah tawanya yang masih tersisa, "gue denger ada yang nolak seorang Choi Byungchan. Baru kali ini!"

Byungchan menggerutu sambil menggulung pastanya dengan garpu tanpa minat. Kejadian di lift kemarin berputar lagi di otaknya, dan membuat nafsu makannya semakin menghilang.

"Terus, pas briefing-nya gimana tuh?" tanya Wooseok setelah tawanya sendiri reda.

Byungchan menghela napas dan mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian setelahnya. "Ya gitu, dia nggak ngeliat ke arah gue sama sekali! Dan manajernya juga sih yang kebanyakan ngomong. Dianya diem aja."

Sejin menyeringai lebar sampai Byungchan merasa sebal sendiri. Ia benar-benar hampir melempar garpu yang ada di tangannya untuk menghapus senyuman itu dari wajah temannya. "Target lo kali ini susah juga, ya? Yakin bisa dapetin dia?"

"Gue bukan mau dapetin dia," Byungchan mengoreksi, "gue mau buat dia suka duluan sama gue."

"Kalau dia udah suka?" tanya Wooseok lagi sambil menyesap teh hangatnya dengan gerakan tenang.

"I'll reject him."

"Nah, kalau lo juga balik suka?" kali ini Sejin yang mendahului Wooseok. "Apa lo bakal tetep reject dia?"

"Iyalah? Nggak minat gue sama orang sok kayak gitu," jawab Byungchan yakin, sedikit membanting garpunya ke atas piring sampai menimbulkan suara nyaring. Dia benar-benar sudah menyerah untuk menghabiskan pastanya. Mengingat kelakuan pria itu saja sudah membuatnya mual.

"Hati-hati, Chan, lo bisa kena karma," ujar Wooseok kalem diiringi anggukan setuju dari Sejin. Namun Byungchan hanya mendengus dan lebih memilih menghabiskan _lemon tea_ -nya yang sudah mendingin.

"Ambil jatah halaman gue kalau sampai gue kena karma."

Sejin memekik senang (yang langsung menerima tatapan lagi dari pengunjung lain), kemudian memajukan badannya dan bertanya dengan penuh semangat, "BENERAN, YA?!"

Byungchan memutar kedua bola matanya. Tidak ingin menanggapi Sejin karena tahu dirinya tidak akan termakan oleh karma sekalipun.

"Tapi kenapa bisa gitu, ya..." Wooseok menggumam pelan sambil meneliti wajah Byungchan yang terlihat asam, "apa dia bukan gay?"

"No, no," Sejin buru-buru menyela meskipun makanan masih ada di mulutnya. Pria itu mengunyah dengan cepat, sebelum berkata, "gue udah nanya ke Seungyoun, dan katanya dia seratus persen gay."

"Oh, ya?" Mau tidak mau, Byungchan cukup terkejut juga mendengar fakta baru tersebut. Ia sudah 95% mengambil kesimpulan bahwa penolakan yang diterimanya kemarin yaitu karena Han Seungwoo orang yang _lurus_. Namun kenyataan bahwa Han Seungwoo ternyata gay malah membuatnya semakin tidak terima. Kalau begitu, kenapa dirinya ditolak begitu saja kemarin? Kecuali...

"Apa dia udah punya pacar?"

Sejin mengedikkan bahunya. "Nah, yang itu gue belum sempet nanya. Kenapa nggak lo tanya orangnya langsung aja nanti? Buat jadi topik obrolan gitu..."

"Dia liat muka gue aja nggak mau." Tanpa sadar, jawaban Byungchan terdengar lebih pahit dari yang diinginkannya.

"Kalau gitu dia nggak sesuai sama apa yang orang-orang bilang, dong? Yang katanya profesional and yada yada. Setidaknya lo berdua pasti bakalan ngobrol juga lah," balas Wooseok dengan kedua alis yang terangkat meyakinkan.

Byungchan menghela napas berat. Ia malas memikirkan pria itu, tapi benaknya seolah tak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Hari Senin nanti mereka sudah mulai kerja bersama, jadi setidaknya Byungchan ingin mereka bisa mengobrol biasa dengan santai tanpa pria itu berasumsi macam-macam soal dirinya. Dengan begitu, Byungchan akan lebih mudah menjalankan _misinya_.

Yaitu membuat Han Seungwoo _jatuh hati_ padanya terlebih dahulu.

* * *

Hari Senin datang lebih cepat dari yang diharapkan Byungchan. Pagi itu ia bangun dari tempat tidur dengan sedikit enggan, tapi sebagian kecil darinya juga menunggu-nunggu hari itu datang karena penasaran, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi hari ini? Apa Han Seungwoo masih tidak akan mengacuhkannya sedikit pun? Kalau begitu, dia harus mengubah _first impression_ dirinya yang mungkin memang sudah menimbulkan sedikit kesalahpahaman.

Ia tahu pria seperti itu akan susah ditaklukan dan mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu yang panjang. _Tapi bukan berarti tidak mungkin_.

"Chan, hei, dengerin nggak, sih?"

Byungchan menoleh saat tangan Seungsik melambai di depan wajahnya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau tadi ternyata dirinya sudah jatuh ke dalam lamunan. "Iyaa, dengerin," jawabnya malas-malasan.

"Masa? Kalau dengerin, coba ulang tadi gue ngomong apa," tantang Seungsik sambil mengibaskan selembar kertas yang ada di tangannya.

"Hari ini bakal tes kamera dulu. Kalau udah oke, habis lunch bisa mulai pemotretan buat preview. Ya, kan?"

Seungsik mengangguk, meskipun matanya masih memicing curiga. "Lo ngelamunin apaan tadi? Nggak ada apa-apa, kan?"

"Iya, iya, nggak ada apa-apa, kok," jawab Byungchan sekenanya. Ia tahu benar kenapa Seungsik bertanya seperti itu. Manajernya selalu berusaha memastikan keadaan semua model selalu _fit_ , baik secara fisik maupun mental, sebelum pemotretan. Walaupun sikapnya sangat tegas, namun pria itu bisa menjadi sosok yang menyenangkan untuk diajak berdiskusi atau sekadar curhat.

"Ya udah kalau nggak ada apa-apa, lo siap-siap gih. Seungwoo sebentar lagi paling nyampe," ujar Seungsik sembari melirik jam di layar _handphone_ -nya. Byungchan hanya menghela napas, kemudian berdiri dan menuju ruang ganti untuk bersiap-siap. Karena hari itu jadwalnya hanya tes kamera, dirinya hanya disiapkan kaus lengan pendek berwarna putih yang cukup tipis, serta celana bahan berwarna hitam. 

Saat dirinya keluar dengan wajah yang sudah terpoles _make up_ , ternyata Han Seungwoo dan manajernya sudah datang. Terlihat manajernya — kalau tidak salah namanya Sejun — tengah berbincang dengan Seungsik, sedangkan sang fotografer sudah siap dengan kamera yang sedang diutak-atiknya di tangan.

Byungchan memberanikan diri mendekati pria itu dan menyapa ceria, "pagi."

Yang disapa hanya meliriknya sekilas, kemudian menggumamkan kata "pagi" dengan cepat.

_Sabar, Byungchan. Sabar..._

"Aku mau minta maaf soal kejadian minggu kemarin di lift," Byungchan berkata setelah menarik napas panjang. Matanya tanpa sadar memperhatikan profil samping pria itu dengan lebih lekat. Harus Byungchan akui, hari ini Han Seungwoo terlihat sangat tampan mengenakan kaus putih dan jaket denim. Byungchan harus menahan tangannya di balik punggung agar tidak tiba-tiba meraih sehelai rambut yang jatuh di kening pria itu. "Mungkin ada sedikit kesalahpahaman... dari kata-kata aku yang kamu tangkap waktu itu."

Byungchan pikir Seungwoo akan mengabaikannya, namun pria itu ternyata menoleh sedikit padanya, lalu bertanya dengan satu alis yang terangkat, "salah paham?"

Byungchan mengangguk. Merasa lebih bersemangat karena pria itu ternyata bisa diajak bicara. "Iya, aku nggak ada maksud... aneh-aneh. Dan aku paham kalau kamu — eh, nggak apa-apa kan kita aku-kamu? — ehm, aku paham kalau kamu mau kerja seprofesional mungkin."

Pria yang tadinya tengah menunduk sembari memosisikan kameranya di atas tripod itu tiba-tiba menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian menghadap sepenuhnya ke arah Byungchan. Byungchan pikir, Seungwoo akan membalas permintaan maafnya dengan kalimat yang sama panjang, tapi yang keluar dari bibir pria itu ternyata hanya—

"oke."

_Oke? Oke?? Udah gitu aja? Cuma oke?_

Byungchan mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Masih belum percaya bahwa rentetan kata-katanya barusan hanya dibalas dengan satu silabel singkat tersebut. _Astaga_. Kalau pria itu tidak tampan, mungkin Byungchan sudah—

Byungchan langsung menggeleng, kemudian menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Kenapa dari tadi otaknya tidak bisa berhenti menghubungkan kata 'Seungwoo' dengan 'tampan', sih? Baru dirinya ingin menepuk sekali lagi pipinya, tapi tangannya langsung berhenti saat tersadar bahwa ada mata yang masih mengawasinya. Dengan pipi yang bersemu merah, Byungchan berucap pelan, "oh, hmm, oke... kalau gitu. Mohon kerja samanya, ya."

Untungnya suasana canggung tersebut (atau canggung bagi Byungchan saja?) terselamatkan oleh suara Seungsik yang mengumumkan bahwa tes kamera akan segera dimulai. Seungsik menghampirinya, lalu menepuk bahunya pelan, "pake front lighting dulu ya, Chan. Buat ngetes. Posenya as usual semau lo aja. Eh, masih perlu ya gue guide kayak gini? Haha, lo kan udah profesional!"

Lama-lama Byungchan sepertinya akan muak mendengar kata _profesional_.

Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, Byungchan melangkah menuju depan _backdrop_ , kemudian berbalik dan menghadap kamera. Cahaya terang yang ada di depannya tak mengganggunya sama sekali karena ia sudah sangat terbiasa. Matanya menatap lurus-lurus lensa kamera sambil menghitung di dalam kepalanya — sebuah kebiasaan yang ia lakukan setiap kali akan memulai sesi pemotretan.

Seungwoo terlihat tengah menginstruksikan sesuatu kepada manajernya. Setelah pria yang diajaknya bicara itu mengangguk, lalu pergi, barulah Seungwoo menghadap kameranya kembali. "Oke, siap, ya..."

Byungchan mengangguk, dan dalam sepersekian detik sebelum suara kamera terdengar, matanya beradu pandang dengan netra hitam sang fotografer. Entah apa yang membuat tatapan itu terlihat _berbeda_ , namun setelahnya, jantung Byungchan berdegup dengan kencang.

Byungchan menarik napas tajam, tapi ia buru-buru menguasai dirinya kembali dan melakukan beberapa pose. Matanya tidak ia alihkan dari lensa sedikit pun. Pemikiran bahwa ada mata _pria itu_ yang tengah melihat setiap gerakannya dari balik kamera, membuat jantungnya semakin berdetak tak karuan. Seperti dilingkupi sebuah gelembung besar, rasanya hanya ada dirinya dan Han Seungwoo saja di ruangan itu. Ia bahkan tidak memedulikan lagi tatapan staf lain yang berada di tempat yang sama. Musik yang menjadi latar belakang pun terdengar begitu jauh dan membuat kepalanya terasa kosong.

"Oke, cut!"

Byungchan langsung tersadar dan mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. _Apa? Mereka udah selesai?_

Saat Byungchan memperhatikan Seungwoo, pria itu tengah mengedikkan dagunya ke sisi sebelah kanannya. Byungchan menoleh, dan melihat salah satu staf membawakan sebuah kursi tinggi. Setelah staf itu pergi, Byungchan bersiap untuk duduk — mengasumsikan bahwa tes kamera selanjutnya mengharuskan ia berpose sembari duduk. Namun gerakannya lagi-lagi berhenti di tengah-tengah saat Seungwoo tahu-tahu berjalan menghampirinya. Pria itu melangkah sampai jarak mereka terlampau _dekat_ untuk disebut _profesional_. Byungchan menelan ludah dan berusaha untuk tidak memedulikan aroma parfum sang fotografer yang masuk ke hidungnya. Aromanya lembut. Nyaris seperti vanilla. Byungchan tidak pandai mendeskripsikan aroma parfum, tapi wangi yang menguar dari tubuh Seungwoo cukup membuatnya hampir melupakan ada di mana dan sedang apa mereka di sana. Ia harus menahan diri agar tidak maju dan menghirup aroma lembut itu dari sumber yang paling kuat, yaitu _leher_ pria itu.

Kedua tangan Seungwoo menyentuh pundaknya pelan — mendorongnya sedikit sampai terduduk di atas kursi. Sentuhan itu membuat Byungchan langsung tersadar dari khayalannya barusan. Namun sekarang ia justru ingin mengerang karena pria itu tengah menunduk dan menatap kedua matanya intens.

"Nggak usah tegang. Santai aja. You were so tense before."

Byungchan langsung terpekur. Tidak menyangka kata-kata _menenangkan_ itu akan terlontar dari bibir Seungwoo. Terlebih lagi setelah sebelumnya respons pria itu begitu dingin terhadapnya. Apa Han Seungwoo memiliki dua kepribadian? Rasanya sulit dipercaya itu pria yang sama dengan yang 'menolaknya' minggu kemarin di dalam lift.

"Oke..." Byungchan membalas dalam bisikan pelan. Seungwoo kemudian mengangguk, dan mata Byungchan menangkap tatapan pria itu turun sedikit ke bibirnya. Namun sebelum Byungchan mengedipkan mata karena tak yakin, Seungwoo sudah berbalik memunggunginya.

_Apa yang tadi cuma khayalannya?_

* * *

Byungchan menghela napas panjang sembari menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding luar gedung. Ia sedang menunggu Minwoo, salah satu staf yang biasanya bertugas mengantarkan para model kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Tadinya ia ingin pulang naik taksi, tapi Seungsik melarangnya dan menyuruhnya untuk pulang dengan mobil milik agensi mereka. Jadilah sekarang ia menunggu di luar sendirian selagi Minwoo mengambil mobil dari parkiran gedung yang ada di lantai dasar. Byungchan tidak memedulikan udara dingin yang menusuk karena otaknya yang terasa panas memang sedang butuh dibekukan.

Tenaganya benar-benar _terkuras_ hari ini. Dan ini baru hari pertama.

Bukan karena pekerjaannya yang berat. _Yang benar saja_. Tes kamera itu ibarat pemanasan sederhana sebelum melakukan pemotretan. Namun yang membuatnya berkali-kali menghela napas lelah hari itu adalah—

"nggak kedinginan?"

Padahal belum 24 jam, tapi rasanya otak Byungchan sudah merekam suara itu dengan sangat baik sampai ia hapal dengan sendirinya. _Gila_.

"Nggak," jawab Byungchan sesingkat mungkin. Berusaha tidak memedulikan keberadaan Seungwoo yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Kenapa juga pria ini tiba-tiba mengajaknya mengobrol?

Keheningan lewat di depan mereka. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara kendaraan yang lalu lalang dan langkah pejalan kaki di sekitar kedua insan tersebut.

"Saya juga mau minta maaf."

"Eh?"

Byungchan menoleh dengan kaget saat Seungwoo tiba-tiba berucap seperti itu.

"Saya sadar sikap saya yang waktu itu di lift... kayaknya agak kasar, padahal maksud saya bukan seperti itu."

"Terus maksudnya gimana?" Byungchan buru-buru mengatupkan mulutnya, "eh, maaf, aku nggak bermaksud menyudut—"

"Saya cuma mau kerja secara profesional," jawab Seungwoo sambil melirik Byungchan dari sudut matanya, "tapi saya sadar sikap yang kemarin juga nggak bisa dibilang benar, jadi... saya minta maaf."

Entah mantra ajaib apa yang ada di balik permintaan maaf orang seperti Han Seungwoo. Namun setelah mendengar penjelasan tersebut, Byungchan merasa hatinya jauh lebih ringan dan seolah ada beban berat yang terangkat dari pundaknya.

"Oke. Apology accepted."

"Terus, boleh saya minta nomor kamu?"

Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang sampai terasa nyeri. Kali ini Byungchan benar-benar kehilangan kontrol diri atas reaksinya. Ia hanya mampu menatap Seungwoo dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

Tadi Seungwoo minta _apanya?_

"Byungchan? Boleh saya minta nomor kamu?" Seungwoo mengulangi pertanyaannya begitu pria yang ditanyainya tidak memberikan respons apa pun, "karena setelah dipikir-pikir, apa yang kamu bilang bener juga. Mungkin nanti saya perlu menanyakan sesuatu yang berkaitan sama pekerjaan, atau sebaliknya. Kalau lewat manajer kita pasti ribet. Jadi mendingan kita saling tukeran kontak. Apa kamu keberatan?"

Byungchan buru-buru menggeleng, kemudian tangannya merogoh kantung jaketnya untuk mengeluarkan _handphone_. Byungchan masih berusaha memproses, sekalipun tengah menyaksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri saat pria itu menyimpan nomornya di dalam benda persegi miliknya tersebut. Tak beberapa lama, ada nada dering yang terdengar. Seungwoo merogoh kantungnya dan mengeluarkan _handphone_ -nya sendiri.

"Oke, kita udah punya nomor masing-masing. Kalau ada yang mau ditanyain soal pekerjaan, silakan langsung hubungi aja."

Ada apa dengan Byungchan dan kemampuannya dalam berlisan? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekarang ia seperti kehilangan lidah dan hanya mampu mengangguk atau menggeleng?

"Oh, mobil manajer saya udah datang. Kalau gitu saya duluan ya, Byungchan."

"E-eh, Seungwoo!"

 _Lihat_. Sekarang lidahnya justru bergerak sendiri memanggil nama itu sampai sang empunya membalikkan badan dan bertanya, "ya?"

"Makasih... buat hari ini..."

Tapi Byungchan tidak menyesali keputusannya saat memanggil nama pria itu untuk menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya yang tulus. Karena yang diterimanya setelah itu adalah senyuman lebar yang membuatnya terkesima.

Sebut Byungchan _gila_. Tapi senyuman itu benar-benar membuatnya terbeku di tempat seolah ada sihir _Petrificus Totalus_ yang menyerangnya. _Astaga_. Apakah ia sekarang pun mengkhayalkan Seungwoo sebagai Harry Potter? Dirinya pasti sudah benar-benar _gila_.

"Sama-sama, Byungchan."

Saat balasan halus itu terdengar, diikuti oleh tatapan pria itu yang melembut, rasanya Byungchan semakin kehilangan akal sehatnya. Barulah saat Seungwoo sudah naik ke dalam mobil, lalu menghilang dari pandangan, persendian di sekujur tubuhnya mulai bisa digerakkan dan otaknya bekerja seperti semula.

Tapi yang mampu diucapkannya pertama kali adalah—

"gawat..."


	5. Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a lovely weekend :3

"You're screwed."

"....."

"Like, screwed SCREWED."

"Please jangan kasih tau Sejin."

Wooseok menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Matanya meneliti wajah sayu Byungchan yang tengah menyesap _hazelnut latte_ -nya di kafe sebelah gedung agensi mereka. Kebetulan hari itu mereka memiliki jadwal pemotretan yang sama. Dan kebetulan juga _akhirnya_ Byungchan memutuskan untuk bercerita pada Wooseok mengenai pengalaman kerjanya bersama sang fotografer baru yang sudah berjalan selama tiga hari.

 _Baru_ tiga hari, tapi rasanya Byungchan sudah tidak sanggup.

"Ke mana perginya Choi Byungchan yang katanya mau bikin orang itu suka duluan?" tanya Wooseok tenang, tanpa bermaksud menyudutkan. Namun Byungchan tetap mengerang dan menelungkupkan wajahnya ke atas lipatan tangannya yang ada di atas meja.

"Choi Byungchan yang itu belum ilang kok, cumaー"

"Bingung? Labil? Galau? Atau..."

Byungchan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Wooseok penuh ekspektasi. "Atau...?"

"Lo kena karma," jawab Wooseok singkat, padat dan begitu jelas.

Byungchan menegakkan tubuhnya seraya memberi tatapan tidak setuju pada temannya yang lebih tua itu. "Seok, please deh."

"Ya udah sih ngaku aja kalau lo suka sama dia," sela Wooseok sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Mana ada suka sama orang secepet itu?? Gue sama dia baru ketemu 4 kali loh, Seok??" Byungchan menyanggah kuat. Mana mungkin dari pertemuan sesingkat itu dia sudah menyukai pria yang lebih sering berinteraksi dengannya melalui kamera? Sungguh terdengar tidak masuk akal.

_Ya, kan?_

"Buat suka sama seseorang tuh nggak perlu diukur sama waktu tau, Chan. Bisa aja sekarang lo emang masih tahap attracted sama dia karena fisiknya... atau pembawaannya... dan lain-lain. Tapi itu aja udah masuk itungan suka," jelas Wooseok dengan nada menggurui yang sejujurnya sangat Byungchan benci kalau temannya sudah masuk ke dalam _mode_ seperti itu, "benih-benih suka maksud gue," sambung Wooseok tanpa memedulikan tatapan tidak setuju dari Byungchan.

"Pokoknya," Byungchan menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "gue harus bisa tahan sama apa pun yang dia lakuin gue."

"Lo ngomong kayak udah diapa-apain tau nggak," Wooseok terkekeh pelan selagi mengatakannya. "Emang kalian udah ngapain aja selama 4 hari ini? Selain eye fucking lewat kamera, ya."

"We're not. Eye fucking."

Sanggahan itu datang terlalu cepat sampai Wooseok hanya menyeringai tanpa berkata apa pun lagi. Byungchan berdeham dan sedikit mengubah posisi duduknya untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Seharusnya dia tidak usah bercerita pada Wooseok. Seharusnya dia tahu, pria itu jauh lebih hebat daripada Sejin dalam membaca situasi serta orang-orang di sekitarnya. Byungchan pasti sudah seperti _buku yang terbuka_ sekarang bagi pria itu. Namun bercerita pada Wooseok lebih baik dibandingkan menerima ejekan bertubi-tubi dari Sejin.

"Cuma... ngobrol biasa... soal kerjaan," Byungchan melanjutkan sambil memainkan tisu yang ada di atas meja. Matanya menolak membalas tatapan Wooseok yang sedang berusaha 'membacanya'.

"Must be from the touching then," Wooseok mengambil kesimpulan yang langsung dibalas dengan sebuah erangan dari pria jangkung di hadapannya itu. Bibir Wooseok tersenyum lebar di balik cangkir tehnya ー sedikit menikmati dilema yang tengah dialami Byungchan terkait kisah cintanya sendiri.

Mungkin _cobaan_ seperti inilah yang memang diperlukan Byungchan untuk membuat pria itu kembali menapak bumi.

"He DID touch me, tapi ya kali cuma gara-gara ituー"

"Hei, physical touch tuh termasuk love language, loh," Wooseok mengingatkan.

"Please don't say the L word," Byungchan menatap Wooseok dengan ngeri, "we're not on that level yet."

"Oh, jadi lo ngaku kalau lo masih tahap suka?"

"Fine. FINE," Byungchan mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah, "mungkin bener sesuai kata-kata lo barusan, ini benih-benih menuju suka or whatever that is lah. Tapiー" Byungchan mengubah posturnya menjadi lebih santai. "Tapi, yang namanya benih kalau nggak disiram nggak bakal tumbuh, kan?"

Wooseok mengangguk, walau ekspresinya skeptis. "So what's your plan, Sherlock?"

"Gampang. Gue bakal ngehindarin dia," jawab Byungchan sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Err... kalau lo lupa, biar gue ingetin lagi, tapi... lo berdua kerja bareng, kan? Gimana caranya ngehindarin dia?" Kebingungan terdengar di balik setiap kata-kata Wooseok setelah mendengar jawaban (aneh) dari Byungchan.

"Maksud gue, kalau misalnya lagi break gitu... aneh deh, Seok, soalnya akhir-akhir ini dia yang suka mulai small talks gitu setiap lagi break?" Baru kemarin Seungwoo mengajaknya berbincang soal merek pakaian yang disukai dirinya. Bayangkan! Merek pakaian! Mana pernah sebelumnya Byungchan berimajinasi akan diajak berdiskusi soal topik ringan tersebut oleh seorang Han Seungwoo?

Wooseok bergumam panjang sebelum menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Pernah nggak lo mikir kalau siapa tau dia juga suka sama lo?"

"Nggak mungkin, Seok. Nay. Lo tau sendiri motto hidup dia profesionalitas di atas segalanya," balas Byungchan cepat tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali. "Mungkin dia emang ternyata orangnya ramah? Jadi berusaha membangun hubungan profesionalitas yang baik buat kita berdua," Byungchan mengucapkan kalimat yang terakhir penuh kekhidmatan seolah sedang berbicara di simposium. Kalau sedang tidak berada di tempat umum, _sih_ , inginnya dia tertawa kencang karena pemikiran Wooseok baginya sungguh konyol. Bahkan lebih konyol dari Seungwoo yang mengajaknya berbincang soal merek pakaian.

"Gue nggak ngerti," Wooseok menyela dengan kedua alis yang ditautkan. "Katanya lo mau bikin dia suka duluan sama lo? Ya kalau dia beneran suka sama lo bagus, dong? Kenapa lo skeptis gitu?"

"Gue nggakー" Byungchan tiba-tiba tidak bisa melanjutkan. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup seperti ikan yang berusaha mencari udara begitu dinaikkan ke atas daratan. Otaknya kosong tanpa ada satu sanggahan pun yang bisa digunakan untuk membalas pertanyaan Wooseok.

Setelah keheningan itu lewat beberapa saat, Wooseok menghela napas dan tatapannya berganti menjadi lebih serius.

"Lo takut."

"Takut kenapー"

"Lo takut begitu dia suka sama lo beneran, lo nggak akan ragu buat bales perasaan dia."

"I don't do relationship, Seok. Dan lo tau itu."

Tatapan Byungchan mengeras. Pikirannya jadi lari ke masa lalu saat konsep dua insan yang saling bersatu karena keduanya saling menyukai masih terlihat seperti kupu-kupu dan pelangi baginya. Namun setelah yang _terakhir_ , diam-diam Byungchan berjanji bahwa untuk selanjutnya semua akan ia anggap sekadar _fling._ Atau teman _one night stand_. Atau _apa pun_ itu yang tidak melabelinya akan sesuatu yang lebih serius. Karena jika lebih dari itu? Byungchan akan berpikir dua kali.

Tatapan Wooseok melembut mendengar penolakan tersebut. "Lo tau nggak semua cowok di luar sana berengsek, Chan. Bisa aja Seungwoo beda. Give it a chance. Coba... berteman dulu, mungkin? See how far you both can go at the same time."

Byungchan tidak membalas perkataan Wooseok. Pikirannya sudah terlanjur terkontaminasi oleh hal-hal negatif. Dan yang terakhir diinginkannya adalah jika hubungan baik antara dirinya dengan Seungwoo akan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang dapat merugikan mereka berdua di masa depan nanti.

Intinya, Byungchan tidak ingin berharap banyak.

* * *

"Chan, tema hari ini semacam eye fucking gitu, ya."

Byungchan yakin, kalau ia sedang meminum sesuatu, cairan itu pasti sudah menyembur ke wajah manajernya sekaligus membuat dirinya sendiri tersedak.

"Eyeー apa?"

"Eye fucking," Seungsik mengulangi sambil membaca lembaran kertas yang dipegangnya. Pria itu mendongakkan wajahnya, lalu menatap Byungchan dengan heran, "kenapa kaget gitu? Kan udah sering."

Tangan Byungchan tanpa sadar mencengkeram celananya kuat-kuat. Tema seperti itu memang bukan hal yang aneh lagi bagi dirinya atau model lain di luar sana. Tapi haruskah dia mengingatkan dirinya kembali bahwa ia akan melakukan ini untuk pertama kalinya di bawah arahan Seungwoo?

"I-iya, haha, oke oke," Byungchan memaksakan ada tawa yang keluar dari mulutnya meskipun perutnya mulai bergejolak aneh. "Btw, hari ini itu aja kan, ya? Sisanya ada pemotretan buat majalah lain?"

"Yup, kalau hasilnya oke, yang sama Seungwoo ini bisa cepet kok kelarnya. Terus nanti lo bisa langsung ke kantor Coverco aja langsung sama Minwoo."

"Oke, great!" Byungchan menepukkan kedua tangannya sekali penuh antusiasme. Berarti ia hanya perlu menyelesaikan 'misi' ini secepat mungkin agar bisa segera terbebas dari Seungwoo.

"Ya udah, sana keluar. Seungwoo udah siap tuh," Seungsik mengusirnya dengan mendorong bahunya pelan agar cepat berdiri. Byungchan menelan ludah, kemudian berdiri tanpa suara. Bibirnya ia katupkan rapat-rapat sementara langkah kakinya menelusuri lantai sampai tiba di studio yang biasa mereka gunakan.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Beberapa staf tengah menyusun bantal dan selimut di atas sebuah kasur tanpa kaki. Ada juga Seungwoo yang lagi-lagi sedang sibuk dengan kameranya. Tapi bukan itu sekarang yang berputar di otak Byungchan.

_Kalau gue tiba-tiba izin sakit boleh nggak, ya..._

Belum sempat ia menimbang-nimbang opsi itu dengan lebih serius, Seungwoo mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menoleh ke samping sehingga pandangan mereka langsung bertemu.

_Please, jangan senyum... jangan senyum... jangan seー_

Kemudian Seungwoo tersenyum.

Byungchan membuka bibirnya sedikit, lalu merintih pelan. Tapi ia paksakan juga kakinya untuk melangkah dan balas tersenyum saat sudah tiba di hadapan sang fotografer.

"Hai," sapanya, berusaha terdengar senormal mungkin.

"Hai," balas pria itu ringan. Yang Byungchan tidak sangka, mata Seungwoo kemudian bergulir pelan dari ujung kepala hingga ke ujung kakinya. Bohong kalau mengatakan Byungchan tidak sedikit bergidik saat ditatap seperti itu. Ia hanya berharap dirinya tidak begitu kentara.

"You look nice," puji Seungwoo setelah matanya kembali ke netra Byungchan, "dan saya udah liat tema buat hari ini, jadi... mohon bantuannya?"

Byungchan mengangguk. Tidak berani membuka mulutnya sedikit pun karena khawatir kata-kata bodoh lah yang akan keluar. Tapi dirinya pasti akan terlihat aneh jika tidak membalas apa pun, maka Byungchan membasahi bibirnya yang kering, lalu berucap, "thanks and...yeah, mohon kerja samanya juga. Kayak biasa."

"Oke, you ready?" tanya Seungwoo sambil mengedikkan dagunya ke arah _persiapan_ di depan sana yang sudah menanti Byungchan. "Seperti biasa juga, nggak usah tegang. Santai aja. You're with me."

_Apa? You're with me? Gila._

Byungchan hanya tertawa hampa, lalu segera berjalan menuju kasur yang sudah menantinya seolah itu gerbang menuju kematian. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan berbaring dengan gerakan sedikit kaku. Tubuhnya ia geser berulang kali untuk mencari posisi ternyaman.

Setelah menemukan _spot_ yang dirasa tepat, Byungchan mulai menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan sembari menghitung di dalam kepalanya. Ia memejamkan mata sambil berusaha mengendurkan otot-otot tegang di tubuhnya dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa sesi kali ini sesungguhnya tidaklah sulit. Bahkan, tema seperti ini merupakan salah satu keahliannya yang sering mendapatkan pujian.

Kalau Seungwoo bisa bersikap profesional, maka seharusnya ia juga bisa.

Setelah meyakinkan diri seperti itu, Byungchan membuka matanya. Netra hitamnya langsung disambut oleh Seungwoo yang berdiri menjulang di sebelahnya dan tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Saat Byungchan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya, pria itu mulai mengangkat kameranya dan membidik.

"Good..." ucap pria itu halus sehingga hanya mereka berdua yang bisa mendengar. "Mungkin bisa lebih...?"

Byungchan tidak perlu diberitahukan dua kali. Bagaimanapun juga, ia ahlinya dalam bidang ini.

Byungchan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, lalu menatap lensa yang mengarah padanya dengan lebih lekat ー membayangkan bahwa mata hitam pria itulah yang justru tengah menatapnya langsung tanpa berkedip. Pemikiran itu anehnya membuatnya semakin bersemangat sampai suara kamera terdengar tanpa henti memenuhi ruangan.

"Nice..." ucap Seungwoo untuk kesekian kalinya setelah sesi pemotretan mereka dimulai. Pria itu menjilat bibirnya yang kering, dan gerakan itu tidak luput dari mata Byungchan yang refleks mengikutinya.

Tiba-tiba, Seungwoo menjauhkan kameranya dan meletakannya di lantai sebelah kasur. Byungchan menatap Seungwoo dengan sedikit bingung saat pria itu bertumpu di sebelahnya.

"May I...?" Seungwo bertanya dengan sudut bibirnya yang sedikit terangkat membentuk seulas senyum miring. Tangan pria itu mengarah pada rambut Byungchan yang telah ditata sedemikian rupa. Byungchan hanya mengangguk dan menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu terhadapnya.

Tahu-tahu tangan Seungwoo sudah menyisir halus rambutnya dan sesekali mengusaknya pelan. Byungchan hanya terbujur kaku tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari Seungwoo yang terlihat sangat berkonsentrasi menata rambutnya menjadiー _entah apa_.

Setelah selesai, Byungchan pikir pria itu akan mengambil kameranya dan melanjutkan sesi mereka. Namun napasnya dibuat tercekat saat tangan pria itu justru turun perlahan menuju kerah kemejanya. Lidahnya benar-benar dibuat kelu saat tangan Seungwoo membuka kancing kedua dan ketiganya dengan gerakan yang begitu lambat.

Seolah Seungwoo memang _sengaja_ melakukannya.

"There you go," Seungwoo berujar pelan. Senyum tidak pernah meninggalkan wajah pria itu meskipun Byungchan yakin mata yang tengah menatapnya sudah berubah menjadi lebih gelap. "Makes the bedroom-eyes look more convincing."

Tangan Byungchan tanpa sadar mencengkeram selimut yang ada di bawahnya dengan semakin kencang. Kalau sehabis ini Byungchan masih sanggup bertahan, maka ia harus memberikan dirinya sendiri ekstra kredit.

Karena Han Seungwoo benar-benar telah meruntuhkan tekadnya untuk bersikap profesional hari itu.

* * *

Byungchan baru saja menelan potongan terakhir _cheesecake_ -nya, ketika terdengar suara ketukan di pintu ruangannya. Byungchan menoleh dan mendapati bahwa Seungwoo lah yang barusan mengetuk pintunya. Refleks, Byungchan langsung berdiri dan menyambut pria itu dengan terkejut. "Seungwoo? Ada apa?"

Sesi pemotretan mereka baru saja selesai sepuluh menit yang lalu. Begitu Seungwoo mengakhiri sesi mereka, Byungchan buru-buru bangkit dan menghilang menuju ruangannya tanpa berbicara sedikit pun atau menatap ke arah pria itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah bahwa ia perlu secepatnya menyelamatkan jantungnya yang berharga.

Namun sekarang pria itu malah mendatanginya langsung. Masih dengan _senyuman_ yang rasanya membuat lutut Byungchan lemas setiap kali melihatnya.

"Maaf, ganggu waktu istirahat kamu. Habis ini kamu ada pemotretan lagi, kan?" tanya Seungwoo seraya melangkah ke dalam dan berjalan mendekati Byungchan.

Byungchan hanya mengangguk. Tidak memiliki ekspektasi apa pun terhadap perkataan yang akan dilontarkan pria itu selanjutnya.

"Saya ke sini cuma mau ngasih kamu... ini? Karena mungkin kamu bakal tertarik?"

Byungchan memperhatikan dengan saksama saat tangan Seungwoo merogoh kantungnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop panjang. Dengan bingung, Byungchan menerima uluran amplop itu dan membukanya. Setelah membacanya sekilas, mata Byungchan terbelalak lebar.

"Undangan exhibitionー"

"Song Kang. Ya. Fotografer terkenal itu," Seungwoo menyelesaikan kalimat Byungchan diikuti seulas senyum lebar, "saya yakin kamu tau kalau dia terkenal dengan foto-fotonya yang fokus ke ekspresi manusia atau semacamnya? Setelah sesi kita barusan, saya pikir bagus kalau kita bisa belajar dari sini."

Byungchan meringis kecil. Apa Seungwoo baru saja mengatakan secara _tidak langsung_ bahwa penampilan dirinya hari ini tidak bagus?

Seungwoo seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Byungchan karena pria itu buru-buru menggeleng. "No, no, maksud saya bukan begitu. Kamu hari ini bagus banget, kok. You nailed it. Perfectly. Saya bahkan hampir yakin kalau kamu tadiー"

Seungwoo berdeham, kemudian melanjutkan seolah kalimat yang terhenti barusan tidak menimbulkan detak cepat di pihak yang mendengarkan. "Intinya, kita berdua bisa belajar banyak dari sana. Kalau kamu mau."

"Boleh," jawab Byungchan sedikit tergesa ー takut pria itu tiba-tiba berubah pikiran. "Aku mau."

"Great! Ehm, just to be clear... tujuan saya ngajak kamu masih berkaitan sama pekerjaan, jadi..." Seungwoo menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap Byungchan penuh arti.

Byungchan langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan yakin. "Iya, paham. Ini demi... kelancaran pekerjaan kita. Noted."

"Oke, kalau gitu. Glad that we're in the same boat. Makasih ya, Byungchan, buat hari ini. You did so well." Pujian itu Byungchan terima dengan senang hati. Dirinya baru saja akan membalas, tetapi niatnya hilang seketika saat mata Seungwoo (secara terang-terangan) mengarah ke bibirnya. "Di bibir kamu ada..."

Byungchan ingin bertanya _ada apa_ di bibirnya, tetapi tangan pria itu bergerak lebih cepat mendahuluinya.

Kalau sentuhan Seungwoo biasanya hanya membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, maka yang ini membuat tubuhnya seolah dikejutkan oleh aliran listrik tegangan tinggi.

Karena tangan Seungwoo baru saja menyentuh lembut sudut bibirnya untuk menghapus noda apa pun yang ada di sana. Byungchan bahkan tidak menaruh peduli.

"Cheesecake?" tanya pria itu pelan sembari mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya untuk melap noda _cream_ yang tertinggal di ibu jarinya. Byungchan menelan ludahnya susah payah sebelum mengangguk. Sengatan listrik tadi menghilang dan kini digantikan oleh semburat merah yang mulai merambat di pipinya.

 _Astaga_. Apa yang baru saja dilakukan pria itu? Dan kenapa Byungchan membiarkannya? Bukankah yang tadi jelas-jelas sudah melewati _batas_ profesional?

"Maaf, yang tadi refleks." Seolah mengerti akan kebingungan Byungchan, Seungwoo buru-buru melontarkan permintaan maaf. "Sampai ketemu nanti, Byungchan."

"Seungー"

Namun sebelum Byungchan menyelesaikan kata-katanya, pria itu sudah berbalik dan meninggalkannya sendirian dalam keadaan pikiran kosong. Byungchan kemudian mengangkat tangannya perlahan dan menyentuh ujung bibirnya sembari merenung.

Meskipun tadi Seungwoo meminta maaf, namun _tidak ada_ penyesalan yang terlihat sama sekali dalam ekspresinya.

"What the hell..." gumam Byungchan pada dirinya sendiri. Kalau tujuan Seungwoo berbuat seperti itu untuk meggoyahkan tekadnya sekali lagi, maka pria itu sudah setengah jalan menuju kata _berhasil_.

"Nggak," Byungchan seperti tersadar akan sesuatu dan menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Nggak bisa begini. Gue harus ngelakuin... sesuatu."

Tatapannya kemudian turun ke amplop berisi undangan eksibisi untuk minggu ini. Kalau ia akan datang ke acara itu bersama Seungwoo, maka tibalah saat baginya untuk melakukan _hal yang sama_.

Byungchan harus membalikkan keadaan.


	6. Under Your Spell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akhir-akhir ini banyak banget ya konten Seungchan... Alhamdulillah berasa lebaran setiap hari.

Tidak seperti pagi biasanya, di mana saat dirinya terbangun pasti akan langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap, kali ini Byungchan menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit di atas tempat tidurnya untuk merenung.

_Ya, merenung._

Sesuatu yang amat sangat Byungchan jarang lakukan mengingat kehidupannya selama ini seperti mobil yang berjalan lurus di jalan tol; tak ada hambatan dan kecepatannya konstan. Jadi, kenapa pagi ini dia memilih untuk merenung?

Mungkin karena _komentar_ dari manajernya kemarin siang.

_"Chan, tadi kita udah posting foto preview di IG sama Twitter, loh. Engangement-nya oke banget, Chan! Lo liat, deh."_

_"Biasa juga bukannya selalu oke, ya?" Meskipun begitu, Byungchan menerima juga handphone sang manajer yang diulurkan kepadanya._

_"Yang ini angkanya lebih naik! Makanya coba lo liat dulu," bujuk Seungsik lagi sembari mengambil tempat di sebelah Byungchan. Mereka tengah menunggu waktu break selesai, jadi Byungchan hanya bersantai di ruangannya setelah makan siang._

_Byungchan memperhatikan dengan saksama angka Likes dan Comments yang tertera dalam postingan Instagram berisi foto preview untuk collection book-nya. Hanya satu foto yang dimasukkan, yaitu saat pemotretan di mana dirinya diharuskan berpose dalam keadaan berbaring waktu itu. Mengingatnya lagi mau tak mau membuat Byungchan mengeluarkan semburat merah di pipinya. Terbayang kembali tatapan penuh atensi sang fotografer yang membuatnyaー_

_Byungchan buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu kembali menatap layar handphone milik Seungsik._

_"Angkanya naik banget, kan?" tanya Seungsik setelah beberapa saat dilihatnya Byungchan tidak memberikan respons apa-apa. "Ini pertama kalinya loh, Chan!"_

_Byungchan bergumam pendek seraya mengembalikan handphone tersebut ke tangan manajernya. "Perasaan biasa aja deh fotonya..."_

_"No way! Masa lo nggak ngerasa ada yang berubah?"_

_"Berubah gimana?" tanya Byungchan sedikit bingung. Kalau ada perubahan, tentu dia yang akan menyadarinya pertama kali karena di sana, kan, objeknya adalah dia sendiri?_

_"Ekspresi lo, Chan! Kayak lebih... apa ya, hmmm... menghayati?"_

_"Jadi biasanya gue keliatan kurang menghayati gitu?" balas Byungchan tak terima._

_"Bukan, bukan gitu. Biasa juga lo bagus, sih... tapi yang ini tuh..." Seungsik menatap layar handphone-nya lagi penuh kekaguman, "auranya beda. Lo keliatan lebih... intens."_

_Intens._

Baginya itu merupakan deskripsi yang aneh karena menurut Byungchan, kata itu lebih pantas ditujukan kepada sang fotografer dibanding dirinya.

Tapi apa benar ada yang berubah? Byungchan malah merasa _performance_ -nya agak berkurang karena entah kenapa, sulit sekali menjaga fokus yang tepat ketika lensa yang dibidik oleh fotografer barunya itu mulai mengarah padanya.

Tapi selama ini Byungchan meyakini bahwa itu hanya perasaaanya saja. Jadi ia mengesampingkan hal itu dan mengarahkan renungannya ke hal nomor dua.

Baju apa yang akan dia kenakan untuk pergi ke eksibisi sore nanti bersama Seungwooー

 _Tidak_. Tentu saja tidak. Bukan itu yang perlu dia renungkan sekarang.

Seperti kerasukan sesuatu, Byungchan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil bergumam tidak jelas. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah jam digitalnya yang masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Untuk ukuran _weekend_ , ini masih sangat terlalu pagi baginya. Ia bahkan masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk menyusun rencana dan bersiap. Mungkin dia bisa mengenakan _turtle neck_ hitamnya dengan padanan _coat_ abu-abu yangー

Kali ini Byungchan tanpa ragu menampar pipinya sendiri.

"Auw!" Byungchan mengaduh sambil mengelus pipinya pelan. Dia kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena sedari tadi malah memikirkan pakaian apa yang harus dikenakan. Ia memang orang yang memikirkan soal _fashion_ , tapi biasanya kalau sudah berdiri di depan lemari pun, Byungchan akan mengambil baju yang pertama kali dilihatnya. Apalagi, _toh_ , dia hanya kan pergi bersama Seungwoo nanti sore. Jadi tidak perlu menganggap itu sebagai sesuatu yang spesial, bukan?

Terpikir olehnya untuk menghubungi Wooseok dan meminta bantuan untuk rencana sore nanti. Namun setelah menimbang-nimbangnya untuk beberapa saat, Byungchan memutuskan bahwa ia akan menghadapi ini seorang diri. Ia _ngeri_ , rencana Wooseok akan berbalik menyerangnya karena pria itu sepertinya malah mendukung agenda dirinya beramah tamah dengan Seungwoo demi mencapai tujuan _khusus_. Byungchan tidak akan mengambil risiko.

Menghubungi Sejin? Yang ada dia akan _diledek_ habis-habisan. Lagi pula, Sejin belum mengetahui perkembangan hubungannya dengan Seungwoo, jadi diaー

Untuk kedua kalinya di pagi itu, Byungchan menampar pipinya lagi.

"Lo mikir apaan, sih... hubungan apa coba, hahahaha..." Byungchan tertawa datar di dalam kamarnya yang sudah diterangi oleh cahaya mentari. Tangannya kembali bergerak mengelus pipinya yang mulai terlihat memerah.

Byungchan menghela napas, lalu menyibak selimutnya. Mungkin sarapan dan segelas kopi di pagi hari akan membantu otaknya untuk bekerja dengan lebih normal.

_Semoga._

* * *

Meskipun pekerjaannya hanyalah model untuk majalah gay, tapi itu tidak menghalangi Byungchan untuk mencari tahu tipe-tipe fotografer yang akan bekerja sama dengannya. Menurutnya, semakin ia mengetahui kepribadian sang fotografer, maka akan terjalin sebuah _chemistry_ dan pekerjaannya pun akan semakin lancar. Begini-begini Byungchan pun menjunjung tinggi asas profesionalisme.

 _Meskipun_. Meskipun, tidak dapat dipungkiri garis profesionalisme itu terkadang ia langgar karena beberapa fotografer ada yang mengajaknya pergi di luar jam kantor. Entah itu untuk sekadar pergi ke kafe, restoran, atau bahkan mengunjungi tempat hiburan malam. Tapi Byungchan juga memiliki batasan yang tidak akan ia lewati.

Ia tidak akan melakukan _sex_ selama mereka masih terikat hubungan profesional di jam kerja.

Jadi begitu hari di mana ia akan mengunjungi eksibisi foto bersama Seungwoo akhirnya tiba, Byungchan tentu saja tidak memiliki ekspektasi apa pun. Dan ia yakin, pria itu juga memikirkan hal yang sama persis.

Sayangnya, yang Byungchan tidak eskpektasikan adalah _penampilan_ pria itu saat bukan berada di lingkungan kerja.

Byungchan berusaha tidak menatap wajah Seungwoo terlalu lama, maupun tubuh jangkungnya yang sore itu terlihat lebih mengintimidasi di bawah cahaya lembut matahari yang akan tenggelam. Byungchan berusaha mengabaikan bagaimana rambut pria itu tiba-tiba saja sudah memiliki aksen keabu-abuan dari yang kemarin masih berwarna cokelat pudar. Sungguh aneh bagaimana kali ini Byungchan baru pertama kali melihat seorang fotografer lebih sering mengganti warna rambut dibandingkan modelnya sendiri.

Byungchan menyimpan rapat-rapat komentar itu di dalam hatinya.

"Hai," sapa Seungwoo begitu Byungchan sudah tiba di hadapan pria itu.

Byungchan mengulas senyum tipis sebagai balasan. Hari ini tema yang akan dia pakai adalah _stay-cool-no-matter-what_ , jadi balasan singkat saja pun sudah cukup, bukan?

"Hai."

Seungwoo tersenyum. Matanya terlihat lebih berbinar di luar ruangan seperti ini. Pria itu menunjuk pintu masuk sebuah gedung di mana di depannya sudah terbentuk sebaris antrean pendek. "Mau masuk sekarang?"

Byungchan mengangguk singkat. "Boleh."

Seungwoo tersenyum lagi. _Kenapa pria itu hari ini banyak tersenyum, sih?_ pikir Byungchan sambil sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Bawa invitation-nya, kan?"

Tanpa berucap apa-apa, Byungchan merogoh kantung _coat_ abu-abunya untuk mengeluarkan amplop berisi _invitation_ yang tempo lalu diberikan oleh Seungwoo.

"Nice, kalau gitu ayo masuk sekarang." Tanpa menunggu balasan Byungchan, Seungwoo berbalik dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu masuk. Byungchan mengikuti pria itu dalam diam.

Setelah menunjukkan _invitation_ dan menuliskan nama, keduanya dipersilakan masuk oleh penjaga berjas hitam. Byungchan langsung mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam kantung begitu udara dingin tak lagi menerpa. Matanya menyapu ruangan luas yang telah diisi oleh beberapa pengunjung. Mereka tengah memperhatikan foto-foto hasil jepretan fotografer terkenal bernama Song Kang. Meskipun tidak mengetahui banyak nama fotografer, namun Byungchan pernah mendengar nama pria itu lewat karya-karyanya yang memang terkenal. 

Tapi kenapa dia belum pernah mendengar nama Seungwoo, ya, sebelumnya? Byungchan bertanya-tanya dalam hati sembari mengikuti langkah Seungwoo menuju salah satu hasil foto yang terpampang di depan pintu masuk.

"Kemarin saya lupa bilang, tapi Song Kang itu sebenarnya teman saya," ujar Seungwoo, memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Oh, ya? Kenal dari mana?"

"Kita seumuran, dan kebetulan dulu pernah kerja di agensi yang sama sebelum dia keluar. Dia orangnya lebih suka eksplor daripada saya, makanya namanya terkenal duluan," jawab Seungwoo sambil mengeluarkan tawa kecil. Byungchan manggut-manggut mendengar informasi baru tersebut. Kali ini langkah kakinya beriringan dengan Seungwoo menuju potret seorang wanita yang menatap intens kamera dengan latar belakang keramaian kota. Meskipun intens, namun ada kelembutan di balik tatapan itu yang menarik siapa pun untuk menatapnya lebih lama. Rasanya Byungchan mulai paham kenapa Song Kang merupakan salah satu fotografer paling terkenal di Korea Selatan.

"Saya selalu iri sama kemampuan dia... dalam mengambil ekspresi seseorang seperti ini," ujar Seungwoo lagi ketika mereka berdiri di depan potret besar tersebut. "Kamu liat? Padahal ini biasa aja. Latarnya cuma keramaian kota. Siapa pun bisa ngambil foto kayak gini, contohnya kayak selebgram-selebgram yang terkenal itu. Tapi dia..." Seungwoo berhenti dan menatap potret itu lebih lama dengan begitu menghayati sampai Byungchan takut jika ia bergerak sedikit saja, maka akan membuyarkan konsentrasi yang lebih tua. "Dia bisa nangkap momen ini dengan sangat pas. He has magical eyes, kalau kata salah satu senior kami dulu."

"Kamu juga," Byungchan berucap dengan refleks.

"Hmm?" Seungwoo sedikit menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Byungchan, "kamu bilang apa tadi?"

"Oh nggak, tadi aku cuma bilang," Byungchan berdeham salah tingkah, "kamu juga bisa nangkep momen yang pas, kok. Hasilnya juga nggak kalah bagus."

"Makasih, Byungchan," jawab Seungwoo ditemani senyum kecil, sebelum matanya meneliti ruangan tersebut dan berhenti pada satu titik. "Oh, itu ada foto yang mau saya tunjukin ke kamu."

Dengan sedikit penasaran, Byungchan mengikuti Seungwoo yang berjalan cepat menuju sisi ruangan lain untuk berhenti di depan sebuah potret ー lagi-lagi ー seorang wanita. Tidak seperti foto lainnya, yang ini diambil dalam nuansa hitam-putih. Byungchan mengamati foto tersebut sambil menunggu penjelasan Seungwoo kenapa pria itu ingin menunjukkan foto ini padanya.

"Saya mau nunjukkin foto ini ke kamu karena nuansa kayak gini yang saya mau kamu buat setiap kali melakukan pemotretan," ucap Seungwoo yang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan tenang. Pria itu menoleh, lalu bertanya kembali, "kamu paham maksud saya?"

Byungchan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maksud saya, nggak peduli foto itu mau berwarna atau hitam-putih sekalipun, kamu tetap bisa ngunci pandangan orang-orang selama yang kamu mau. Istilahnya... you can put them under your spell just by seeing you."

"Gimana caranya?" Sejujurnya, Byungchan tidak begitu memahami kata-kata Seungwoo barusan. Selama ini dia berpose dan berekspresi hanya mengikuti instingnya. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal-hal secara teknis maupun melakukan pendekatan yang berbeda selagi pemotretan.

"Jangan berpikir kalau kamu lagi berpose di depan kamera," jawab Seungwoo setelah beberapa saat. Pria itu memutar badannya agar bisa menghadap Byungchan. "Ubah perspektif seolah-olah kamu lagi bicara dengan orang di balik kamera itu. Atau seolah-olah kamera itu adalah a real person dan kamu lagi berusaha menyampaikan semua emosi kamu tanpa bicara satu patah kata pun."

Byungchan menelan ludahnya, dan balik menatap Seungwoo. Ia berusaha memproses kalimat panjang tersebut untuk lebih memahami maksudnya.

"Well, kalau mau contohnya nyatanya, kamu udah ngelakuin itu beberapa hari lalu," sambung Seungwoo tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya.

"Kapan?"

"Pemotretan buat preview waktu itu, yang kamu baring di atas kasur?"

"Oh," Byungchan hanya bisa memberikan respons singkat tersebut, tiba-tiba ia teringat akan perkataan manajernya kemarin siang.

_"auranya beda. Lo keliatan lebih... intens."_

Benarkah? Benarkah ada yang berubah? Byungchan memiringkan kepalanya selagi berpikir. Sejujurnya ia masih belum mengerti di mana letak perubahannya.

"Yang itu... bagus?" tanya Byungchan dengan sedikit ragu. Ia ingin memastikan langsung dari mulut sang fotografer.

"Are you kidding? It looks so captivating. It looks so... real. Almost as if you were talking to me."

Seungwoo mengambil jeda dan menatap Byungchan lebih lekat.

"As if you were put me under your spell."

Byungchan menarik napas tercekat ー berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa kalimat barusan benar-benar keluar dari bibir pria di hadapannya. Selama sepersekian detik, suara-suara yang menjadi latar belakang mereka seolah semakin teredam, dan Byungchan tidak bisa menggerakkan satu pun engsel di tubuhnya. Matanya ikut terpaku ke dua netra hitam yang masih menatapnya penuh atensi. Sayangnya, Byungchan tidak bisa mengartikan pandangan tersebut.

Atau dirinya terlalu _takut_ untuk menginterpretasikan pandangan itu menjadi sesuatu yang _hanya_ ditujukan untuknya.

Byungchan baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, ketika tiba-tiba ada suara lain yang menginterupsi mereka dari arah lain.

"Seungwoo?"

Seolah ada sesuatu yang mematahkan sihir tersebut, keduanya memutuskan kontak mata dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Hei, dateng juga lo! Katanya waktu itu nggak bisa dateng?" ucap pria yang tadi menginterupsi mereka, kini sambil melangkah lebih dekat dan langsung memeluk Seungwoo sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. "Gila, udah lama banget kita nggak ketemu!"

Byungchan mengawasi interaksi itu dalam diam. Tentu saja ia tahu siapa pria yang tengah berbincang akrab dengan Seungwoo.

"Oh ya, kenalin," Seungwoo menoleh pada Byungchan yang sedari tadi berdiri diam di belakangnya, "ini Byungchan, temen gue," ucap Seungwoo ringan pada pria yang kini menyalurkan atensinya pada Byungchan.

Byungchan sendiri sibuk untuk tidak berkontemplasi lebih lama saat mendengar kata "teman" barusan.

"Halo, aku Song Kang," ucap pria yang dikenalkan padanya itu sambil berujar ramah dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Byungchan membalas jabatan tersebut dan menyebutkan nama lengkapnya, "Choi Byungchan..."

Pria itu, Song Kang, tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya. Matanya mengawasi Byungchan cukup lama, sampai dirinya merasa jengah sendiri. Namun sebelum ada yang bereaksi terhadap atmosfer canggung tersebut, Song Kang menoleh kembali pada Seungwoo dan berujar ringan, "Seungyoun juga udah dateng. Dia ada di sana, samperin gih, sapa dulu orangnya. Kalau nggak, nanti dia ngambek lagi."

"Oh, oke..." Seungwoo kemudian menoleh pada Byungchan, "kalau gitu ayo kitaー"

"Nggak usah," tiba-tiba Song Kang memotong dengan cepat, "lo aja sana yang pergi. Biar gue nemenin Byungchan di sini."

Seungwoo menyatukan alisnya dengan bingung. Pria itu ingin membantah, namun Song Kang tiba-tiba maju dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Seungwoo sampai akhirnya pria itu mengangguk pasrah.

Byungchan hanya melihat Seungwoo dengan bingung saat pria itu menoleh kembali ke arahnya. "Byungchan, saya tinggal sebentar, ya. Mau nyapa temen dulu. Nggak akan lama kok, kamu di sini aja ditemenin sama dia," ucap Seungwoo sambil menunjuk Song Kang yang masih berdiri sambil tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Oke," jawab Byungchan singkat, meskipun sejujurnya ia sedikit enggan ditinggalkan berdua saja dengan pria yang lebih asing daripada Seungwoo. Ditambah lagi, sejak awal fotografer terkenal teman Seungwoo ini terus-terusan memberikannya senyuman aneh.

 _Nih orang kenapa, sih..._ pikir Byungchan sambil memperhatikan punggung Seungwoo yang mulai menjauh dari sudut mata.

"So," Byungchan sedikit terlonjak saat pria yang kini berdiri di depannya memulai percakapan, "kamu beneran temennya Seungwoo?"

"I...ya?" jawab Byungchan, merasa kurang yakin. Sejujurnya, kolega mungkin lebih tepat untuk mendeskripsikan hubungan mereka.

"Kamu yakin?"

"Maksudnya?"

Pria itu kemudian tertawa kecil, yang justru semakin menambah kebingungan dalam diri Byungchan.

"Nggak... cuma aku udah ngeliat dari awal tadi sejak kalian masuk, dan keliatannya... hubungan kalian berdua lebih dari temen?"

"Hah?" Byungchan membeo dengan bingung, "nggak kok, nggak, kita beneran temen. Err... lebih tepatnya, temen kerja?"

"Oh, ya?" kali ini senyum di wajah pria itu sedikit menghilang dan digantikan dengan ekspresi bingung. "Soalnya kalian keliatan deket banget, dan nggak biasanya Seungwoo jalan keluar sama orang lain selain temen-temen deketnya. Jadi aku pikir... kalian in relationship or something."

Byungchan menggeleng dengan lebih yakin. "Nggak, kok. For real. Kita cuma temenan."

"Oh, kalau gitu Seungwoo baru tertarik sama kamu."

"Maaf?" Byungchan lagi-lagi berekspresi dengan terkejut. Perkataan pria itu dari tadi sungguh terdengar tak masuk akal baginya.

Song Kang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menyeringai lebar. "Aku bukannya mau sok tau, tapi sebagai catatan aja, Seungwoo nggak akan dengan gampangnya ngajak temen yang nggak deket, apalagi temen kerja, buat keluar bareng ke tempat kayak gini. So... yeah, mungkin dia tertarik sama kamu." Pria itu kemudian membuat wajah berpikir sementara Byungchan hanya bisa menatapnya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Ia bingung harus merespons bagaimana.

"Kamu tau, kan, dia penganut profesionalisme garis keras?" tanya pria itu setelah selesai berpikir lama.

Byungchan hanya mengangguk, tidak sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Walaupun katanya begitu, tapi dia sebenernya orangnya gampang goyah. Kalau ada sesuatu yang udah dia suka banget, pasti bakalan dikejar."

Pria itu kemudian menepuk bahu Byungchan pelan.

"Tapi hati-hati, dia orangnya suka main tarik ulur. Makanya banyak orang yang nyerah duluan pas lagi masa pendekatan sama tuh si keras kepala satu."

Lidah Byungchan serasa dipotong sampai ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun untuk menanggapi omongan pria itu. Namun tanpa sadar, Byungchan meresapi omongan itu baik-baik di otaknya.

"Nah, saranku sih, kamu bikin dia buat suka duluan sama kamu. Dan kayaknya udah setengah jalan, nih."

Sebelum Byungchan mampu membalas kata-kata tersebut, dari sudut matanya ia menangkap Seungwoo yang sudah berjalan kembali ke arah mereka. Song Kang ikut menoleh, lalu kembali menghadap Byungchan seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Oke deh, Byungchan, itu aja pesan dari aku. Senang berkenalan sama kamu."

Kalau perasaannya saat itu bisa dideskripsikan melalui tulisan, Byungchan pasti sudah menulis _tanda tanya_ yang banyak untuk memenuhi kertas kosong di benaknya. Ia masih sedikit melamun saat Song Kang sudah berjalan menjauh, menepuk bahu Seungwoo pelan, sebelum menghilang di balik dinding.

Dalam sekejap mata, Seungwoo sudah kembali ke hadapannya.

"Hai, sorry ya kalau tadi lama. Saya diajak ngobrol dulu sama temen," ujar Seungwoo yang berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran Byungchan sampai kembali memijak tanah.

"Oh, nggak apa-apa. Tadi juga aku diajak ngobrol kok sama temen kamu," jawab Byungchan sekenanya, "btw, habis ini apa kamu ada rencana lain?"

"Nggak ada sih, kenapa?"

Byungchan memasang senyum termanisnya seraya menatap Seungwoo tepat di manik mata. Tiba-tiba, terbentuk suatu rencana di otaknya setelah mendengar _pesan_ dari Song Kang.

"Mau dinner dulu? Kebetulan aku tau restoran enak di deket sini."


	7. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's your day, warga... semoga semuanya selalu diberi kesehatan dan kebahagiaan yaa~

Seungwoo tahu seharusnya dia menolak ajakan Byungchan.

Seharusnya dia mengatakan _tidak_ , lalu pulang ke rumah dan menghabiskan malam minggunya sendirian di apartemen seperti biasanya. Mungkin sambil ditemani segelas _wine_ di tangan dan acara TV yang membosankan.

Padahal tinggal mengatakan "tidak", diiringi permintaan maaf.

Tapi pada pukul delapan lebih lima belas menit, Seungwoo malah menemukan dirinya duduk berseberangan dengan sang model. Kalau ada yang bertanya padanya, _kenapa?_ Maka _tidak tahu_ atau _sedang bosan_ bisa menjadi jawaban yang tepat. Sayangnya (ya, _sayangnya_ ), Seungwoo tahu persis alasannya menyetujui ajakan Byungchan.

Mungkin senyum lebar pria itu. Mungkin binar matanya yang terlihat seperti anak anjing minta dielus. Atau mungkin lesung pipi yang dalam itu. Atauー _tidak_. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Seungwoo mungkin _tidak tahu_ alasan persisnya.

Setelah menyebutkan pesanan mereka kepada pelayan (Seungwoo sadar pelayan pria itu tidak menghiraukannya, dan malah terus menatap Byungchan), di depannya Byungchan mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih santai. Pria yang telah menanggalkan _coat_ abu-abunya, namun tetap terlihat hangat dalam balutan _sweater_ hitam itu, kini meneliti seisi restoran sebelum matanya kembali mematri Seungwoo di tempat.

Selama bekerja dengan Byungchan, dirinya menyadari bahwa mata pria itu benar-benar mampu menghipnotis siapa saja yang melihatnya. Mungkin Byungchan sendiri menyadari keahliannya dalam bidang tersebut karena dari beberapa foto yang Seungwoo perhatikan di majalah lama Roxane, mata pria yang lebih muda itu selalu 'bermain' dengan porsi yang tepat, apa pun itu tema yang diusung.

Seungwoo menelengkan kepalanya beberapa dajat ke kiri tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari objek di hadapannya. Biasanya kalau sudah seperti ini, Byungchan duluan yang akan mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain ditemani semburat merah muda. Namun malam ini, Seungwoo menyadari, pria itu dengan berani membalas tatapannya.

"So," Byungchan memulai dengan senyum yang masih terpatri di wajahnya, "makasih ya udah ngajakin aku ke exhibition temen kamu hari ini."

"Sama-sama," Seungwoo menjawab singkat. Ia menyesap pelan minumannya sembari menunggu Byungchan yang sepertinya masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jujur, aku beneran mikir tujuan kamu ngajak karena mau nyindir kalau ekspresiku selama ini tuh nggak bagus."

Seungwoo mengangkat alisnya. Sedikit terkejut mendengar hipotesa tersebut keluar dari mulut Byungchan sendiri.

"Kamu insecure?"

Byungchan mengedikkan bahunya. "All models are."

"You don't need to," balas Seungwoo cepat sebelum otaknya berpikir dua kali. "Dari semua model yang pernah kerja sama saya, menurut saya kamu model kedua paling bagus."

Byungchan sudah membuka mulutnya untuk membalas, tapi pria itu langsung mengatupkannya dan diganti dengan sinyum simpul.

"Aku cuma nomor dua?"

Seungwoo hampir saja tersedak minumannya untuk alasan yang ia sendiri tidak ketahui. Sebelum kejadian memalukan itu benar-benar terjadi, ia segera meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja dan berdeham. "Rankingnya nggak permanen, kok."

"Oh." Byungchan mengatakannya dengan penuh keluwesan dan bibirnya kembali melengkung lebar sampai atensi Seungwoo tertuju pada lesung pipi pria itu. "Berarti aku masih punya harapan, dong? Maksudku... I can change your mind."

 _And how exactly you're gonna do that?_ Hampir saja pertanyaan itu terlontar kalau Seungwoo tidak cepat-cepat menekan pedal rem di otak dan juga bibirnya.

"Kamu boleh coba," ucap Seungwoo, berusaha menjaga komposurnya agar tetap tenang.

"Nanti aku coba," balas Byungchan yang di telinga Seungwoo lebih terdengar seperti janji dibandingkan sekadar omong kosong. Pria itu masih tersenyum sambil menatapnya, sekalipun pelayan pria yang sebelumnya kembali datang untuk menghidangkan pesanan mereka.

Tiba-tiba Seungwoo tidak bisa menahan lidahnya untuk berkata, "kamu pasti udah biasa, ya?"

"Hmm? Maksudnya?"

"Itu, pelayan tadi," Seungwoo mengedikkan dagunya ke arah pelayan pria itu berjalan menjauh, "nggak mungkin kamu nggak sadar kalau dia ngeliatin kamu terus."

"Oh, itu," gumam Byungchan sekenanya sembari mulai menyendokkan supnya. "Bukan udah biasa... mungkin lebih ke... aku nggak akan ngelakuin apa-apa kalau misalnya dia nggak gerak duluan?" jawab Byungchan sambil mengedikkan bahunya. "Kecuali..."

Seungwoo menunggu penuh antisipasi. "Kecuali...?"

"Kecuali kalau orang itu narik perhatianku juga," Byungchan mengerling penuh arti sebelum kepalanya kembali ditundukkan untuk menyendokkan makanannya.

Seungwoo berusaha mengabaikan kalimat Byungchan barusan. Ia kembali meraih minumannya untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering. Seungwoo pikir, sudah saatnya berpindah ke topik baru.

"Ngomong-ngomong, udah berapa lama kamu jadi model?"

Byungchan berhenti dan melirik ke samping dengan ekspresi berpikir. "Hmm... udah sekitar 4 tahun?"

"Ada alasan khusus kenapa kamu mau jadi model?" tanya Seungwoo lagi, tanpa bisa menahan dirinya.

"Aku seneng aja kalau difoto sama orang lain, terus..." Entah kenapa, Byungchan tiba-tiba terlihat kurang nyaman. Bibir pria itu sedikit ditekuk ke bawah dan binar matanya meredup. Seungwoo ingin bertanya, tapi ia takut dianggap sudah melewati batas. Jadi ia hanya menunggu sampai Byungchan yang melanjutkannya sendiri.

"Nah, forget it. Just... someone actually encouraged me to do this job," ucap Byungchan cepat yang justru membuat Seungwoo memahami keengganan di balik jawaban yang diberikan oleh sang model. Tapi itu bukan urusannya dan _tidak akan_ menjadi urusannya.

 _Must be someone from his past_ , pikir Seungwoo sembari menyendokkan makanannya sendiri.

Keheningan yang menyusul setelahnya membuat Seungwoo memikirkan _apa yang telah ia lakukan_ selama beberapa hari belakangan, _apa yang sedang ia lakukan_ dan _apa yang akan ia lakukan_ di minggu-minggu berikutnya.

Semua jawabannya _berpusat_ pada pria yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

Kalau Seungyoun ada di sini dan memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran seperti Edward Cullen, temannya itu pasti akan menertawainya habis-habisan karena profesionalisme yang selama ini selalu ia pegang teguh seolah hampir terlepas dan jatuh ke tanah, padahal ia tahu sendiri apa risikonya. Seungwoo tidak akan menyanggah bahwa _pesona_ yang dimiliki Byungchan memang sempat membuatnya _kewalahan_. Dan kalau ingin mengambil langkah ke belakang, maka dirinya belum terlambat.

Pertanyaannya, lebih baik ia _maju_ dan melanggar peraturan yang selama ini telah ia turuti tanpa cela, atau _mundur_ dan membiarkan bumi berputar seperti biasanya? Karena Seungwoo tahu, begitu ia menuruti egonya yang tanpa batas itu, dunia tidak akan terasa sama lagi baginya. Dalam banyak arti.

Seungwoo mengeraskan tatapannya dan tanpa sadar tangannya sudah berhenti bergerak.

"Ada apa?" Tiba-tiba, ada suara serta sentuhan halus yang menyusul di atas punggung tangannya. Seungwoo terlonjak dan mendapati Byungchan sedang memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi campuran penasaran juga khawatir.

"Eh, maaf, apa tadi kamu ngomong sesuatu?"

Byungchan menggeleng. Tangan pria itu masih berada di atas meja dan hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari punggung tangannya sendiri. Tiba-tiba Seungwoo menyadari betapa kecilnya meja restoran ini dan betapa dekatnya jarak di antara mereka. Kalau Seungwoo memajukan tubuhnya sedikit dan menghidu lebih dalam, mungkin ia bisa mencium aroma parfum Byungchan yang selama ini selalu melingkupi mereka saat pemotretan. Aromanya segar, seperti wangi basah tanah setelah hujan.

Namun sebelum akal sehatnya membuat keputusan macam-macam, suara Byungchan kembali menginterupsi dan menyelamatkannya.

"Kamu tadi ngelamun," ucap Byungchan, sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya. "Mikirin apa?"

 _Itu pertanyaan personal_ , pikir Seungwoo seraya menatap pria di hadapannya sedikit lebih intens. Sama seperti kegelisahannya tadi, ia bisa saja mengabaikan pertanyaan itu, menyudahi acara makan malam ini, lalu kembali ke lindungan apartemennya yang hangat.

Atau bisa saja ia menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan pertanyaan.

"Boleh tanya sesuatu?" Saat sudah menerima anggukan dari Byungchan, Seungwoo melanjutkan, "gimana rasanya kerja sama saya? Kamu mau ngasih kritik atau saran gitu kah?"

"Nggak ada."

Seungwoo mengernyitkan alisnya ー sedikit tidak terima karena jawaban Byungchan datang terlalu cepat.

"Kamu yakin?" tanya Seungwoo memastikan.

"Hmmm..." Byungchan meletakkan sendoknya, lalu bersedekap sambil membuat ekspresi berpikir. "Daripada saran, aku punyanya request, sih."

"Request? Request apa?"

Lagi-lagi Seungwoo merasa seperti disihir saat kedua netra hitam itu menaruh atensi tak terbagi pada dirinya.

"Boleh nggak kalau kamu ngobrol sama aku, nggak perlu sekaku itu?" Byungchan melontarkan _request_ -nya dengan volume yang diturunkan. Walaupun terdengar sedikit ragu, namun mata pria itu justru memperlihatkan pengharapan yang amat sangat.

"Apa saya kedengarannya masih kaku sama kamu?" Seungwoo bertanya balik.

"Itu," Byungchan membuat tatapan menuduh, "masih ada sayanya..." Byungchan menatap dirinya lekat, kemudian menggigit bibirnya dengan ekspresi sedikit cemberut. "Maksudku ngomongnya santai aja... pake aku-kamu."

 _Itu permintaan personal_ , pikir Seungwoo untuk kedua kalinya. Dorongan untuk menyudahi acara makan malam ini, lalu pulang dan menjedotkan kepalanya ke dinding terasa semakin kuat setiap detiknya. Masalahnya, Seungwoo merasa dirinya seperti _diserang_ malam itu oleh Byungchan. Bertubi-tubi dan tanpa ampun.

"Ya kalau nggak mau juga nggak apa-apa, sih..." Byungchan kembali bersuara ー mungkin karena dirinya yang belum memberikan respons apa pun. "Niatku cuma biar kita lebih nyaman aja kalau lagi pemotretan... kamu tau sendiri tema-temanya _nggak biasa_." Byungchan membuat tanda kutip di udara dengan kedua tangannya saat mengatakan dua kata terakhir.

Seungwoo menelan ludah. Kebetulan dua hari lalu ia baru mendapat rincian tema yang akan diusung oleh majalah Roxane untuk _book collection_ mereka. Seungwoo tidak bohong saat mengatakan bahwa matanya terbelalak sangat lebar selagi menelusuri rincian temanya satu per satu.

Bahkan kalau tidak salah ingat ( _yang berarti benar_ ), ada satu tema di mana ia harus memotret Byungchan yang bertelanjang dada.

Entah logika mana yang menjadi pendorong Byungchan saat mengatakan hal tersebut, namun sekarang permintaan pria itu terdengar masuk akal baginya.

Apa jangan-jangan minuman yang ia habiskan barusan bukan air mineral? Melainkan alkohol? pikir Seungwoo sambil melirik isi gelasnya yang hampir habis. Rasanya kepalanya berjalan sangat lambat dan seolah ada tombol bundar besar berwarna merah yang jika dipencet, akan membuatnya menuruti segala omongan pria yang lebih muda itu.

"Bisa," ucap Seungwoo setelah beberapa saat. Ia berdeham karena suaranya terdengar sedikit serak. "Kalau buat itu... aku bisa."

 _Lucu_ ー bagaimana Byungchan yang meminta, tapi pria itu juga yang terbelalak lebar seolah habis mendengar sesuatu yang mengagumkan. Namun sebelum ada kesalahpahaman di antara mereka, Seungwoo buru-buru menegaskan, "tapi, alasanku sama kayak kamu. Ini demi kelancaran pekerjaan kita. Nggak lebih."

Byungchan melayangkan senyum manisnya seraya mengangguk singkat. "Noted."

Makanan di piring mereka berdua telah habis. Musik di restoran tersebut entah telah berganti berapa kali. Namun tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang berkeinginan untuk bergerak meminta _bill_ dan mengakhiri malam itu.

"Sekarang giliran aku yang nanya," ujar Byungchan penuh semangat, seraya melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja, "sejak kapan kamu jadi fotografer dan apa alasan kamu kerja di bidang ini? Nggak mungkin, kan, alasannya berlawanan sama aku? Yaitu suka motret orang?" Byungchan tertawa kecil setelah melontarkan pertanyaannya sendiri. Seungwoo menyadari mata Byungchan akan sedikit menghilang dan membentuk lengkungan bulan sabit saat sedang tertawa.

"Udah hampir 6 tahun, dan alasan aku mirip kok sama kamu. Lagi pula, emang ada beberapa fotografer kenalanku yang kerja di bidang ini beneran cuma karena mereka suka motret orang," jawab Seungwoo tanpa bisa menghapus senyumannya sendiri saat melihat melihat ekspresi keterkejutan di wajah Byungchan.

"Oh, ya?? Beneran ada toh? Terus kalau kamu sendiri apa?"

"Aku suka nangkap emosi seseorang lewat lensa kamera."

Byungchan menelengkan kepalanya. Pria itu terlihat sedikit bingung.

"Tapi bukannya... kalau buat model sih, emosi itu buatan? Misalnya karena emang mereka harus menyesuaikan sama konsep, ambience, atau alasan lain."

Seungwoo mengangguk setuju. "Bener, tapi even buatan pun, namanya tetap emosi, kan? Dan nggak jarang... ada model yang menyelipkan emosi asli mereka di balik emosi buatan itu." Seungwoo membetulkan posisi duduknya, lalu melanjutkan, "logikanya begini, kalau kamu ngeliat foto dengan nuansa sedih, tapi objek utamanya sendiri nggak punya emosi sedih itu, maka yang bakal kamu rasain mungkin sekadar simpati. Tapi kalau kamu bisa ngeliat emosi nyata dari objek utamanya... simpati itu bisa berubah jadi empati."

"Oh, wow, gitu ya..." Byungchan mengangguk-angguk dengan kekaguman yang terpancar jelas dari sinar matanya. "Susah dong ya kalau buat majalah gay... mau nangkap emosi apa coba?"

Seungwoo tertawa. Kepalanya ia gelengkan beberapa kali setelah mendengar pernyataan kelewat polos tersebut.

"Ya itu sih contoh aja... emosi manusia, kan, nggak sebatas sedih, marah atau senang," jawab Seungwoo di antara sisa-sisa tawanya.

Byungchan ikut tersenyum dan memajukan badannya sedikit dengan dagu yang ia tumpukan di atas kepalan tangan. Seungwoo berhenti tertawa saat aroma parfum pria itu menguar masuk ke indra penciumannya. Matanya bergulir ke atas dan beradu pandang dengan netra hitam milik Byungchan yang lagi-lagi seolah menghipnotisnya.

"Kalau aku... gimana? Emosi apa yang kamu tangkap dari aku selama kita pemotretan?" tanya pria itu dengan alunan menggoda yang membuat Seungwoo harus menelan ludahnya susah payah sebelum bisa berpikir dan membentuk kalimat koheren.

Tapi tanpa berpikir panjang pun Seungwoo sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

"You radiate... happiness. Yang aku tangkap cuma... bahwa kamu sangat mencintai pekerjaan ini."

"I do," Byungchan menimpali halus. "I do love this job."

Dan Seungwoo berpikir, selagi tatapannya dibalas dengan intensitas yang sama, bahwa biar _malam ini saja_ dinding yang dibangunnya selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya mengalami keretakan. _Toh_ , ia masih punya waktu untuk memperbaikinya besok. Untuk malam ini, satu malam dari sekian siksa batin yang harus ditahannya, Seungwoo membiarkan egonya yang memimpin.

 _Toh_ , ia bukan tengah melakukan dosa besar.

 _Jadi_. Jadi, ketika Byungchan bertanya dengan tatapannya yang berani malam itu, Seungwoo menjawabnya sesuai insting, dan bukannya atas peraturan tidak tertulis dalam kamus profesionalismenya.

Untuk malam itu, Seungwoo membiarkan Byungchan menyembunyikan kamusnya tersebut meskipun hasilnya ia jadi sedikit kehilangan arah. Namun bukannya tersesat, Seungwoo seolah menemukan jalan lain yang lebih terang, tanpa hambatan, dengan hadiah besar yang sudah menunggunya di ujung jalan.

_Hanya untuk malam ini._

"Should we get the bill?" tanya Seungwoo setelah beberapa saat terlewati dalam keheningan nyaman. _Terlalu nyaman_ , malah.

"Sure," jawab Byungchan singkat sembari menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Dalam sekejap mata, intensitas itu menghilang, digantikan dengan binar kekecewaan yang Seungwoo abaikan dengan sengaja.

_Hanya untuk malam ini._

"Sekali lagi makasih ya Byungchan, udah mau nemenin aku ke exhibiton dan ngajak ke restoran ini," ucapnya dengan nada formal diikuti seulas senyum simpul.

Byungchan mengangguk kaku dan membalasnya dengan sama fomalnya. "Sama-sama. Justru aku yang harusnya bilang makasih ke kamu."

_Hanya untuk malam ini._

Seungwoo mengangguk, lalu matanya beralih cepat untuk memanggil pelayan pria yang dengan semangat langsung mendatangi meja mereka. Tanpa perlu berargumen panjang, mereka sepakat untuk membagi dua _bill_ dan akan berpisah di depan restoran karena arah tempat tinggal mereka berlawanan.

Hanya untuk malam iniー

biarlah Seungwoo merasakan sedikit hukuman manis dari aturan yang ia langgar sendiri.


	8. Lights Down Low

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tau-tau udah Februari aja. Semoga warga selalu diberi kesehatan dan kebahagiaan ya...

"Why the long face?"

Pertanyaan itu terdengar diikuti sentuhan panas yang terasa di pipi Byungchan sehingga refleksnya pertama kali adalah menjauh sebisa mungkin.

Sejin menyeringai, tangannya tetap terulur untuk menyerahkan kopi hangat yang baru dibelinya di kafe dekat gedung kantor mereka. Byungchan menerima uluran gelas kertas itu sambil menggerutu di bawah napasnya.

"Lo tuh kalau mau jadi baik, yang normal dikit dong gayanya," protes Byungchan sebelum menyesap kopinya perlahan. Aroma yang familier itu langsung memberinya ketenangan selagi Sejin mengambil tempat di sebelahnya dengan heboh.

"Udah lama jadwal kita nggak sama gini, lo nggak kangen apa sama gue?"

"Nggak, tuh."

"Oh ya, lo mah kangennya sama si fotografer baru itu, ya."

Gerakan tangan Byungchan berhenti di udara. Hanya ada satu nama yang kemudian langsung terpikir olehnya.

"Wooseok _anjing_."

Sejin hanya terkekeh. Mereka sedang berada di ruang santai yang biasanya digunakan oleh para model. Tapi karena sudah memasuki jam sibuk, hanya ada mereka berdua yang ada di sana. Byungchan tidak perlu khawatir obrolan mereka akan terdengar oleh orang lain.

"Cerita apa aja dia?" tanya Byungchan, berusaha meredakan sedikit kekesalannya. Harusnya dia sudah menduga, Wooseok tidak akan mau menutup mulut meski Byungchan sudah menyogoknya dengan makan siang sekalipun. Sekarang ia hanya harus pasrah kalau setelah ini Sejin akan mengoloknya habis-habisan.

"That both of you have a great chemistry."

"Oh," Byungchan merespons bingung, "ya nggak salah jugaー"

"Which will lead you two into the greatest and probably the dirtiest sex ever."

Byungchan nyaris tersedak.

Oh, _ralat_. Dia sudah tersedak sampai suara batuknya memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Sejin hanya menatapnya santai dengan sebelah alis terangkat penuh arti. Pria itu bergumam panjang seolah suara batuk Byungchan yang heboh tidak mengusiknya sama sekali.

"Lo pasti ngarang," tuduh Byungchan setelah batuknya mereda, "orang Wooseok nggak pernah liat gue pas lagi pemotretan sama dia."

"Byungchan, sweetheart," Sejin menyebut namanya dengan nada sedikit bernyanyi sampai membuat keningnya mengernyit jijik, "Wooseok emang nggak liat langsung, tapi _mata_ yang ada di sana kan banyak, habis itu _mulut_ orang-orang deh yang gerak," jelas Sejin masih dengan sikapnya yang kelewat santai. Dan kalau mendengar penjelasan Sejin, itu artinya _banyak orang_ yang sudah membicarakannya. Lebih tepatnya, membicarakannya dengan sang fotografer.

"Tapi pasti nggak se-eksplisit omongan lo tadi, kan."

"Emang nggak," Sejin menjawab kalem, "gue cuma ngambil kesimpulan dari semua yang udah gue denger." Sejin menaik turunkan alisnya dengan penuh arti sebelum kembali bertanya, "terus? Udah sampai nih PDKT-nya?"

Byungchan menggerutu tidak jelas sebelum menghela napas panjang. "Nggak tau. Gue juga bingung."

"Lah, kenapa bingung? Katanya lo mau buat dia jadi suka sama lo? Ya lo udah bergerak sampai mana? Itu kan gampang pertanyaan gue."

"Dia..." Byungchan memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat, "orangnya kayaknya suka tarik ulur. Kadang gue mikir dia juga suka sama gue, tapi detik selanjutnya kayak udah nggak ada apa-apa lagi." Byungchan kembali menghela napas. Ucapannya sungguh terdengar menyedihkan, bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Wait, coba mundur sebentar," Sejin buru-buru menyela. Pria mungil itu kemudian berdiri dan berpindah ke sofa depan Byungchan. Tampangnya berubah serius. "Tadi lo bilang apa?"

"Apa?" Byungchan balik bertanya dengan bingung.

"Lo tadi bilang, lo pikir dia juga suka sama lo, Chan. Berarti lo... udah fix suka sama dia?"

Byungchan membuka dan menutup mulutnya berulang kali seperti ikan yang kekurangan oksigen. Matanya mengerjap pelan sementara otaknya memproses pertanyaan Sejin. Dia sendiri bahkan tidak sadar sudah mengatakan hal yang seperti diucapkan Sejin barusan.

"G-gue..." Byungchan menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Gue..." ia mencoba lagi, tapi tidak ada jawaban yang keluar.

Sejin terhenyak di kursinya, kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan gaya dramatis.

"Gawat. Lo udah suka sama dia. Ini gawat."

"Lo jangan asal ambil kesimpulan, dong," ucap Byungchan sedikit sewot.

"Eh, itu lo tadi yang ngomong sendiri, ya!" Sejin membalas tak kalah sewot. Pria itu kemudian mengangkat tangan dan membuat gerakan mengambil, lalu menghembuskan napas perlahan. "Oke, tarik napaaas, lalu hembuskaan. Oke, gue paham situasinya sekarang. Lo jelas banget butuh bantuan gue sebagai ahlinya di sini. Jangan tanya Wooseok, dia lebih parah dari lo."

Byungchan memutar kedua bola matanya. Kalau Sejin sudah masuk dalam _mode_ seperti ini, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain pasrah dan mendengarkan pria itu.

"Mungkin lo beneran udah suka sama dia, tapiー" Sejin buru-buru memotong begitu dilihatnya mulut Byungchan sudah membuka untuk melayangkan protes. "Tapi, lo masih di stage awal. Kalau lo mau dan bisa tahan dikiiit lagi aja, gue yakin rencana lo buat bikin si fotografer suka duluan bisa berhasil."

"Tahan dikit tuh gimana maksudnya?"

"Ya jangan kemakan sama pesona dia," jawab Sejin tanpa berpikir dua kali. Temannya itu kemudian membuat wajah berpikir sebelum kembali bersuara, "coba jawab pertanyaan gue sejujur-jujurnya, ya."

Byungchan mengangguk.

"Menurut lo dia ganteng, nggak?"

Byungchan mengangguk.

"Seksi juga?"

 _Lagi._ Byungchan mengangguk.

"Asik diajak ngobrol?"

Untuk ketiga kalinya Byungchan mengangguk. Pipinya mulai mengeluarkan semburat merah muda.

"Pinter? Terdengar arif dan bijaksana? Dewasa? Bisa mengayomi?"

Byungchan sudah setengah mengangguk, tapi di tengah-tengah ia berhenti untuk menatap Sejin dengan kesal. "Apaan sih pertanyaan lo?"

"Gawat," Sejin mengucapkan satu kata itu dengan gaya dramatis yang sama. "Lo udah jatuh ke pesona dia, Chan. Nggak ada jalan balik. Lo udah masuk tol. Pilihannya sekarang tinggal mau jalan terus sampai ke tujuan atau lo berhenti di bahu jalan dan stuck selamanya di sana."

Perumpamaan itu terdengar ekstrem dan konyol, tapi harus Byungchan akui, kata-kata Sejin ada benarnya.

"Lo mending ubah rencana," usul Sejin yang merasa iba juga melihat kebingungan tercetak jelas di wajah temannya. "Coba jangan bikin tuh orang jadi suka sama lo duluan, tapi bikin rasa suka lo jadi berbalas aja. Gimana?"

" _Sejin_ ," Byungchan menyebut nama temannya itu dengan penuh penekanan, "gue _nggak suka_ sama Seungwoo. Bener kata lo, ya bisa jadi gue udah kemakan sama pesona dia. Tapi itu kan bukan berarti suka," ucap Byungchan lugas.

"Lo _goblok_ , ya?" Sejin menyahut dengan cepat. "Ngapain lo masih denial kayak gitu? Tau nggak, yang biasanya denial kayak gitu tuh cuma orang goblok, Chan. Justru itu artinya lo udah bener-bener suka sama dia. Kalau kata Selena Gomez nih, the heart wants what it wants, deh."

Byungchan menggeleng tak setuju. "Nggak guna gue ngomong sama lo. Sama aja. Lagian..." kali ini Byungchan mengerling penuh arti, "hubungan lo sendiri sama si fotografer pemandangan alam itu gimana? Lo ngakunya cuma partner one night stand, tapi siapa tau lo juga udah suka sama dia," tuduh Byungchan, berusaha membalikkan keadaan.

Tapi bukannya terlihat tersinggung, Sejin malah tersenyum lebar sembari menjetikkan jarinya di depan wajah Byungchan.

"Kebetulan lo ngungkit soal dia. Malem ini gue diundang sama Seungyoun ke club temennya yang ada di Gangnam. Eksklusif. Isinya kebanyakan temen-temen dia yang fotografer, direktur muda sama model kayak kita. Dateng, yuk?"

Byungchan melengos malas seraya menyesap kopinya sampai tinggal setengah. "Ngapain lo ngajakin gue? Lo mau jadiin gue orang ketiga?"

Kebetulan Wooseok sedang ada jadwal pemotretan di Jepang, jadi tentu saja tidak ada teman lain yang bisa diajak oleh Byungchan. Kalau bukan akan dijadikan orang ketiga oleh Sejin, lalu apa namanya?

"Lo denger nggak sih gue ngomong apa? Temen-temen Seungyoun bakalan ada di sana juga. Berarti, kan, Han Seungwoo lo bakal ada di sana juga!" jawab Sejin dengan gemas. "Terus lo di sana lancarin deh aksi PDKT. Terserah deh siapa duluan yang mau suka, yang penting lo berdua nggak jalan di tempat."

"Yakin banget lo dia bakalan dateng?"

"Taruhan sama gue dia bakalan dateng. Kalo dia nggak dateng, gue janji nggak akan ngungkit lagi soal ini," jawab Sejin dengan sorot mata penuh keyakinan. "Tapi kalau dia beneran dateng, lo harus gerak, ya. Gue nggak mau tau."

"Yeah, yeah, oke," jawab Byungchan dengan malas. Sebenarnya ia masih sangsi seorang Han Seungwoo akan datang ke tempat seperti itu. Karena dilihat dari sikapnya, sepertinya sang fotografer lebih menyukai tempat-tempat yang tenang dan bukannya penuh hingar bingar seperti kelab malam.

Tapi ia malas mendengar ocehan Sejin yang ー seperti sudah diduganya ー lebih berisik dari Wooseok. Jadi cara terbaik untuk mendiamkan temannya itu adalah dengan menuruti permintaannya.

"Pake baju yang seksi ya, Chan," pesan Sejin sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Nggak! Gue mau pake sweater! Dingin!" tolak Byungchan dengan pipi yang kembali bersemu merah.

Sejin hanya tertawa mengejek.

* * *

Tepat pukul setengah sepuluh malam, Byungchan sudah tiba di lokasi yang diberikan Sejin. Matanya langsung mencari-cari sosok mungil temannya, ketika ada tangan yang melambai tinggi dekat pintu masuk menarik perhatiannya. Byungchan memicingkan matanya dan mendapati bahwa itu benar Sejin, kecualiー

pria itu ternyata tidak sendirian.

Ada seorang pria jangkung yang sudah berdiri di sebelah sosok mungil temannya, membuat perbedaan tinggi mereka berdua jadi terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Byungchan. Tangan pria itu melingkar posesif di pinggang Sejin, dan Byungchan berusaha tidak menatap kedekatan itu lebih lama dari seharusnya.

Tentu saja Byungchan tahu _siapa_ pria itu.

"Halo, Seungyoun, kan?" sapanya ramah begitu tiba di hadapan kedua pasangan tersebut.

"Hai, Byungchan, seneng akhirnya kita bisa ketemu. Sejin sering banget cerita tentang lo sama temen lo yang satu lagi itu," balas Seungyoun tak kalah ramah. "Btw, untung juga lo mau ikut. Biar ngeramein, kan. Lagian Sejin udah cerewet banget minta lo dibolehin ikut," jawab pria itu sambil mencubit pipi Sejin dengan gemas.

 _Jangan muntah di sini, Byungchan. Jangan muntah di sini._ Byungchan merapalkan kalimat itu berulang kali dalam hatinya.

"Ya udah langsung masuk aja, yuk? Udah rame juga di dalem," ajak Seungyoun, yang langsung disambut anggukan oleh keduanya.

Setelah menyebutkan identitas mereka, _bouncer_ yang menjaga langsung memperbolehkan masuk. Telinga Byungchan langsung disambut oleh hingar bingar musik dan keramaian manusia. Walaupun banyak orang, tapi tidak sampai membuatnya harus jalan berdesak-desakkan. Kelab itu juga tidak dipenuhi orang-orang dengan penampilan asal maupun asap rokok yang menyengat. Byungchan mengikuti Seungyoun menuju salah satu meja dengan sofa setengah melingkar yang terletak di pinggir ruangan.

Setelah melepas _coat_ -nya karena temperatur di dalam ruangan sudah lebih hangat, mata Byungchan menyapu sekeliling ruangan.

Sepertinya _belum ada_ tanda-tanda kehadiran Han Seungwoo.

"Oh, kalau nungguin Seungwoo, katanya dia masih di jalan."

Byungchan menoleh dengan kaget karena ucapan itu tiba-tiba terlontar dari mulut Seungyoun. Pria itu tengah menyebutkan pesanan mereka kepada seorang _waiter_ , sebelum menoleh kembali ke arah Byungchan dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kata Sejin, lo mau ketemu sama dia malem ini."

 _Sejin anjing,_ Byungchan mengutuk dalam hati. Tentu saja pria itu bisa tahu kalau Han Seungwoo akan datang. Dari mana lagi dia bisa mendapat informasi selain dari temannya (atau _pacar?_ ) sendiri?

Byungchan merasa dipermainkan.

"Nggak," Byungchan menyanggah cepat. "Gue nggak nungguin Seungwoo."

"Oh, ya? Tapi Seungwoo yang tadinya nggak mau ikut, jadi mau dateng gara-gara denger lo bakal dateng," ucap Seungyoun dengan santai. "Kalau lo nggak nungguin dia, percuma dong nanti dia dateng."

Byungchan terperangah. _Gila_. Rasanya barusan dia seperti diejek oleh Sejin. Rasanya seperti melihat ada _dua Sejin_ di hadapannya sekarang, dan dua-duanya memiliki _agenda_ yang sama, yaitu mendukung aksi pendekatannya dengan Seungwoo.

Mata Byungchan beralih pada Sejin, tapi temannya itu hanya menaik turunkan alisnya dengan pandangan mengejek seolah berkata, _I told you_.

 _Dasar pasangan gila_ , Byungchan membatin dalam hati.

Untungnya obrolan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena minuman yang tadi dipesan Seungyoun sudah datang dan _waiter_ itu dengan cekatan langsung menuangkannya ke gelas mereka masing-masing.

"Cheers!!" ucap Sejin dan Seungyoun penuh semangat, sementara Byungchan langsung menghabiskannya dalam sekali tegukan. Ia meringis pelan karena minuman itu ternyata cukup kuat.

"Wow, wow, pelan-pelan aja, Chan. Malam masih panjaaang~" ucap Sejin sambil tertawa riang. Namun Byungchan tidak memedulikan ucapan temannya, dan meraih botol yang ada di atas meja untuk dituangkan kembali ke dalam gelasnya. Kalau Seungwoo benar akan datang, maka lebih baik dia membuat dirinya semabuk mungkin dari sekarang.

Di gelas keempatnya, barulah Byungchan merasa otaknya sudah bekerja dua kali lebih lambat.

Ia berdiri dan menggumam tidak jelas pada Sejin bahwa dirinya akan pergi ke bar langsung untuk meminta minuman baru. Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Sejin, Byungchan berjalan dengan sedikit terhuyung menuju meja bar tersebut.

"Haloo~" sapanya pada bartender yang bertugas, "give me the strooongest one, pleaaasee?"

"Sure, tiger," balas sang bartender sambil mengedip genit. Byungchan hanya terkekeh seraya menopangkan dagunya di atas meja sambil menunggu minumannya datang. Matanya menatap sayu deretan botol yang ada di belakang sang bartender.

"There you go," ucap bartender pria yang tadi mengedip padanya seraya meletakkan seloki minuman berwarna kuning pekat di hadapannya. Byungchan balas mengedip, lalu mengambil gelas itu dan berputar untuk menghadap lantai dansa. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk kecil mengikuti dentuman nada yang terdengar, sementara bibirnya bersenandung tak jelas.

Byungchan baru akan menenggak lagi minumannya, ketika tiba-tiba _sosok_ di dekat lantai dansa membuatnya berhenti dan sekujur tubuhnya berubah kaku.

Perlahan, Byungchan meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja. Tangannya bergetar sedikit sementara matanya tak pernah meninggalkan sosok dalam balutan jaket kulit hitam itu. Sosok yang familier. _Terlalu familier_ , malah. Dan membuat Byungchan tiba-tiba merasakan luapan emosi yang ia pikir sudah dilupakannya ー kesal, marah, sedih dan kecewa itu bercampur jadi satu.

"Ngapain dia ada di sini..." gumam Byungchan kesal sambil menatap tajam sosok yang tengah asyik bercengkerama dengan seorang wanita berpakaian terbuka. Mungkin karena tatapannya terlalu intens, pria itu sepertinya sadar ada yang memperhatikan dari jauh karena di detik selanjutnya, sosok yang dibencinya itu sudah balik menatapnya.

Tak ayal, Byungchan merasa panik juga saat pria itu terlihat terkejut dengan kehadirannya. Beberapa saat setelahnya, pria itu terlihat membisikkan sesuatu pada wanita yang tadi diajaknya bercengkerama, kemudian mulai melangkah mendekat ke arahnya. Mata Byungchan terbelalak lebar, tidak menyangka bahwa _mantan pacarnya_ yang berengsek itu masih memiliki keberanian untuk mendatanginya langsung seperti sekarang.

Byungchan bergerak panik. Haruskah dirinya kembali ke meja mereka sekarang? Tapi kalau begitu, ketahuan sekali dia berniat kabur, dan Byungchan tidak mau dirinya terlihat pengecut di depan _pria sialan_ itu.

Seolah ada jalan keluar yang diberikan Tuhan, tiba-tiba ada suara familier yang menyapa telinganya dari samping.

"Byungchan? Hei, ngapain kamu di sini sendirian?"

Byungchan menoleh dan rasanya ia ingin langsung bersujud syukur begitu melihat Seungwoo sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Sori, tadi aku nanya Seungyoun dan katanya kamuー"

Tapi ucapan Seungwoo tidak ia dengarkan sampai habis.

Entah kekuatan dari mana yang mendorongnya untuk melakukan hal _paling gila_ malam itu.

 _Mungkin_ ia akan menyesalinya nanti, mungkin juga tidak.

 _Mungkin_ Seungwoo yang akan mendorongnya pertama kali sebelum menatapnya marah dan pergi dari sana meninggalkannya.

Atau _mungkin_ , mereka berdua sudah sama-sama menginginkan ini sejak lama.

Yang jelas, semua kekhawatiran itu langsung lenyap saat dengan kedua tangannya, Byungchan menarik kerah kemeja Seungwoo, lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka sampai bibir pria itu bersentuhan dengannya.

Byungchan memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Bibirnya masih belum bergerak. Ia _takut_ , bahwa yang akan diterimanya setelah ini adalah _penolakan_.

Tapi yang dilakukan Seungwoo selanjutnya membuat Byungchan sedikit tersentak. Ia bisa merasakan keterkejutan Seungwoo selama sepersekian detik, sebelum kepala pria itu dimiringkan beberapa derajat untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Bibir keduanya membelai satu sama lain dalam gerakan cepat seolah waktu tidak ada di dalam kamus mereka. Byungchan mencengkeram kerah Seungwoo semakin kuat, sementara samar-samar ia merasakan tangan pria itu sudah merengkuh pinggangnya untuk menariknya lebih dekat sekaligus menahannya agar tidak terjatuh. Suara hingar bingar musik di sekitarnya sudah menghilang, dan yang bisa ia dengar hanya deru napas mereka yang cepat, serta kecapan bibir yang membuat wajahnya memanas. Aroma parfum pria itu melingkupinya dengan nyaman sampai Byungchan merasa yakin setelah ini hanya aroma itu satu-satunya yang akan ia ingat.

Pertanyaan _kenapa?_ segera menguap, digantikan dengan pikiran bahwa betapa banyaknya sekarang _kupu-kupu_ yang berterbangan di dalam perutnya.

Juga _kesadaran_ seratus persen bahwa kata-kata Sejin kini benar-benar menjadi nyata.

Byungchan sudah terlanjur menyukai sang fotografer.


	9. Grey Area

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selamat ya kepada POV S yg sudah memenangkan polling... warga memang luar biasa.
> 
> BTW!!! Akhirnya FoF selesai juga, yohooo~ jadi wip-ku berkurang satu deh hehehehe semoga bisa lebih sering update cerita ini ya huhu ㅠㅠㅠㅠ
> 
> P.S: selamat menyambut hari Senin!

Seharusnya dirinya tidak usah datang.

Seharusnya dirinya tidak usah terbujuk rayuan Seungyoun yang memintanya untuk datang.

Seharusnya tekadnya tidak serapuh itu karena setelah mendengar satu nama saja, kakinya bergerak sendiri dan tahu-tahu sudah terjebak dalam keramaian dan hingar bingar musik yang biasanya ia hindari.

_Seharusnya ia tidak usah datangー_

karena kalau tidak datang, dirinya tidak akan _mencium_ Byungchan seperti ini _sekarang_.

_Terus lo nyesel?_ Hati kecilnya bertanya meskipun sekarang otak maupun gerak motoriknya tak ada yang bisa ia kontrol. Semua seolah berada di bawah kendali pria yang masih mencengkeram kerahnya kencang ー bagai takut melepaskan.

Seakan-akan takut menerima _penolakan_.

 _Mana mungkin_ , pikirnya lagi dan seandainya bisa, pasti ada tawa pahit yang menyusul setelahnya. _Mana mungkin ia menolak_.

Meskipun ia tidak pandai membuka diri, bukan berarti pergaulannya terbatas. Seungwoo (tentu saja) pernah berciuman. Ia pernah berhubungan _sex_ , baik dengan wanita maupun pria. Baginya, sentuhan fisik hal yang lumrah dalam berhubungan dan ia tidak termasuk orang yang memiliki batasan-batasan.

Tetapi bahkan dari sekian banyak hubungannya yang berakhir dengan kata perpisahan, baru kali ini sentuhan kasual semacam berciuman mampu membangkitkan birahinya.

Kalau berciuman dengan Byungchan saja sudah begitu memabukkan, Seungwoo tidak berani membayangkan jika mereka melakukan hal _lainnya_.

Seolah mengaminkan pikiran liarnya, Byungchan mengendurkan cengkeramannya, lalu mengalungkan kedua lengannya di sekitar leher Seungwoo. Sebelah tangan pria itu naik perlahan dan meremas sejumput surai hitamnya. Pikiran Seungwoo rasanya semakin berkabut sehingga beberapa detik setelahnya, barulah dia tersadar bahwa Byungchan dengan berani sudah membuka bibirnya lebih lebar untuk melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam. Indra perasanya langsung dipenuhi oleh rasa alkohol yang kuat, tetapi Seungwoo malah semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya seraya berpikir, alkohol apa yang diminum Byungchan sampai bisa terasa begitu manis.

Atau mungkin rasa manis itu memang berasal dari pria yang masih membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat.

"Hey! Get a room! Both of you!"

Seungwoo tersentak, dan dalam detik itu juga suara musik yang berdentam kencang kembali masuk ke gendang telinganya. Matanya terbuka lebar dan tangannya refleks mendorong bahu Byungchan sampai tercipta jarak di antara mereka. Didapatinya Byungchan hanya menatapnya bingung dengan napas yang sedikit tersengal. Selama beberapa saat, mereka hanya berpandangan.

Lalu mata Byungchan membulat dengan panik, dan mulutnya terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"S-seungwoo, akuー"

"Tunggu," Seungwoo mengangkat tangannya untuk menyela Byungchan yang langsung terdiam, "tunggu sebentar."

Seungwoo menarik napas panjang dan meneliti wajah Byungchan lebih saksama. Pria itu jelas-jelas mabuk karena aroma dan rasa alkohol menguar begitu kuat dari tubuhnya. Tapi tidak mungkin Byungchan _semabuk itu_ sampai melakukan hal seimpulsif seperti menciumnya tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" jadi, hanya itu pertanyaan yang Seungwoo rasa paling masuk akal untuk diajukan.

Byungchan tidak langsung menjawab. Kaki pria itu bergerak gelisah dan matanya menolak beradu pandang.

"Maaf."

Namun ketika satu kata itu terucap pelan dari bibir yang lebih muda, muncul luapan emosi baru dari dalam dadanya.

 _Marah_. Ia merasakan luapan amarah yang tertuju pada Byungchan.

"If that was just your little game, then it's not funny at all," Seungwoo berkata sinis, meskipun sebagian dari dirinya langsung menyesali sikap dinginnya tersebut. Tapi Seungwoo langsung menghalau perasaan itu dan mengeraskan tatapannya.

Byungchan sendiri langsung mengangkat wajahnya dengan terkejut, lalu menggeleng cepat, "nggak, itu bukanー" tapi pria itu berhenti, kemudian kembali menunduk dan menggumamkan kata _maaf_ sekali lagi.

Seungwoo sudah tidak ingin mendengar apa pun lagi. Ia harus segera keluar dari tempat ini.

"Tolong kasih tau Seungyoun aku balik duluan."

"Eh?"

Sebelum memberikan kesempatan pada Byungchan untuk menahannya, Seungwoo meraih jaketnya yang tersampir di kursi dan segera berbalik untuk pergi dari sana. Ia berusaha tidak memedulikan tatapan sedih Byungchan yang ditangkap dari sudut matanya. Karena Seungwoo yakin, tidak ada di ruangan ini yang merasa lebih dikecewakan dibandingkan dirinya sekarang. Jadi Seungwoo melangkah cepat dan menerobos kerumunan tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Sayang, rasa manis alkohol itu kini sudah menghilang.

* * *

"Kak, katanya hari ini pemotretannya sama model lain dulu."

Seungwoo yang tengah menyiapkan kameranya seperti biasa, menghentikan gerakannya selama sepersekian detik sebelum melanjutkan kembali seolah informasi dari Sejun barusan layaknya pemberitahuan ramalan cuaca biasa.

"Kata Seungsik, Byungchan hari ini izin sakit," lanjut Sejun, tanpa menyadari perubahan ekspresi dari yang lebih tua sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan sang fotografer sendirian. Seungwoo termenung di tempatnya. Tangannya masih bergerak mengutak-atik kamera, tapi pikirannya sudah jauh mengelana.

_Byungchan sakit..._

Atau itu hanya alasan agar pria itu tidak bertemu dengannya?

Seungwoo menghela napas ー teringat dengan sikapnya yang terbilang cukup kasar kemarin malam. Mungkin seharusnya ia tinggal dan mendengarkan penjelasan Byungchan lebih dulu. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya sampai ia menjadi semarah itu.

Seungwoo mengeluarkan _handphone_ -nya dan membuka _chat_ terakhirnya dengan Byungchan. Ada satu _bubble_ yang belum dia buka, tapi sudah bisa ia lihat pesan yang tertera di sana.

> **Seungwoo, maaf ya.**

Hanya satu kalimat itu, dan tidak ada lagi.

Seungwoo merasa bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Byungchan meminta maaf... secara logika, memang itu yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh sang model karena telah bertindak seenaknya secara tiba-tiba. Tapi bohong kalau mengatakan Seungwoo tidak kesal karena pria itu _malah_ meminta maaf.

Seolah ciuman kemarin malam memang seharusnya tidak terjadi. Bagaikan meyakini kecurigaannya bahwa itu memang _kesalahan_.

Dan itulah yang membuat Seungwoo semakin marah.

Jadi ia memasukkan _handphone_ -nya ke dalam kantung, kemudian memfokuskan atensinya sekali lagi pada kegiatan yang menuntut profesionalismenya. Bagaimanapun juga, inilah keahliannya ー mengandalkan logika daripada hati.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, batang hidung Byungchan masih belum kelihatan juga.

Kali ini Seungwoo tidak menunggu Sejun, tapi langsung menghampiri manajer sang model untuk bertanya. Menurut Seungsik, Byungchan masih terserang demam dan flu yang cukup parah sampai mengharuskannya istirahat total di rumah.

Tapi menurut Seungwoo, Byungchan _masih_ menghindarinya.

Seungwoo tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, dan lebih memilih untuk mempersiapkan peralatannya. Ada model lain yang harus dipotretnya hari ini. Model yang _bukan_ Choi Byungchan.

Namun seumur hidupnya, sejak pertama kali menjalani profesi sebagai fotografer, baru kali ini memegang kamera dan mengarahkan lensa pada suatu objek tak semenarik biasanya. Dengan kesadaran itu, Seungwoo harus mengakui bahwa Byungchan sudah menarik perhatiannya dan meretakkan sebagian dinding yang selama ini dibangunnya.

Tapi ia tidak tahu itu _apa_ , dan _bagaimana_ harus menyikapinya.

* * *

"You look tired."

Seungwoo mendongak saat ada suara wanita menyapa dari sisi kirinya. Tapi bukannya sapaan _halo_ atau _apa kabar_ , malah komentar soal keadaannya yang diucapkan wanita itu pertama kali.

"Lagi banyak kerjaan, ya?" tanya wanita itu sembari mengambil tempat di sebelah Seungwoo.

Seungwoo hanya menggeleng singkat dan memfokuskan kembali tatapannya pada minuman bening yang ada di depannya. Samar-samar, ia mendengar wanita di sebelahnya melambaikan tangan pada _bartender_ untuk memesan minuman yang sama dengannya.

Setelah minuman wanita itu datang, gestur tubuhnya langsung menunjukkan perhatian penuh pada Seungwoo meskipun situasi di sekitar mereka cukup ramai. Sekonyong-konyong, Seungwoo menyesali keputusannya memanggil wanita itu ke bar langganannya malam ini. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan nama wanita itu muncul pertama kali di pikirannya, mengingat pertemuan mereka baru terjadi dua kali.

Tiga, dengan yang sekarang.

Seungwoo mengangkat gelasnya dan meneguk cairan bening itu sambil mendengus dalam hati. Kalau ibunya sekarang tahu ia bertemu dengan wanita yang sempat ingin dijodohkan dengannya, mungkin wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu akan langsung menyeretnya ke pelaminan.

"So," mulai wanita itu dengan bahasa tubuhnya yang sangat tenang, "jujur, gue kaget banget pas lo ngechat gue buat ngajak ketemuan di sini. I'm sure this isn't you trying to seduce me, no? Because the last time we met, you told me that you're into boys."

Seungwoo tertawa pelan. Meskipun wanita itu terlihat polos dari luar, omongannya yang selalu _to the point_ menjadi poin tambahan kenapa Seungwoo memutuskan untuk tetap berhubungan kontak dengannya. Tidak seperti wanita lain yang diperkenalkan ibunya.

"Unfortunately, gue masih gay, Naeun."

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk khidmat sembari ikut meneguk minumannya. Sama sekali tidak terlihat terkejut atau sakit hati dengan jawaban frontal yang keluar dari bibir Seungwoo.

"Terus ada apa?"

"I think I messed up."

"How so?"

Seungwoo menghela napas, kemudian meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja bar. Ia menoleh ke arah Naeun yang menatapnya dengan binar penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Gue lagi ada proyek jadi fotografer buat majalah gay, namanya Roxane, siapa tau lo pernah denger."

Saat menerima gelengan kepala dari Naeun, Seungwoo melanjutkan, "gue ditugasin buat jadi fotografer salah satu model. Awalnya biasa aja, tapi lama-lama..."

Ada jeda yang tak bisa diisi oleh Seungwoo karena ia tak tahu bagaimana harus mendeskripsikan apa yang dirasakan. Rasanya semua menjadi begitu rumit dan Seungwoo merasa dia harus ekstra hati-hati sebelum mengambil keputusan apa pun.

"Something extraordinaire about him?" Naeun berusaha membantu Seungwoo dengan menanyakan sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah sangat _obvious_.

"Dia..." Seungwoo mengingat-ingat sosok Byungchan yang selama beberapa minggu belakangan hampir ditemuinya setiap hari di tempat kerja. "Dia orangnya... berani. Unik. Dia bisa buat siapa aja jadi suka sama dia dalam sekejap. Orangnya easy-going, mau nerima kritik saran dan nggak takut salah. In terms of work, he's a professional model."

"In terms of personal relation?"

Yang _itu_ , Seungwoo sulit menjawabnya.

"I think we both attracted to each other," Seungwoo mengambil kesimpulan satu-satunya yang, ia harap, mampu menyelamatkannya dari tatapan meneliti Naeun. Bagaimanapun juga, wanita bisa lebih peka daripada pria.

"Cuma attracted? Bukan suka?"

Pertanyaan Naeun jelas sangat memancing. Tapi kalau wanita itu mengira Seungwoo akan langsung mengiyakan, maka jawabannya salah besar.

"I don't think I like him." _Yet_.

"Hmm, gue nggak bisa nge-judge langsung sih karena belum pernah ngeliat interaksi kelian berdua di depan mata. Tapi," wanita itu memutar tubuhnya di atas kursi agar bisa menghadap Seungwoo sepenuhnya. Tatapannya berubah serius. "Kalau lo jawab begitu cuma karena keingetan sama pantangan... dari keluarga lo, then you made a mistake here."

"He kissed me a few nights ago."

Balasan tanpa peringatan itu pastilah sangat mengejutkan wanita di sebelahnya karena untuk beberapa detik, yang Seungwoo dengar selanjutnya hanya suara orang seperti tersedak. Naeun terbatuk-batuk sambil memukuli dadanya sendiri untuk meredakan sensasi akibat keterkejutannya.

Seungwoo hanya menghabiskan minumannya dengan tenang.

"Damn it, man!" Naeun mengumpat dengan gaya yang tidak seperti wanita elegan sama sekali. "Lo berdua udah ciuman?! Buat ukuran yang mengagung-agungkan profesionalisme, itu kayak bukan lo banget, ya."

"Dia mabuk, Naeun. Gue baru dateng, tiba-tiba dia narik gue, terus gue dicium."

"Apa lo cium dia balik?"

Seungwoo memejamkan matanya. Ia _benci_ kenapa pertanyaan mematikan itu harus langsung diajukan. Sepertinya benar, seharusnya dia tenggelam dalam keresahannya sendirian saja, dan bukannya mengajak wanita yang terlalu peka seperti Naeun.

"Iya," Seungwoo membuka matanya, kemudian menunduk menatap gelasnya yang sudah kosong, "gue cium dia balik."

Selama beberapa saat, tidak ada yang berbicara di antara mereka. Naeun seolah membiarkan Seungwoo larut dalam pikirannya sembari mengulang kejadian malam itu. Seungwoo masih ingat betul _ciumannya_ dengan Byungchan. Adegan itu berputar di kepalanya seperti rekaman yang sudah tersimpan di sana sejak lama. Ia bisa mengingat _rasa_ bibir Byungchan ー menyengat karena alkohol, tapi juga manis dan begitu memabukkan sampai rasanya Seungwoo tidak ingin berhenti. Kalau bukan karena teriakan _bartender_ yang tiba-tiba menyela, entah perbuatan bodoh apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"I think it was more than just a drunk action. Mungkin dia suka sama lo," Naeun memecahkan keheningan itu dengan pernyataan baru yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Seungwoo.

Byungchan _menyukainya?_ Sepertinya tidak mungkin.

"Kayaknya nggak..." Namun di telinganya sendiri pun, jawaban itu terdengar sedikit ragu. Juga penuh _harap_.

"Kenapa emangnya?"

"Selama ini gue nangkepnya dia orang yang... bisa dan suka main-main sama siapa aja, jadiー"

Seungwoo menghentikan jawabannya sendiri. Mungkin itulah mengapa ia merasa sangat marah setelahnya ー karena ia berpikir, Byungchan menciumnya pasti hanya untuk bermain-main. Berhubungan dekat, bahkan bersentuhan intim dengan gender yang diminatinya sudah menjadi hal sakral bagi Seungwoo karena pantangan keluarganya selama ini, walaupun tidak terang-terangan, cukup untuk membatasi ruang geraknya. Lalu tiba-tiba, Byungchan mendobrak ruang privasinya dengan alasan yang tak bisa ia tebak arahnya. Bahkan pesona pria itu tanpa sadar sempat membuat Seungwoo sedikit kehilangan kontrol di hari pertama mereka bekerja. Namun malam itu, egonya terlalu tinggi untuk menerima penjelasan apa pun, dan satu-satunya alasan yang masuk akal hanyalah bahwa Byungchan mencoba menggoyahkan tekad kuatnya selama ini untuk sekadar _bermain-main_ dengannya.

Jadi, alangkah ajaib kalau ternyata Byungchan _benar-benar_ menyukainya.

Seungwoo menggeleng, lalu menghela napas berat. "Nggak, dia nggak mungkin suka sama gue," Seungwoo menyelesaikan kalimat sebelumnya yang sempat terpotong.

Wanita di sebelahnya ikut menghela napas ー memutuskan lebih baik jika mengalihkan topik untuk sementara. "Namanya siapa? Si model ini."

"Namanyaー"

"Naeun!"

Keduanya menoleh dengan terkejut saat ada suara menggelegar seorang pria tiba-tiba meneriakkan nama salah satunya. Teriakan itu sukses menarik perhatian beberapa pengunjung, sementara Seungwoo memperhatikan sosok pria asing berlari kecil menghampiri mereka.

"Hei! Pantesan tadi dari jauh kayak kenal, ternyata beneran lo!"

Antusiasme pria itu sedikit menganggu jiwanya yang sedang risau, sehingga Seungwoo hanya diam melihat pemandangan Naeun dan sang pria asing yang saling berpelukan dan menanyakan kabar masing-masing. Sepertinya mereka berteman cukup dekat karena dilihatnya Naeun menyambut pria itu dengan cukup hangat.

"Gue nggak pernah liat lo ke sini sebelumnya. Baru pertama kali, ya?"

"Iya, ini gue sama..." Naeun menoleh ke arah Seungwoo, lalu mengedikkan dagunya sebagai gestur mengenalkan, "temen."

Pria asing itu mengangguk-angguk. Tatapannya langsung mengarah pada Seungwoo dan tidak berpindah selama beberapa sekon yang terasa begitu panjang. Saat Seungwoo melirik karena merasa mulai jengah, pria itu sedang membuat ekspresi mengingat-ingat.

"Kayaknya... gue pernah liat lo, deh," ucap pria itu sambil berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Seungwoo mengerutkan keningnya. Merasa bingung dengan sikap pria asing itu yang seolah mengenal dirinya, padahal ia yakin mereka baru pertama kali bertemu.

"Maaf, ini pertama kalinya saya ngeliat Andaー"

"Lo cowok yang waktu itu sama Byungchan, kan?"

Seungwoo membeku. Satu nama familier yang keluar dari mulut pria itu langsung menarik perhatiannya, sehingga Seungwoo menjawab tanpa sadarー

"Lo kenal Byungchan?"

Pria itu mengangguk, dan tersenyum aneh seolah mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak Seungwoo ketahui. Mendadak, senyuman pria itu membuat Seungwoo merasa jengkel untuk alasan yang tak jelas.

"Gue ngeliat Byungchan beberapa hari lalu di club, terus lo dateng nyamperin dia."

Seungwoo hanya diam mendengar jawaban tersebut. Kalau pria itu melihat Byungchan duluan, berarti ciuman mereka benar-benar sudah menjadi tontonan publik.

"Btw, kenalin, gue Youngtaek," pria itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Seungwoo yang menerima dengan ogah-ogahan. Baru Seungwoo ingin menyebutkan namanya, pria itu sudah memotong kembali.

"Gue mantan pacarnya Byungchan."


	10. Feeling Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lagi-lagi POV S yang menang....hahahahaha
> 
> Anyways, aku mau minta maaf sedikit (iya, sedikit aja hehe). Penginnya update ini lebih sering, tapi walaupun WFH ternyata capek juga begitu jam kerja selesai *sigh* jadilah nulis ini bisanya dicicil dan itu pun nggak terlalu panjang...hhh semoga weekend ini aku bisa update lagi >< Makasih banyak yang udah mau nunggu ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ Kalau ada yg mau disampaikan, CC-ku selalu terbuka buat warga! :3
> 
> Have a nice Friday, Seungchanist!

Sungguh lucu bagaimana dunia ini diisi oleh permainan-permainan takdir yang hasilnya tak pernah bisa diperkirakan. Setidaknya selama ini, Seungwoo selalu berpikir bahwa takdir tidak akan bermain-main dengannya kalau ia pun tidak bermain dengan api. Dirinya lebih suka bermain aman. _Toh_ hidupnya sudah cukup menyulitkan tanpa perlu adanya permainan takdir lain yang menghambatnya untuk maju beberapa petak.

Namun sekarang sudah terlambat karena Seungwoo terlanjur bermain dengan sang api sendiri.

Dan _apinya_ adalah Byungchan.

"Maaf?"

Seungwoo tidak membiarkan keterkejutannya berlangsung lama karena ia ingin memastikan bahwa apa yang didengarnya tadi memang benar dan bukan khayalannya semata.

Pria yang mengenalkan dirinya bernama Youngtaek itu tersenyum semakin lebar seakan-akan reaksi Seungwoo yang meminta konfirmasi sangat menghiburnya.

"Gue mantan pacarnya Byungchan. Kita putus tuh kira-kira... 5 bulan yang lalu," jelas pria itu santai sembari memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung celana. "Kenapa? Lo lagi PDKT sama Byungchan? Atau udah pacaran? Soalnya gue liat kalian ciuman di club kemaren."

Seungwoo mengepalkan tangannya tanpa sadar. Untuk suatu alasan, dia tidak menyukai perangai pria ini. Pertanyaan barusan pun jelas sekali berniat untuk memancingnya.

"Bukan urusan lo."

Tapi salah besar kalau pria itu mengira dirinya _akan_ terpancing.

Seungwoo kemudian menoleh ke arah Naeun, tanpa memedulikan lagi kehadiran pria itu. Yang jelas, sepertinya ia harus menyudahi pertemuannya dengan Naeun malam ini.

"Naeun, gue mau balik. Lo ke sini sama siapa tadi?" tanyanya selagi berdiri dan mengenakan kembali jaketnya.

Wanita itu hanya mengibaskan tangannya santai sebagai gestur bahwa Seungwoo tidak perlu memikirkannya.

"Oke, oke. Kalau gue gampang, kok. Nanti bisa manggil siapa aja."

Seungwoo hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban ringan tersebut. Tapi ia turut senang karena Naeun menyikapi dengan santai hubungan pertemanan mereka. Terutama, karena wanita itu pun sepakat untuk menyembunyikan pertemuan ini dari kedua ibu mereka.

"Oke, kalau gitu gue balik, ya. Thanks udah mau dengerin gue hari ini."

"Sip! Kalau mau cerita-cerita lagi kasih tau aja, ya. Nanti kita cari tempat yang lebih private deh, biar nggak diganggu sama nih orang," balas Naeun sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Youngtaek yang sudah duduk santai di tempat Seungwoo sebelumnya.

Seungwoo hanya tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengarahkan netranya ke arah pria itu. Youngtaek masih tersenyum penuh arti, tetapi Seungwoo tidak mengindahkannya dan hanya mengangguk singkat sebelum berbalik, lalu melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"NICE TO MEET YOU, BUDDY! TELL BYUNGCHAN I SAY HI!"

Seungwoo menggertakkan giginya kala mendengar teriakan lantang tersebut. _Mood_ -nya yang sudah buruk, jadi bertambah buruk sejak bertemu dengan pria yang mengaku sebagai mantan kekasih sang model.

Seungwoo menyeberangi jalan saat lampu sudah berwarna hijau. Pikirannya terlalu penuh sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang di seberang jalan yang berhenti melangkah dan menatap kepergiannya dengan mata terbelalak lebar.

* * *

Byungchan muncul keesokan harinya.

Seungwoo baru akan melangkah ke dalam ruang tunggunya dengan segelas kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap berada dalam genggamannya saat sang model keluar dari toilet. Mereka berdua sama-sama berhenti melangkah dan tidak ada yang berani mengucap kata pertama kali, sampai Seungwoo memutuskan untuk menjadi pemecah keheningan tersebut.

"Udah sembuh?"

"Eh?"

"Katanya habis sakit? Kata Seungsik."

"Oh, eh, iya..." Byungchan menjawab kikuk sembari menggaruk tengkuknya. Pria itu beberapa kali melirik ke arah Seungwoo, tapi tidak benar-benar menatap dirinya.

"Ehm, Seungwoo, soal yang waktu itu..." Byungchan seolah menelan ludah dengan susah payah sebelum melontarkan kalimat selanjutnya, "maaf ya, aku kayaknya udah mabuk banget, jadi..."

_Jadi apa, Byungchan?_

"... nggak bener-bener sadar sama apa yang udah aku lakuin. Maaf, kalau itu udah bikin kamu nggak nyaman. Aku bener-bener nyesel."

_Jadi kamu nyesel?_

"Oke," Seungwoo menjawab singkat, "nggak apa-apa. Aku juga minta maaf."

Byungchan membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi sedetik kemudian pria itu kembali mengatupkan bibirnya.

"So we're okay?" Pria itu justru bertanya dengan intonasi satu oktav lebih rendah karena ada beberapa staf yang baru saja lewat di dekat mereka.

_Are we?_

Namun gestur Byungchan yang menampilkan seolah masalah ini tidak perlu diperpanjang lagi, membuat Seungwoo mengurungkan niatnya mengkonfrontasi pria itu lebih jauh. Jadi Seungwoo hanya mengangguk, dan Byungchan langsung tersenyum lega.

"Mohon kerja samanya ya buat hari ini juga. Kalau gitu aku... siap-siap dulu," ucap Byungchan sekenanya seraya tersenyum tipis, lalu melangkah menjauhi Seungwoo yang termenung di tempatnya.

 _That's clearly a sign_ , Seungwoo berbisik dalam hati; tanda bahwa segala urusan yang sebelumnya _hampir_ melibatkan perasaan, kini harus kembali ke jalur awal, yaitu berdasar logika dan profesionalisme.

Mereka hanya dua orang asing yang saling bekerja sama untuk menyukseskan sebuah proyek. Seharusnya tidak lebih.

Dan memang _tidak boleh_ lebih.

* * *

"Chan, kita break dulu deh, kayaknya lo hari ini lagi nggak fokus banget."

Seungwoo menurunkan kameranya tanpa suara saat manajer sang model melayangkan titah tersebut. Byungchan sendiri hanya menunduk berkali-kali kepada staf yang ada di sekitar mereka sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf. Pasalnya, pemotretan sempat terhenti dua kali karena kesalahan-kesalahan yang sedari tadi dibuat oleh Byungchan.

Dan sekarang untuk ketiga kalinya, pemotretan kembali dihentikan.

Seungwoo hanya diam dan berpura-pura mengecek hasil pemotretan barusan sementara Byungchan datang menghampiri. Pria itu langsung meminta maaf pada Seungsik dan berjanji tidak akan mengacau lagi setelah ini.

"Lo lagi ada masalah? Atau lo belum bener-bener sembuh? Kan gue udah bilang, kalau emang belum fit banget, nggak usah maksain masuk kerja. Selama lo nggak masuk, Seungwoo juga bisa kok pemotretan sama model lain," ujar Seungsik terdengar tegas dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Dari sudut matanya, Seungwoo bisa melihat Byungchan sedikit terlonjak. Tapi pria itu hanya menggeleng dan menyanggah.

"Nggak kok, gue lagi nggak ada masalah. Mungkin lo bener, gue... masih belum begitu fit aja," jawab Byungchan pada akhirnya.

"Lo yakin masih bisa lanjut? Atau mau balik aja? Lanjut pas lo udah sembuh juga nggak apa-apa, kok. Seungwoo juga nggak akan keberatan. Ya, kan, Seungwoo?"

Seungwoo sedikit terkejut saat lagi-lagi namanya dibawa-bawa. Tapi ia hanya mengangguk dan ikut membenarkan ucapan sang manajer.

"Iya, nggak apa-apa, kamu istirahat aja kalau emang belum sembuh banget. I'm fine working with others."

"Tuh, Chan, dengerin," sahut Seungsik dengan tampang begitu yakin. "Tenang aja, nggak usah ambis banget. You're still our number one model, kok." Kalimat terakhir diucapkan Seungsik seraya tersenyum lebar.

Byungchan sempat terlihat ragu, tapi setelahnya yang lebih muda itu menggeleng untuk kedua kalinya dengan yakin dan matanya memancarkan determinasi baru.

"Nggak usah, Sik, beneran. Kalau istirahat lagi gue malah makin capek. Gue janji habis ini nggak bakal nyusahin lo lagi. Serius."

"Ke Seungwoo juga."

"Apa?"

"Janji juga ke Seungwoo kalau lo nggak akan nyusahin dia, gimana sih? Kan fotografernya dia, bukan gue."

Byungchan terlihat mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Itu... maaf, dari tadi udah nyusahin. Aku janji habis ini nggak akan keulang lagi."

Meskipun ucapan permintaan maaf itu terdengar serius dan tulus, tapi Byungchan bahkan tidak menatap matanya. Dan jujur saja, sikap Byungchan yang seperti itu justru membuat Seungwoo sedikit jengkel.

Jadi ia menoleh pada Seungsik.

"Boleh tinggalin kita? Saya perlu ngomong sebentar sama Byungchan. Berdua aja."

"Oh? Ooh, ya, oke, oke. Boleh kok, silakan."

Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, manajer yang hanya berselang satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu meninggalkan mereka di tengah hiruk pikuk suasana studio. Tetapi Seungwoo berusaha untuk tidak memedulikan kebisingan di sekitar mereka, dan sebagai gantinya menaruh atensinya pada sang model. Bahkan setelah tinggal berduaan seperti ini pun, Byungchan masih menolak memandang ke arahnya. Pria itu sibuk memperhatikan lantai seolah ada benda yang sangat menarik di bawah sana.

"Byungchan."

Seungwoo memanggil nama pria itu, tapi yang dipanggil hanya bergumam pendek dan menjawab, _"kenapa?"_ di bawah napasnya.

Seungwoo menghela napas, lalu dicobanya sekali lagi.

"Byungchan, coba liat aku."

Pria itu otomatis mendongak, dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak hari itu, mata mereka beradu pandang.

Seungwoo sempat tertegun karena rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat dengan jelas obsidian hitam yang jernih itu dalam jarak dekat. Dan hal itu malah mengingatkan Seungwoo akan kejadian malam kemarin di _club_ — tepatnya di detik-detik sebelum bibirnya bersentuhan dengan Byungchan.

Seungwoo buru-buru menghalau pikiran itu dan kembali memfokuskan akal sehatnya ke jalur yang lebih tepat.

"Ini alasan kenapa kamu hari ini banyak buat kesalahan," Seungwoo memulai, berusaha agar tidak terdengar arogan. Ia hanya berharap Byungchan dapat mengerti maksudnya sampai mereka mencapai kesepakatan baru.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Byungchan tak sampai sedetik kemudian.

"Kamu nggak lihat ke arahku. Ke arah kamera. You just stared... into this thin air. And I know that's not how you do it. You always stare at the camera because that's your strong point."

Tidak seperti tadi, kali ini Byungchan tak langsung membalas kata-katanya. Pria itu diam tak bergerak seakan tengah memproses kalimatnya barusan.

Setelah beberapa saat, barulah Byungchan mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku... nggak sadar. Maaf, ya..."

"No problem, tapi apa sekarang udah bisa?"

"Apanya?"

"Liat ke arahku."

Rasanya Seungwoo ingin merutuki dirinya saat itu juga karena kalimat barusan sama saja seperti menggali lubang kuburannya sendiri.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan _retorisnya_ , Byungchan langsung memaku netranya di tempat sampai Seungwoo lah kini yang tak bisa melarikan tatapannya ke arah lain.

Seungwoo pikir, efek _slow-motion_ itu memang nyata.

Suara dan gerakan orang-orang di sekitar mereka seolah berjalan dalam sekon yang lebih lambat. Hanya mereka berdua yang masih berada dalam satu frekuensi. Udara di sekitar mereka terasa lebih _berat_ sampai Seungwoo sedikit _memaksakan_ dirinya untuk bernapas. Karena kalau tidak, ia bisa _jatuh_ ke dalam intensitas tatapan Byungchan yang membuatnya tak bisa bergerak seinci pun.

Apa ini yang orang-orang rasakan saat membalik halaman di majalah, lalu berhenti untuk mengagumi tatapan sang model yang seakan menyihir mereka?

Inikah alasan kenapa Seungsik tetap meyakinkan Byungchan bahwa apa pun yang terjadi, pria itu tetaplah model nomor satu mereka?

Apa pun alasannya, tidak ada yang dapat Seungwoo lakukan selain _menyetujui_.

"Oke. You definitely can now. Kita lanjut kalau gitu, ya?"

Seungwoo lah yang pertama kali mematahkan mantra tersebut.

Byungchan kembali mengerjap, seakan baru tersadar atas apa yang dilakukannya barusan. Pria itu kemudian dengan terburu-buru meminta izin untuk pergi ke toilet dan Seungwoo hanya mengangguk sebelum berpura-pura sibuk kembali dengan kameranya.

Seperginya Byungchan, Seungwoo menggertakkan giginya dan berusaha dengan _amat sangat_ untuk tidak melampiaskan rasa frustrasinya. Ditambah sekarang dia justru merasa kesal karena lagi-lagi dinding pertahanannya hampir saja terbobol.

Seseorang tidak seharusnya jatuh ke lubang yang sama dua kali.

Jadi ia tancapkan kalimat itu di dalam hati untuk dijadikan pedoman, setidaknya sampai nanti, saat kewarasannya kembali.

* * *

Pukul tujuh lewat lima belas menit, saat langit sudah gelap, barulah Seungwoo bisa memutuskan untuk pulang.

Tadinya ia ingin langsung turun ke parkiran dan mengendarai mobilnya. Tapi cuaca di luar yang sepertinya sangat dingin hari ini, membuatnya tergoda untuk membeli segelas minuman hangat di kafe gedung sebelah.

Saat melangkah santai melewati lobi, dari luar ia seperti melihat sosok tak asing yang tengah berdiri di depan gedung. Barulah saat mendekat, kecurigaannya terkonfirmasi dengan benar.

"Kamu hobinya dingin-dinginan gini, ya?"

Seungwoo berkomentar tanpa sadar saat dirinya sudah berada di luar dan berdiri di sebelah Byungchan yang langsung menoleh dengan terkejut.

"Nungguin mobil lagi?" tanyanya untuk kedua kali, sebelum memberikan kesempatan yang lebih muda menjawab pertanyaan sarkastisnya.

"Iya... kamu sendiri?"

Seungwoo mengedikkan kepalanya ke kafe kecil yang ada di sebelah gedung agensi tersebut.

"Mau beli sesuatu dulu sebelum balik."

"Ooh..."

Setelah itu, ada hening asing yang menyapa — tidak canggung, tetapi tidak bisa dikatakan nyaman juga sebagaimana biasanya.

Dan seringnya orang-orang melontarkan _apa pun_ demi mengisi keheningan tersebut.

"I met your ex last night."

"Hm?" Sepertinya Byungchan masih belum fokus betul karena tatapan pria itu masih setengah kosong sehingga ucapannya terlewati begitu saja.

"Mantan. Aku ketemu mantan kamu kemaren malem. I believe his name is... Youngtaek?" Seungwoo menjawab tenang selagi memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung, diam-diam _menunggu_ reaksi Byungchan.

Dalam sekejap, ada dua hal yang Seungwoo sadari.

Bagaimana wajah Byungchan langsung berubah pucat, matanya terbeliak lebar dan ada kekagetan luar biasa yang membuat pria itu sampai tak sanggup berkata-kata. Selanjutnya ada kilatan marah dan sedih bermain di matanya sebelum hilang dalam sedetik, lalu digantikan dengan _takut_.

Seungwoo mengernyitkan keningnya — semakin yakin bahwa mantan pasangan itu dulunya tidak berpisah secara baik-baik. Tapi bertanya sekarang pun tidak mungkin karena itu di luar urusan pribadinya sama sekali.

"Gi-gimana kamu bisa..." Byungchan membuka dan menutup mulutnya berulang kali, tapi tak ada lagi suara yang keluar.

Seungwoo menghela napas. Reaksi Byungchan membuatnya menyesal telah mengangkat topik ini. Dan kini ia harus menjelaskannya.

"Dia temennya temenku. Aku nggak sengaja ketemu pas kemaren lagi ketemuan sama temenku itu."

Byungchan terlihat menelah ludahnya dengan begitu kesulitan sebelum bertanya, "o-orang itu... ngenalin dirinya sebagai... mantan aku? Dari mana dia tau kalau kita saling kenal...?"

"Katanya dia ngeliat kita pas ada di club malam itu."

Seandainya masuk akal, maka wajah Byungchan sudah lebih memucat lagi sekarang. Seungwoo meneliti pria itu lama sebelum memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah membuatnya penasaran sejak kemarin.

"Byungchan, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Setelah anggukan singkat itu ia terima sebagai bentuk persetujuan, Seungwoo menarik napas panjang dan tidak mengalihkan netranya sedikit pun dari yang lebih muda.

"Apa sebelum kita ciuman kamu udah ngeliat mantan kamu duluan?"

Sungguh _lucu_ bagaimana ketakutan yang tergambar di mata pria itu membuat kepalan tangannya di dalam saku juga semakin kencang.

"Udah..." Byungchan menjawab dalam bisikan rendah.

Seungwoo mengangguk sekali, lalu melanjutkan, "apa kamu sengaja... cium aku, biar diliat sama mantan kamu itu?"

Seungwoo berusaha untuk tidak melibatkan emosi apa pun dalam nada suaranya. Tapi sungguh sulit menjaga komposurnya tetap tenang sementara keterdiaman pria itu justru menjadi jawaban yang teramat jelas.

_Jadi dirinya hanya dimanfaatkan?_

Seungwoo rasanya ingin tertawa keras-keras detik itu juga. Padahal sebelumnya ia berusaha keras meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa _tidak mungkin_ Byungchan akan setega itu.

Tapi, _toh_ , memangnya apa yang ia harapkan? Sejak awal, kan, mereka memang bukan siapa-siapa terhadap satu sama lain.

Jadi di sinilah Seungwoo harus menarik garis pembatas.

"It's okay. Aku paham, kok. Kamu mau buat dia cemburu, kan? Dan cuma aku satu-satunya yang ada di sana waktu itu."

"Seungwoo, tunggu, bukan gi—"

"Byungchan!!"

Keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar lantang dan mendapati sebuah mobil di pinggir jalan dengan Seungsik di balik kemudi.

"Byungchan! Cepet masuk! Dingin, nih!"

Seungwoo pun menoleh kembali ke arah Byungchan, dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Kalau gitu sampai ketemu nanti."

"Seungwoo—"

Namun sebelum Byungchan dapat menahannya, Seungwoo segera melangkah menjauh. Bisa dirasakannya tatapan pria itu mengikuti punggungnya sampai ia membuka pintu kafe dan disambut kembali oleh kehangatan.

Sayang, ia tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sama untuk perasaannya.


	11. Overdrive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setelah mendapat halangan berupa sakit...hahaha akhirnya aku bisa udpate lagi cerita ini! Horeeee~ Maaf dan terima kasih buat yg udah mau nunggu. Sebenernya mau update dari kemaren, tapi banyak kerjaan irl yang harus aku selesein, jadi baru sempet lanjutin sekarang huhu pokoknya makasih banyak yang udah baca cerita ini!
> 
> P.S: 400 KUDOS???!!!!! WHO ARE WE KIDDING???!!! TERIMA KASIH BANYAK, WARGA!!!!!

Pesan singkat itu datang pada hari Kamis pagi.

**Unknown number**

Halo, apa bener ini nomornya Byungchan?

**Byungchan**

Iya, bener. Ini siapa ya?

**Unknown number**

Oh, halo Byungchan! Ini aku, Song Kang. Kita ketemu di exhibition waktu itu, semoga kamu masih inget.

Byungchan mengerutkan keningnya setelah membaca siapa yang baru saja mengiriminya pesan. Ada gerangan apa fotografer terkenal itu tiba-tiba menghubunginya?

**Byungchan**

Ooh, iya inget kok. Kalau boleh tau dapet nomorku dari mana ya?

**Song Kang**

Ah, iya! Aku dapet nomor kamu dari Seungyoun, dan katanya Seungyoun dapet dari temen kamu yg model juga. Tapi aku lupa tanya siapa namanya...

_Sejin_. Nama temannya itu otomatis muncul di otak Byungchan. Lagi pula, siapa lagi teman modelnya yang kenal dengan Seungyoun, sang fotografer pemandangan alam?

Setelah meletakkan cangkir berisi minuman pekat yang akan membuatnya melek seharian, Byungchan mengetikkan jawaban dengan cepat.

**Byungchan**

Oh, okee. Terus ada keperluan apa?

**Song Kang**

Maaf kalau tiba-tiba kayak gini, tapi mau gak kamu jadi model aku?

Byungchan hampir saja tersedak kopinya. Ia mengumpat pelan saat menyadari ada sedikit tumpahan kopi di atas salah satu koleksi kaus putih kesayangannya. Sembari tangannya menggapai-gapai menarik tisu, matanya terus tertuju pada pesan terakhir sang fotografer terkenal. Ada angin apa tiba-tiba dirinya ditawarkan untuk menjadi model pria itu?

Setelah membersihkan sedikit noda dan tangannya yang lengket akibat tumpahan kopi, Byungchan cepat-cepat membalas pesan dari Song Kang.

**Byungchan**

Model?? Model buat apa?? Kenapa aku??

**Song Kang**

Haha! Iyaa sori nih ngangetin, tapi aku butuh banyak model buat event charity. Jadi nanti foto2nya bakal dilelang dan hasilnya disumbangin. Dan kayaknya seru aja ngajakin kamu juga. Gimana? Bakal tetep dibayar kok, no worries!

**Byungchan**

Hmm seru sih kayaknya. Boleh tau buat kapan?

**Song Kang**

Seru kok! Nanti bisa sekalian kenalan sama model lain juga. Kalau mau bisa mulai pemotretan minggu ini misal kamu gak sibuk. Tp eventnya sendiri sih masih sekitar 2 mingguan lagi.

**Byungchan**

Oooh oke oke, aku minggu ini lagi kosong sih kebetulan. Jadi... kayaknya bisa?

**Song Kang**

Yes!! Thanks, Byungchan! I owe you! Nanti detailnya aku kirim siangan ya.

Byungchan baru akan mengetikkan kata _oke_ , ketika sesuatu menghentikannya. Dirinya menimbang-nimbang untuk sesaat, sebelum mengetikkan rentetan pertanyaan baru.

**Byungchan**

Kalau boleh tau, ini nanti pemotretannya sama kamu semua kan? Atau ada fotografer lain?

Kali ini Song Kang tak langsung membalasnya. Byungchan meletakkan _handphone_ -nya di atas meja dan menunggu dengan jantung yang berdebar. Memang ini hanya dugaannya saja, tapi bisa saja Song Kang akan meminta bantuan fotografer lain yang merupakan teman terdekatnya. Dan mendapat perlakuan tak bersahabat dari fotografer bermarga _Han_ di luar tempat kerja tentu menjadi keinginan terakhirnya.

_Ping_

Balasan itu datang dua menit kemudian.

**Song Kang**

Gak kok, semuanya aku dan asistenku yg handle. Kenapa?

**Byungchan**

Nah. It's just nice that I can finally working with u! Can't wait!

Setelah menghembuskan napas yang tanpa disadari ditahannya sedari tadi, Byungchan bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah gontai. Seandainya bisa, pasti dirinya sudah berpura-pura sakit lagi supaya tidak perlu masuk hari itu. Tapi kemarin Seungsik sudah mewanti-wantinya agar menjaga kesehatan betul-betul karena ia harus mengejar pemotretan untuk beberapa tema yang sempat tertinggal. Byungchan sadar _progress_ -nya melambat semenjak hubungannya dengan Seungwoo tak kunjung membaik. Beberapa kali ia berusaha menjelaskan, tapi Seungwoo benar-benar menghindarinya. Pria itu hanya muncul untuk sesi pemotretan dan berpura-pura sibuk di waktu _break_.

Ia belum sempat menceritakan masalah keregangan hubungannya dengan Seungwoo pada Wooseok maupun Sejin ー tahu bahwa yang akan mereka berikan pastilah kata penyemangat. Tapi bahkan kata _semangat_ seakan tak bermakna lagi dalam kamusnya sekarang ini.

Dan semua karena Byungchan selalu dibayang-bayangi tatapan, serta suara dari seorang pria yang dinginnya melebihi iklim bulan Februari di kota Seoul. Menusuk dan absolut.

* * *

"Jadi? Apa lo bakal mutusin buat nyerah?"

adalah pertanyaan pertama yang dilontarkan Sejin begitu Byungchan selesai bercerita. Ternyata tidak perlu dipanggil pun, Sejin (bersama Wooseok yang ditarik paksa) datang mendatanginya saat _break_ pemotretan, padahal studio mereka berada di lantai yang berbeda.

Untunglah dirinya bercerita di dalam ruangan pribadinya yang sudah terjamin kedap suara karena Sejin langsung mengeluarkan lengkingan yang oktafnya hanya bisa didengar lumba-lumba begitu Byungchan mengaku ia sudah berciuman dengan Seungwoo.

Namun lengkingan tinggi Sejin bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkan sumpah serapah yang dikeluarkan Wooseok setelah Byungchan bercerita bahwa omongannya terus menerus dipotong oleh Seungwoo. Sejin sampai terdiam dengan mulut ternganga lebar saat Wooseok melontarkan dengan berapi-api serentetan nama hewan ditambah kata kasar lainnya.

Singkat kata, mereka belum pernah melihat Wooseok semarah itu.

Ada rasa terharu yang menyelip di dada Byungchan begitu menyaksikan reaksi dari kedua teman dekatnya. Walau rasa haru itu dengan cepat tergantikan menjadi jengkel saat Sejin menanyakan pertanyaan yang ada di awal barusan.

"Nyerah aja sih kata gue," Wooseok menyela setelah menenggak minuman isotoniknya sampai habis. Pria itu masih terlihat gusar bahkan setelah ceritanya selesai sepuluh menit yang lalu. "Ngapain lo masih mau ngejar orang kayak gitu? Dia bahkan nggak mau dengerin lo, Chan!"

"Gue nggak akan ngejar dia..." gumam Byungchan tanpa berani melihat ke arah temannya.

"Chan," tiba-tiba Sejin memanggil dengan nada penuh rasa bersalah. "Maaf ya, waktu itu gue malah nyuruh-nyuruh lo buat PDKT sama dia. Kalau tau gini kan gue nggak bakal ngusulin."

Mendengar Sejin meminta maaf rasanya sungguh aneh sampai Byungchan tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

"Tapi," kini giliran Wooseok yang angkat suara. "He kissed you back. Apa itu nggak ada artinya buat dia? Sama sekali?"

"Seinget gue, 20 menitan yang lalu lo habis ngutuk dia jadi kadal, Seok. Terus sekarang lo berusaha ngasih dia justice?" Sejin bertanya dengan raut wajah tak percaya. "Mungkin dia terbawa suasana? Lagian siapa, sih, yang bisa nolak ciuman Byungchan?" ucap Sejin dengan kedua alis yang dinaik-turunkan diikuti tatapan sugestif.

"Thanks, Sej," sela Byungchan dengan lesu.

Wooseok langsung menatapnya khawatir dan berpindah duduk di sebelahnya. Padahal di antara mereka, Byungchan lah yang memiliki postur tubuh paling besar, tapi dirinyalah yang justru selalu menerima nasihat, bahkan konsolasi dari kedua temannya. Walaupun jarang memberikan afeksi terhadap satu sama lain, tapi Byungchan bersyukur memiliki keduanya sebagai teman dekat.

"Udah, Chan, lupain aja. Kalau dia mau bersikap profesional, ya lo juga pasti bisa. Lagian lo baru suka aja gitu, kan? Belum yang sampai sayang... atau cinta... jadi move on-nya pasti cepet. Percaya, deh," Wooseok berusaha menghiburnya sembari mengusap-ngusap punggungnya lembut. Sejin yang duduk di seberang pun ikut mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya tapi setidaknya, Seok, gue tuh mau minta maaf ke dia... sekalian jelasin bahwa gue tuh bukannya manfaatin dia malem itu. Gue cuma... cuma..."

"Panik," Sejin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Gue paham lo pasti panik."

Byungchan menelan ludahnya dan mengangguk singkat. 

"Lagi pula, bisa-bisanya si berengsek itu balik sekarang..."

Tanpa perlu bertanya pun, Byungchan tahu siapa "si berengsek" yang dimaksud oleh Wooseok. Tapi dirinya hanya diam saja.

"Emang bener deh, harusnya kita santet aja tuh orang pas lo putus sama dia, Chan," ujar Sejin dengan berapi-api. "Awas aja kalau dia balik buat cari masalah lagi. Gue lemparin dia nanti pake koleksi dildo gue!"

"Sejin, please," ucap Wooseok dengan nada datar seraya menggelengkan kepala. _Ini bukan waktu yang pas_ , mata pria itu seolah mengatakan.

"You have dildo collections?" Byungchan malah terpancing, dan lebih tertarik mendengar informasi baru tersebut. Setidaknya pikirannya kini teralih sedikit dari wajah mantan pacarnya yang menyebalkan.

"Duh. Of course?" jawab Sejin sembari memutar bola mata. "Dari yang paling sederhana sampai yang bisa dikontrol dari jarak jauh. Lengkap pokoknya," nadanya terdengar begitu bangga untuk sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak perlu dibanggakan.

"Kontrol jarak jauh? Maksudnya gimana?" tanya Byungchan, semakin tergelitik oleh rasa penasaran.

"You see, it vibrates and you can control it from afar by installing this app on phone. Once, Seungyoun and I evenー"

"Sejin, diem sekarang atau gue laporin ke Seungsik kalau berat badan lo nambah 2 kilo sejak minggu kemaren."

Ancaman Wooseok berhasil karena detik itu juga, Sejin langsung mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Netranya menatap kesal, meski tak ada protes yang dilayangkan.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Sejin tidak akan mengungkit lagi soal koleksi pemuas birahi pribadinya, Wooseok memgembalikan atensinya pada Byungchan yang kembali terlihat muram.

"Udah, sekarang pokoknya fokus aja ke kerjaan lo. Biar cepet selesai dan lo nggak perlu ketemu lagi sama tuh orang."

Rasanya Byungchan ingin tertawa hampa karena perkataan Wooseok nyatanya lebih mudah didengar daripada dipraktikkan. Tapi ia menghargai usaha temannya yang sudah berusaha menghibur, jadi dirinya diam saja. Tidak menolak, tapi juga tidak menyetujui.

"Btwー nggak, Seok, nggak, gue bukan mau ngomongin dildo lagi. Ampun," Sejin mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas sebagai bentuk perlindungan diri saat mata nyalang Wooseok sudah kembali menatapnya. "Gue cuma mau nanya ke Byungchan, itu si Youngtaek berengsek beneran udah balik, kan? Apa dia nggak berusaha ngehubungin lo?"

Byungchan refleks membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia kembali mengatupkannya dan menggantinya dengan gelengan.

"Yah, semoga sih lo nggak dipertemukan lagi sama dia. Dan semoga dia nggak yang aneh-aneh lagi," ucap Wooseok seraya mengeluarkan _handphone_ -nya untuk memeriksa jam. "Eh, udah mau selesai, nih. Gue mesti balik sekarang."

Sejin pun ikut berdiri dan mengumpulkan sampah-sampah bekas camilannya sementara Wooseok bangkit dan memeriksan penampilannya di depan kaca.

"Oh ya, katanya lo mau dimintain tolong jadi model sama fotografer terkenal itu, ya? Song Kang? Jadi, nggak?" tanya Sejin sambil berjalan ke arah tempat sampah.

"Hmm, jadi."

"Siapa? Byungchan mau jadi modelnya Song Kang? Kok bisa?" tanya Wooseok dengan nada yang menunjukkan rasa takjubー juga sedikit iri.

Tapi baru Byungchan ingin membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, Sejin langsung memotongnya.

"Woy, Seok, gue udah di-miscall, nih. Ayo balik."

Setelah kedua temannya terpaksa kembali ke studio masing-masing, Byungchan mempertanyakan keputusannya dan merasa sedikit tidak enak karena telah menyembunyikan kebenaran yang berhubungan dengan pertanyaan Sejin sebelumnya.

Kenyataan bahwa dirinya _hampir_ bertemu dengan Youngtaek saat pria itu memintanya.

Kejadiannya beberapa hari setlah mereka hanya sempat berpandangan selama beberapa detik di kelab waktu itu. Entah dari mana Youngtaek mendapatkan kontaknya yang baru, tapi tiba-tiba saja sudah ada pesan singkat dari pria itu yang menagajaknya bertemu untuk meminta maaf. Dengan ragu, Byungchan pergi ke tempat yang telah ditunjukkan. Namun sesaat sebelum sampai, Byungchan tidak sengaja melihat Seungwoo keluar dari tempat yang sama.

Saking terkejutnya, Byungchan refleks bersembunyi sampai punggung lebar pria itu menghilang dari pandangan. Namun berkat itu, dirinya seakan tersedar dan berjalan memutar untuk kembali ke apartemennya.

Ia memutuskan, tidak ingin terlibat apa pun lagi dengan Youngtaek dan memilih menyelesaikan masalah yang benar-benar _ada_ di depan matanya.

* * *

Hari Minggu datang lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan. Setidaknya Byungchan dapat menghela napas lega karena berhasil melewati hari-hari penuh tatapan dingin serta nada bicara tak bersahabat dari _seseorang_. Sayangnya, sepertinya Seungsik mulai sadar akan aura negatif yang ada di antara dirinya dengan Seungwoo. Manajernya acap kali mengernyit bingung saat interaksi mereka kini lebih minim dari biasanya dan hanya berlangsung singkat. Sejauh ini, Byungchan berhasil melarikan diri setiap kali Seungsik mendekat dan memperlihatkan gelagat seolah akan bertanya. Pasalnya ia yakin, Seungsik pasti akan langsung menyuruhnya berbicara dengan Seungwoo baik-baik jika mengetahui masalah yang sebenarnya.

"Gimana mau ngomong kalau orangnya aja nggak mau dengerin," Byungchan bergumam sendiri tanpa sadar kala teringat sikap Seungwoo yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan.

"Siapa yang nggak mau dengerin?"

Byungchan terlonjak karena suara Song Kang tiba-tiba terdengar dari sebelah kirinya. Pria itu hanya tersenyum, sementara pipi Byungchan mengeluarkan semburat merah karena malu.

"Ng-nggak, bukan siapa-siapa..."

Song Kang mengangkat sebelah alisnya seakan tidak percaya, tapi tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Seungwoo apa kabar?"

"Eh?"

Namun pertanyaan pria itu selanjutnya malah membuat Byungchan bingung.

"Err... baik? Kayaknya?" ia menjawab ragu.

"Kok, kayaknya? Kalian bukannya ketemu hampir setiap hari?"

"Ng, iya sih... tapi yah... hahahaha, gitu deh."

Byungchan sadar dirinya meracau tidak jelas. Ia berharap sang fotografer segera mengganti topik ke sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan dengan temannya sama sekali.

"Apa kalian lagi berantem?"

Byungchan hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri saat mereka berjalan bersisian menuju studio yang akan digunakan. _Apakah Song Kang seorang cenayang?_

Sebelum Byungchan dapat memikirkan respons yang pantas, Song Kang kembali melanjutkan, "you see, something about Seungwoo is, kamu nggak perlu ngelakuin sesuatu yang besar buat bikin dia luluh lagi. Dia orangnya gampang maafin orang, kok. You just have to be clear and be patient."

Byungchan diam-diam menyerap informasi itu baik-baik.

"Tapi dia..." _nggak mau dengerin gue ngomong_.

"Keras kepala? Nggak peka? A bit selfish?"

Byungchan tercengang mendengar kefrontalan tersebut, dan menatap Song Kang tak percaya. Tapi pria muda itu hanya tertawa renyah.

"It's okay, Byungchan. Semua yang temenan lama sama dia udah pada tau, kok. Dan aku salah satunya. He's one of the hardest people to deal with." Ada helaan napas yang menyusul setelah pria bermarga Song itu selesai dengan kalimat yang terakhir. "Tapi kalau kamu udah kenal dia... if you TRULY get to know him, it's not so hard to befriend him or even fall in love with him." Song Kang lantas tersenyum penuh arti, lalu menepuk pundak Byungchan.

"His anger will pass. Just give him some time. Aku yakin dia nggak akan bisa tahan marah sama kamu buat waktu yang lama."

 _Tau dari mana?_ Rasanya Byungchan ingin bertanya seperti itu. Namun dalam hati ia bersyukur karena setelah mendengar penjelasan sang fotografer barusan, hatinya menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

Dan Byungchan berjanji, setelah ini akan mencoba mengajak Seungwoo kembali berbicara.

"Nah, kebetulan aku denger dari Seungwoo kalau strong point kamu itu ada di mata, ya? Now, can you give me the most alluring one and stare at the camera? Oh, tapi less seductive kali, ya? Karena ini bukan buat Roxane," ujar sang fotografer setelah mereka sampai di studio dan persiapan untuk pemotretan telah selesai. Nada yang digunakan pria itu ringan dan jenaka sehingga mau tak mau Byungchan ikut tersenyum dan bukannya merasa tersinggung.

Byungchan melemaskan lehernya sedikit, lalu berjalan ke _spot_ yang telah disediakan.

"Well, that's easy," ucapnya seraya mengeluarkan senyumnya yang paling manis.

Mudah karena ia bisa membayangkan kepada _siapa_ tatapan itu akan diberikan.

* * *

"Seungwoo, boleh bicara sebentar?"

Pria yang ia cegat di lobi gedung pagi itu berhasil menghentikan langkahnya, meskipun jelas sekali terlihat sedikit enggan.

"Tapi sebentar lagi kitaー"

"Pemotretannya di-delay 30 menit. Barusan Seungsik ngasih tau," potong Byungchan dengan cepat. Pokoknya ia tidak boleh kehilangan kesempatan ini. Masalahnya dengan Seungwoo harus segera diluruskan. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Byungchan mendengar pria itu menggerutu pelan sebelum bertanya, "di sini?"

Byungchan menggeleng, lalu mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah lain sebagai gestur agar Seungwo mengikutinya.

"Let's go somewhere else."

Byungchan langsung melangkah menjauhi lobi yang kebetulan masih lengang pagi itu menuju _lounge_ yang ada di dalam gedung. _Lounge_ itu biasanya dijadikan tempat bersantai bagi para model maupun pegawai yang bekerja di sana. Tempatnya nyaman dengan adanya sofa, meja, TV besar, serta tempat memesan kopi gratis bagi siapa saja. Di jam-jam makan siang atau sore, _lounge_ tersebut pasti akan ramai. Namun karena ini masih pagi, baru beberapa orang saja yang ada di sana sehingga Byungchan memutuskan bahwa itu tempat yang aman bagi mereka untuk berbincang tanpa terlihat mencolok.

Byungchan mengarahkan Seungwoo duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di pojok ruangan, lalu menunggu sampai pria itu mengambil tempat di depannya. Bohong kalau Byungchan tidak merasa gugup. Padahal sejak pagi dirinya sudah menyusun skenario di dalam kepalanya, tapi begitu berhadapan dengan orangnya langsung, semuanya langsung buyar. Byungchan bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulai.

"Mau kopi?" Pertanyaan bodoh itulah yang justru keluar.

Seungwoo hanya menggeleng dan memasang ekspresi datar. Matanya menatap ke arah lain selain Byungchan. Bibir pria itu membentuk garis tipis dan tubuhnya terlihat kaku.

Byungchan menghela napas.

"Untuk kali ini, aku mau ngejelasin semuanya. Tapi, tolong, jangan potong dulu sebelum aku selesai bicara."

Tidak ada respons, tapi pria itu juga tidak mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi sehingga Byungchan menganggapnya sebagai pertanda yang bagus dan melanjutkan. Lebih baik ia langsung ke titik masalah.

"Aku cium kamu malam itu bukan untuk bikin mantanku cemburu. Tapi karena aku panik."

 _There_. Byungchan sudah mengatakannya. Dirinya menelan ludah dan menurunkan oktaf suaranya lebih rendah untuk menyiapkan kata-kata selanjutnya. Sekarang dia yang _tidak bisa_ melihat langsung ke arah Seungwoo.

"Aku... nggak punya sejarah yang bagus dengan dia. With my ex. It was a messy breakup. Aku nggak pernah mau ketemu dia lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba kemarin dia muncul di club itu dan keliatan kayak mau nyamperin aku. Terus kamu muncul dan..." Byungchan mengatakan semuanya dalam satu tarikan napas sembari memilin ujung lengan bajunya dengan gugup. Bahkan di telinganya sendiri pun penjelasan itu terdengar begitu _rendah_. Seakan-akan dirinya memang hanya _memanfaatkan_ Seungwoo yang kebetulan ada di sana.

Padahal dirinya sendiri pun tahu alasannya lebih dari itu.

"Gimana kalau misalnya aku orang lain?"

"Hm?" Byungchan mengangkat wajahnya dengan bingung. "Maksudnya?"

Wajah Seungwoo masih terlihat datar. Pria itu bersedekap seraya menatap Byungchan dengan netranya yang terlihat mengeras.

"Kalau aku orang lain ー a completely stranger ー apa kamu bakal cium aku juga?"

Jawaban itu datang otomatis begitu saja bahkan sebelum Byungchan sempat berpikir. "Nggak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena..."

Kata itu bergantung di udara karena Byungchan cepat-cepat menelan keinginannya untuk berkata jujur.

_Karena Byungchan hanya ingin mencium Seungwoo. Dan bukan orang lain._

_Karena Byungchan tanpa sadar sudah menyukai pria itu._

Namun ia tidak yakin reaksi apa yang akan diberikan Seungwoo jika kalimat tersebut terlontar. Hal yang terakhir diinginkannya sekarang adalah membuat hubungan mereka kembali renggang.

"Then why did you kiss me back?"

Byungchan pun mencari aman dan melemparkan pertanyaan yang sejenis. Ia sendiri perlu tahu alasan di balik aksi Seungwoo yang tak terduga malam itu. Padahal bisa saja Seungwoo langsung mendorongnya dan pergi. Tapi sang fotografer malah membalas ciumannya dengan antusiasme yang sama dan tanpa sadar membuat Byungchan _berharap_ akan sesuatu.

"Kalau aku orang lain, apa kamu bakal bales ciuman itu juga?"

Ada ketegangan di antara mereka yang tak bisa Byungchan uraikan. Mereka seolah terjebak di dalamnya dan tak ada yang bisa menghindar dari jeratan tersebut tanpa salah satunya bertindak. Entah siapa yang mulai menjerat satu sama lain, tapi Byungchan tidak ingin menjadi orang pertama yang memotong ikatan tersebut.

"Nggak."

Jawaban Seungwoo begitu tak terduga sehingga Byungchan pikir ia salah dengar kalau saja tidak melihat bibir Seungwoo sendiri yang bergerak untuk menjawab.

"Kenapa?"

Seungwoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya ー perubahan ekspresi pertama yang Byungchan lihat di wajah pria itu.

"I asked you first. Jadi bukannya harusnya kamu yang jawab duluan?"

Diam-diam Byungchan menghela napas. Ia sadar ego mereka sama-sama tinggi. Jeratan itu tidak akan bisa terurai apabila mereka terlalu keras kepala seperti ini. Namun keduanya memiliki risiko yang sama ー _melepaskan_ atau _dilepaskan_.

Dan Byungchan memilih yang pertama.

"Aku dimintai tolong temen kamu, Song Kang, buat jadi model dia."

Kalau pernyataan tiba-tiba barusan mengejutkan Seungwoo, pria itu dengan cerdik berhasil menyembunyikannya. Seungwoo hanya memasang wajah impasif, tetapi netranya seolah meminta Byungchan untuk melanjutkan dan melihat ke arah mana pembicaraan ini akan berakhir.

"Katanya buat acara charity. Mungkin nanti kamu juga bakal dikasih tau sama dia. Katanya acaranya sekitar dua minggu lagi."

Byungchan berhenti dan menyiapkan dirinya untuk mengatakan kalimat finalnya pagi itu.

"Nanti di sana, aku bakal kasih tau kamu jawabannya."

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih udah baca! Have a nice day, Seungchanist~


End file.
